Water and Fire
by Pinkster Lily
Summary: PREVIOUSLY ADURNA'S DRAGON:Adurna,a young girl from Teirm,has spent her life not knowing her mother,only that an evil man working for the Empire murdered her.But when Adurna finds a dragon egg,will she be able to avenge her mother's death? ON HIATUS
1. Prologue: Finding Stones

Disclaimer: Of course I'm not Chrstopher Poalini! I'm only a girl who has decided to wreak havoc upon Alagaësia by changing the books...So read on!

Prologue:

Finding Stones

Adurna walked through the forest outside the city of Teirm, treading carefully so as to not alert the herd of deer she was stalking. She had followed them through the woods for the better part of the day and had finally tracked the herd to a secluded meadow, where the deer now grazed lazily.

She brushed a long strand of black hair out of her crystal blue eyes. She, herself was very attractive, with pale skin and a tall, lithe composer. It was one of the reasons that Telnir, the owner of the tavern she worked at, allowed her to work and stay there. She attracted more customers when she was on duty, enough so that she could buy herself a horse with the tips they left after a few years of saving, for when Telnir sent her on a trip to Narda or Kuasta for business. In fact she was returning from one now, and was only a day or so from Teirm. But her food had run out, so she was forced to hunt out in the wilderness so close to home, lest she starve.

She started to walk towards them, preparing to shoot a small buck with her bow. Out of nowhere, a large stone, that Adurna had not noticed before, tripped her; causing her to sprawl face first into the meadow. The startled deer took off into the trees and by the time Adurna had spit out the mouth full of dirt and wild grass that was still there, despite the winter, the herd was long gone.

She cursed, looking at the stone she had tripped over. She glared at it, before she felt her heart soften. Adurna dug it out of the ground, holding it in her long fingered, and delicate hands. It was magnificent. It was about a foot long, and was white in color with lines of gold spiraling across it. At first she thought that maybe she could sell it. Leave the tavern and make a home for herself where there wasn't men that often became drunk and went to far, getting themselves thrown out of the tavern by Telnir. But as soon as she thought of it, she balked at the idea. The stone was simply too beautiful to sell. She set the stone in her pack, and then called to a pure white hawk that flew above her with her mind. _You can come down now, Evandar._ Immediately, the bird dove out of the sky and alighted on her arm.

_Did you shoot anything?_ Evandar asked her.

_No. I tripped over something and startled the deer. But you wouldn't believe what I tripped over._ Adurna showed him the stone. _Isn't it the most beautiful thing you ever saw?_

Evandar looked between her and the stone, then said,_ Yes, myself not included, of course._

Adurna rolled her eyes at the hawk's statement. He_ always_ prided himself for his white coat, something that had been given to him, along with his intelligence, by her mother when she was still alive. _Yes, yes, of course._ She told him sarcastically, and he gazed at her indignantly before nibbling her ear.

_Shouldn't we start moving again before the sun sets?_ The white hawk asked the fifteen year old girl after a moments pause.

_You're right. But there is no way that we are going to reach Teirm before night fall. _Adurna said, and then she left the meadow and proceeded to find the trail and travel along it before turning off it and heading down a side path. At last, she reached her destination. It was a small clearing that had an old, abandoned cottage in the center. Her true home. The home where her heart lie. She approached the cottage and went inside, depositing her pack before going outside again to check on her horse, Shadowstar. He was a solid black horse that she had bought for traveling a few years back. Evandar stared at the horse in disgust.

_I still don't see why you insist on riding that over sized deer._ He said, the distain clear in his voice.

_As I have told you before, Shadowstar is a horse. And you will treat him with respect. You and him have both been my traveling companions, you know. Not all of us can fly._ Then softer, she added._ Still, you are a great companion to have._

He stared indignantly again._ Better than most._ He said hotly. Adurna only chuckled at this.

The next morning, Adurna woke early and rode Shadowstar while Evandar flew overhead. It was only a few hours later when she reached the walls of Teirm. To soldiers stood guard at the entrance, and lowered their spears to block the way. One said in a husky voice, "What's yer business here in Teirm ma'am?"

"I'm returning from a business trip to Narda."

The soldiers allowed her entrance and she made her way to the tavern. Once there, she took Shadowstar to the stable and left him there as Evandar flew into her room on the second story through an open window. Adurna opened the door to the tavern and entered. Several people were there, sitting at tables, eating and drinking ale. She made her way to the counter, were the unmistakable form of Telnir was standing. He was a tall, broad shouldered man, who never took kindly to the bold men that came in and tried to make an advance on his waitresses. He had thrown out at lease a quarter of the population the came into his tavern and went too far. He was a very stern man, but was kind to Adurna and the two other waitresses that worked for him, though Adurna was the only one that he sent out on trips to the other cities because of two reasons. First, she was trustworthy, and second, she was the daughter of the woman who had died so many years ago who had saved his life.

"Ah, Adurna! Nice ta see ya. What news?" he asked in a warm voice.

Adurna deposited a bag of coins in front of him, and said, "Nothing much. The Urgals are around and about, but seem to be heading south, for what ever reason. Finn says to tell you hello from him."

"Good, good. If you could go upstairs an' clean yourself up, then come back down to work. Normally, I'd let ya go to bed, but Anaissa's been sick." He said good naturedly.

Adurna nodded to show that she had heard him, and then walked quickly past him and up the stairs that lead to the second level. She turned right, and then opened the door to her bedroom. It was a smallish, simple room with a bed and night stand in one corner, by the window, and a dresser in the other. There was a wash closet on the other side of the room, which she went to and filled with hot water. Then she put down her pack, taking the stone out, and sat down on the bed. Evandar swooped down beside her and watched her carefully. _You're not thinking of selling it, are you?_ He asked, still watching her movements.

_No, of course not. It is to beautiful for me to even consider doing such a thing._ She answered, appalled.

_Good. You should keep it._

Adurna stared at him thoughtfully, her curiosity aroused. _Why? What is so important about it?_

Evandar bristled, fanning out his broad wings and waving his tail._ Nothing, of course._

_Ah, but say that in the ancient language, my friend._ When he remained silent, she pressed,_ Come on, I know mother taught you it, as she did me. Say it._ He continued his stately silence. Deciding she would wrestle it out of the self-dignified bird later, she slipped out of her tunic and leather boots, sliding herself into the steaming water. She sighed, and for a moment, the outside world didn't exist. But then she reached a hand out and grasped the soap. Washing her hair with it, she felt clean and unsoiled.

For some reason or another, she had always been very particular about making sure that she was clean. It didn't feel right to be even slightly dirty or have unclean and messy hair. She didn't know why she had always liked being fresh and clean smelling. Maybe it was because of her mother. Adurna couldn't remember much about her. She had only been five or six when she had died. The only true memory of her mother was when she had told her to go to Telnir as she lay, dying on the ground. A sword wound was what had made the woman die. Many years later, Adurna had journeyed with the white hawk, Evandar, to the cottage and had found her mothers sword. She had taken it, training herself how to use it. Now that Adurna had to go on trips to Narda and Kuasta, she carried the sword in her saddle bags, and in doing so, the spectacular light blue blade, that her mother had named Aiedail, had saved her life on multiple occasions.

At last, she drained the basin, and dried herself before dressing in a clean tunic and wandering down the stairs. She was meet by the loud chatter of men and the clanking of mugs being set on tables. She saw Nayda, the other girl that worked there at the tavern and was only a year or so younger than herself, rushing about, filling orders and bringing fresh food and drink around the tables. Adurna joined her, and till well into the night, she continued to hurry about the tavern, serving the occupants and collecting a few very large tips.

When she finally trudged up the stairs and to her room, she was so exhausted that she didn't even bother to pull down the covers of the bed and instead flopped onto it fully clothed, falling asleep immediately. Unknown to her though, Evandar was still watching her, perched on the bed post. The egg lay next to the tall form of the sleeping girl, though she did not know it. _In time, Adurna. In time you will know all. And one day you will be one of the most powerful warriors to ever walk Alagaësia. Just you wait._ The hawk, white as snow, said to her, though she did not hear it.

* * *

So what do you think? Don't be shy. Do you think it is good or bad? I promise that I won't hate you if you don' like it. Best wishes, 

Signed,

V.H.


	2. Destiny

Chapter one:

Destiny

_Adurna was dreaming. She was soaring above a large plain on a dragon's back. The dragon was white and enormous. Powerful wings with gold membranes flapped beside her and, when she looked to the left, a blue dragon of almost equal size. On the dragon was a rider, a boy only a little older than Adurna herself. He had brown hair and eyes, and strapped to his side was a blood red sword and sheath. He glanced over at her, smiling, and tried to say something over the wind –_

Adurna bolted upright in bed, looking around anxiously. A loud squeak had just sounded, waking her up from the dream. The squeak was too loud for a rat or mouse, but she still checked under the bed. Nothing. Adurna relaxed herself back onto the bed, turning to face the stone that she had not realized was on the bed next to her.

She stroked it, running her fingers along the gold lines that encircled it. It was strangely warm to the touch, not like any other stone that would have been cold. Suddenly, the squeak sounded again, and she realized, it had come from the stone. She picked it up, not the lease bit afraid now, for some reason, and cradled it to her chest. It squeaked again, sending vibrations running through her body. It started to rock, back and forth in her grasp, and she set it down on the wooden floor, watching it rock. She brushed her hair behind slightly pointed ears, waiting for it to stop rocking. Then a crack formed on it, followed by another and another until it looked as if the stone would fall apart any second. And then it shivered and collapsed, and what was inside was greater than any gem.

It was a dragon. It scudded into the moonlight coming from the window. The dragon had glittering white scales, and as it started to lick the membrane of its wings, she saw its wings were gold, as were its spikes and claws.

Adurna approached it hesitantly, and the dragon jerked and watched her with crystal blue eyes for only a moment, before scuttling into the wash basin in the corner. She walked toward it slowly, holding out a hand for it to smell. "I'm not going to hurt you," she told it in the ancient language. "I promise you, I wish you no harm."

It took in her words for a few seconds, before it let her come towards it. It sniffed her hand, then nuzzled it with its snout. Icy pain lanced up her right arm, and then her whole body went ridged. A silent scream of rage sounded in her head, and after what seemed an eternity, warmth seeped into her cold limbs.

Adurna starred at her hand. A diffuse white oval was forming on it. She noticed that it had a silvery sheen to it. She looked at the dragon, "Did you do this?" It just cocked its head at her. She felt a thin strand of thought work its way into her head. She welcomed it, thinking it was Evandar. The strain of thought entered, it consisted of only two things: curiosity and an immense hunger.

Adurna frowned, thinking. The mind that had sent the thought was not Evandar's. It had the same feeling of superiority, but it was different. Powerful, ancient, and knowing. And the link was different, easier to connect to and familiar and yet strange at the same time. She asked it,_ Who are you?_ The dragon cocked its head at her again, and then she realized it. It was the _dragon_ that had sent the thought.

She gazed in wonder. There was no denying it. She was a dragon rider now. That was the only way that she could speak to the dragon so easily. Her heart soared at the thought. _A Dragon Rider._ By being a dragon rider she could avenge her mothers death, she could leave Teirm, join the legends that the dragon riders had wove through out history. But then a more pressing dilemma reached her mind.

By becoming a Rider, she would become a legend, but people were bound to find out about the dragon. Farmers would notice animals disappearing if the dragon started to hunt, and if anyone discovered the dragon, they would either kill it, or report it to the king, and then she would either have to agree to work for the king, or be tortured to insanity. Neither were pleasant prospects. Or she could run to the Varden, a group of rebels, and stay with them. But she had no idea as to their whereabouts. She decided that, for the time being, she would let the circumstances decide, and risk keeping the dragon in a cave outside Teirm.

_Good choice,_ said a voice in her head. Adurna spun around.

_Oh, Evandar, it's only you._

_Who else? Your dragon? He doesn't seem like the type to talk just yet._

Adurna starred at him. _You knew, didn't you?_

_I don't pretend to know what you are talking about._

_You knew that the stone – it was a dragon egg._

_It's entirely possible, _was his answer.

Adurna rolled her eyes,_ Your worse than that were cat, Solembum, that Angela keeps around._

Evandar starred at her huffily,_ I am nothing of the sort._

She sighed. It was getting close to sunrise. Now would probably be the best time to sneak the dragon out of the city. It – _he_, she reminded herself – would not be safe within the Teirm. She picked up her cloak off the dresser and put it on, pulling up the hood, and then took a few spare blankets. She wrapped the dragon in them and went down the stairs into the empty tavern room. She nicked a loaf of bread and a few pieces of dried meat before exiting the tavern and leaving through the gates to the city.

She made her way along the coast to a well concealed cave that only she knew about. Once there, she set down the wriggling bundle and the dragon's head popped out. He sent a feeling of annoyance to her. "Sorry," she told him aloud. "I can't risk anybody seeing you." He sent her a feeling of mixed confusion. Adurna sighed, and sat down next to the dragon. "What am I going to do with you?" she asked him. The dragon just cocked his head in response.

Adurna started to talk. About her past, about Telnir, Teirm, and what little she knew of her mother, all the while, the dragon listened impassively. "I never really knew much about her, you see," she told him. "It's almost as if my memory of her was wiped clean. All I know is that she died of a sword wound. But the one thing I'll never forget is her face. She was beautiful. She had black hair, like mine, but curly, and her face was like mine as well. But her eyes were green. Forest green. We lived in a cottage just a few miles from here. I don't know why we didn't live in Teirm. She never told me, as far as I know." He cut her off with a tendril of curiosity. Adurna starred at him in confusion. Then he sent it again, this time using an image of the cottage. _But he's never been there. Must have found it in my memories._

She stood up, the white dragon on her shoulder, and left the warmth of the cave. They walked for miles, and, after a very long time, they reached the cottage just as it began to snow. The dragon shivered uncomfortably as the flakes drifted onto his warm scales and buried himself inside her cloak. Adurna held the dragon close as she quickly walked up to the door and opened it with a key. She stepped inside. The cottage was small, with a kitchen and two bedrooms. She set him down on the table and went to a book shelf in the corner and took out a book from the shelf titled _Dragon Rider's of Old_.

Adurna took it to the table and sat down on a wooden chair. She opened it and began to read the first chapter. _Dragon Rider's were well known for their prowess in magic and their strength. Though most riders were elf and male, there were a few riders who were female. Every year, the wild dragons would give the riders two or three dragon eggs, which would then be charmed so that the hatchling inside would only hatch when the person destined to be their rider came into their presence. _

So the male dragon was supposed to hatch for her. That was at lease somewhat comforting. She continued to read.

_Dragons came in all colors. From white, to blue and gray. Even black. After a person was chosen, they would be trained under one of the elders. When their training was complete, he or she would receive a rider's blade in the color of their dragon. The rider would then name the blade and that name would be engraved in the sword and a jewel would be set in the pommel. One of the most famous of rider's blades belonged to the Forsworn, Morzan, who was first and last of the Forsworn. He named his sword Zar'roc, or Misery, and it served to it's propose, causing the end to many riders and dragons alike. There were many other blades as well. One of which belonged to a rider named Faena, the only female and the only elf to be in the Forsworn's ranks. Her sword was called Aiedail, and her dragon Faun. She to brought just as much destruction to the riders –_

Adurna shut the book abruptly. It could not be. That was her mother. And Aiedail was her blade. Adurna's blade. She was breathing heavily now. The dragon looked at her, wordlessly asking what was wrong. "Faena. My mother. She was Forsworn," she said, putting her head in her hands. The dragon nuzzled her arm, humming. She patted him on the head. "You need a name. Here," she told him, flipping to the back of the book where an index of names was located. "Here are some names…" She ran through the list of names, toying with both Galzra and Beroan, but they were names of red dragons. Finally, there were only two names left that the dragon liked. "What about Vanilor or Fundor?"

_Yes. _Adurna starred at him in shock. It was the first time he had spoken.

_Fundor?_

_No. Vanilor._

"Vanilor," she said, tasting it on her lips. "'Tis a powerful name. One that I know you will carry well." Vanilor curled up on her lap, humming loudly.

**I know, the whole daughter of the Forsworn thing is a bit Mary Sue-ish. But as you might have realized, earlier in the chapter, Adurna had been comforted by the thought that the dragon had hatched for her. This shows she is insecure and this is among her weaknesses. There are others that will be revealed later on, but this is the first one. Please review. And don't kill me if you don't like the daughter of the Forsworn thing. Because when you find out who Adurna's father is, you _really_ will want to kill me. Though, you won't find out for sometime to come…**

**Yours most sincerely,**

**V.H. **


	3. Meetings

Chapter Two:

Meetings

After that day, in which Adurna and Vanilor had spent the rest of the afternoon together, Adurna started to visit the young dragon almost everyday in his cave. The white dragon grew at a tremendous rate, and, by the end of the month, his shoulder was only a few inches shorter than her waist. Vanilor also started to get a larger vocabulary and the two, Rider and Dragon, would talk for hours through their mind link.

At last, Vanilor's shoulder was a little taller than her, and Adurna was longing to go flying with him. _We'd be masters of the sky,_ she told him one day as they were walking together along the shore.

_Indeed, we would be. Adurna and Vanilor. Water and Sky, _he answered, then scurried away from an incoming wave as it crashed down on the shore, drenching Adurna in saltwater.

_You could've stayed put, you know. Would have saved me the trouble of freezing to death,_ she snapped at him as she rung her hair and cloths to rid them of water.

Vanilor snorted a plume of white smoke that engulfed her before being torn to tatters by the wind._ But the salt tastes something terrible when I clean my scales,_ he told her with all but dignity.

She sighed, exasperated, and said pointedly,_ Did I ever tell you that you act exactly like Evandar?_

_I take that as a compliment._

Adurna shook her head and shivered in the chilly wind as it blew her long hair into her face. Vanilor nuzzled her affectionately with his warm snout, and said to her, _You should really be getting back. Their going to start wondering where you are. _She nodded, but kept on walking, putting one hand on his scaly side as he moved to shield her from the wind. She walked with him back to the cave and, once there, hugged his neck tightly before bidding him farewell. Vanilor stared after her until she was swallowed up by the mist that hung over the green forest. Though he would not admit it to anyone but himself, he was starting to get lonely. Adurna had seemed to realize this, for it was hard to hide anything from her when they were mentally linked, but she could do nothing about it for his loneliness lied in his heart. He longed for another dragon to talk to, to fly with. But he knew that his hopes were to go unfulfilled, because, if there were any dragons beside himself and Shruikan, they had hidden themselves away, never to be seen again. But he had to remain hopeful. There _had_ to be other dragons, whether or not they had hidden themselves from prying eyes. It was just the matter of finding them. And Adurna had said that she would go with him to look for these other dragons when the time was right. But for now, he would have to wait.

As Adurna approached the gates to the city of Teirm, she saw two riders on horses ahead of her on the road. One was an old man with a long silvery beard who rode a pure white stallion. The other was a boy, only Adurna's age, who had brown hair and was riding a bay horse. He seemed uneasy, a bit nervous and kept shifting in the saddle. The two males were talking in low voices, and Adurna followed them to the city, were the old man adopted, a stupid, if a bit crazy, demeanor and slouched to one side. When the guards asked the two what their business was in Teirm, they spoke in thick accents that were very different from the ones they used back on the trail. Adurna wondered what they were trying to hide.

Once she was in the city, Adurna quickly walked to the tavern and entered. Only a few people were there so early in the morning, and once she had closed the door, Telnir assaulted her as usual with questions. "Where have you been? It's been two hours since you left."

Adurna took a deep breath and said, "Walking. I went up the coast, just like I said I would."

Telnir gazed at her suspiciously. "Mighty long time for _just a walk._"

Adurna realized what he was implying then. "I would_ never_ do _that._ You know that. I would _never_ let a man take part –"

He cut her off with a glare. "Just go up stairs and get some dry clothes on."

Adurna obeyed, flying up the stairs at an almost inhuman speed. She met Evandar at the top and rushed into the room to get changed into warm clothing. Once done, she glanced down at the palm of her left hand. The gedwëy ignasia shone bright on her hand, if not brighter than usual. She pulled on a pair of black leather gloves so she could hide it more effectively than just not using her hand.

The rest of the day was spent serving the customers and watching Telnir throw a man out for breaking the rules again. "And stay out!" he shouted after the man as he shut the door. Eventually, the two riders that Adurna had seen on the trail came in with another man that she recognized as Jeod, who lived just down the street next to Angela's shop.

"Good evening, Jeod. And who might your friends be?" greeted Adurna.

"Why, hello Adurna. Haven't seen you in a while. How's Telnir? You keeping him in check?"

She chuckled, and replied, "Very well. But he's going off the deep end I'm afraid. Losing it a bit. But he'll be fine once he actually start's to sleep again," she leaned towards the other two to shake their hands. "I'm Adurna by the way. And you are…"

"Neal." Said the older man, who then gestured at the boy standing next to him. "And that's Evan."

"Pleasure meeting you. This way please," she led them to a free table. As she left, she noticed the man, Neal he called himself, watching her suspiciously. Adurna came back with a few plates piled with meats and vegetables and with some glasses of ale. She left quickly, feeling nervous about the man Neal. There was something odd about him that Adurna couldn't quite put her finger on. And the boy, Evan, seemed nice enough, but there was defiantly something strange about him as well. She continued to serve them until they left and later went to bed, exhausted for some reason.

A week later, Adurna wandered over to the city gates and left through them, walking over to the clearing were she usually called Vanilor to her. _Vanilor! Vanilor, where are you?_ He sent her an image of him soaring over the trees, and then a sudden wind blew about the clearing and the white dragon landed. She walked over to him, and rubbed his side with her left hand. _Hello there._

_Hello yourself,_ he told her, nudging her with his snout. They started to walk out of the clearing and into the forest, talking to each other. They continued to wander, only stopping when the found a very large glade with a stream trickling on the far side. Adurna went over to the stream and splashed some of the cool water onto her face as Vanilor laid down on the far edge of the clearing. She soon joined him, leaning against his side.

Not far away from where the two, rider and dragon, were sitting, sat another pair, not quite unlike the first. A boy, the same one in fact as the one that Adurna had seen on the trail with the old man a week before, leaned against a large, scaly blue dragon whose scales shown in the light from the sun like a thousand gems. The two were talking when the blue dragon suddenly stiffened, sniffing the air for something.

The next to her noticed, and asked, _What is it Saphira?_

The dragon, Saphira, didn't answer for a moment, trying to verify what she had just smelt on the air. The wind blew a gust of air toward her again and she smelled it. A male dragon. _There is another dragon here,_ she finally answered.

The boy abruptly stood up and said,_ Is it Shruikan?_

Saphira slowly shook her head._ No. No, not him. This dragon seems to be younger. Maybe about my age._

_We should go check it out, _advised the boy. _Carry me down, and I'll search on the ground, to make sure he doesn't get away. You go by air._

_Alright,_ she grudgingly agreed. She carried him down, then leapt into the air again._ Be careful, Eragon. We don't know what to expect._

_Don't worry,_ Eragon reassured her. _I'll be fine._

Adurna started to stride to the stream again, intent on splashing her face with water again, when she heard soft _thumps_ in the air, like wing beats. Then, out of nowhere, a dragon fell out of the sky. She started to turn and run when the deep blue color dragon knocked her down with a huge paw and pinned her down, growling. Vanilor snarled, and tried to attack the blue dragon, but then stopped as a female voice said clearly in both their minds,_ If you move to attack me, I will kill your Rider._

Vanilor starred at her for a few seconds, before backed away slowly, still growling. _Eragon,_ Saphira called out. _I found them._

_Good,_ he replied back._ Where are you?_

_Over in a glade. Here,_ she sent him a mental picture of where she was.

_I'm coming._ Saphira looked down upon the girl she had trapped under her claws. She displayed no fear what so ever. A calm placidness was displayed on her face as she starred up at her captor. Saphira suppressed a shiver at how emotionless the girl was. It was unnatural. She turned her attention to the dragon. He was as large as she was, with pure white scales and gold spikes and talons. As she met those incredibly light blue eyes, that his rider posed as well, she saw anger and hatred in them. Saphira knew that this dragon could be a formidable enemy if he decided to attack, but as long as she had his rider, he would not attack for fear that she would kill her. Saphira's thoughts went back to the girl and when how when she had threatened to kill the girl if the dragon attacked. Any normal person would have shone some display of fear, but this girl had remained calm, no hint of emotion even in her eyes.

Suddenly a rustling came from the edge of the clearing and Eragon came into view. At once the white dragon lunged at him, claws at the ready. Saphira moved in front of her rider and pressed down on the girl's chest hard to remind the dragon of the rider still trapped under her paw. The dragon stopped, mid swipe, and glared at her, snarling and showing his fangs when the girl gasped in pain as Saphira pressed down on her.

Eragon scurried to the safe place in between Saphira's front paws and starred down at the girl, entranced. Though her face was contorted in pain, she was beautiful. He examined her angular features for a moment but came but to reality as the white dragon growled again. He looked up at the dragon. His tail was swishing around violently, hitting a few trees, and his fangs were barred. Clearly, this dragon was on the verge of attacking and did not care if he was hurt at all. _Why are you doing this! _Said a voice in both Eragon's and Saphira's heads. Anger coated the dragon's voice as he spoke again._ We did nothing to provoke you! Let her go!_

_I am sorry,_ said Saphira true fully. _We cannot until we can be sure neither you, nor your rider, are a threat to us. Please, understand –_

_Understand! You have my rider trapped under your paw and you ask me to understand!_

"Please," Eragon said to him. "We only wish to know if you are friend or foe. We attacked because we were afraid that you worked for the empire. We have had too many encounters with servants of Galbatorix to take any chances." Eragon watched as the white dragon considered this new bit of information.

_I will not harm either of you unless you give me a reason to, _he said in the ancient language, though Eragon had trouble deciphering it because of his limited knowledge of the language. _Now please, let my rider up. I'm afraid that you are squishing her, _he told Saphira. She complied, but not with out a bit reluctance. The girl scuttled to her dragon, who moved foreword to stand protectively over his rider, wings raised.

Vanilor nudged Adurna with his snout and asked, _Are you alright?_

_Fine,_ she answered, nonplused._ Who are they?_

_I don't know, but there is only one way to find out._ He turned his attention to the blue dragon and her rider._ Who are you?_

The boy answered first. "Who we are is of no importance. Who are you?"

"You know," said Adurna, speaking for the first time, "playing mind games with us is not going to get you any closer to knowing who we are. Best if you tell us who _you _are first, and then we'll tell you exactly who _we_ are, though that is only my opinion."

The boy seemed to debate the matter for a few minutes, then said, "Fine. You win. I am Eragon and this is Saphira. Now, tell me who you are and why you are here."

"First, I live here in Teirm and anyways it's not your business if I'm here or not. And my name is Adurna, and this here, is Vanilor. Satisfied?"

"Water? Your name is Water?"

Adurna grinned. "Yes, fitting, isn't it?"

Eragon shook his head, only more confused than he was to begin with. Saphira interrupted his thoughts. _Should we tell Brom about them?_

_Yes,_ answered Eragon. _You tell him. I'm going to ask some more questions._ Eragon turned back to Adurna and asked, "How did you find Vanilor's egg? As far as I know, there are only two other dragon eggs, both in Galbatorix's control. Obviously, his egg isn't one of them, so how did you find it?"

Adurna regarded him coldly for a moment, "What makes you think I'm going to tell you? Heck, I don't even know you." She watched as Eragon looked at the ground, slightly abashed. "But, I guess I will tell you." She sat down and for the next half hour or so, explained to him how she had found Vanilor's egg, with the occasional interruption from the white dragon so that he could add in something she had forgotten to mention.

At last, she finished her tale and Eragon looked at her amazed. "So you've been here in Teirm all this time and no one has found out about Vanilor yet?"

"Not that I know of, and I intend it to stay that way as long as possible." She gave him a meaningful look.

Eragon held up his hands. "I won't tell any body." _Except Brom and Jeod._ "Is there anyway to convince you to come with me to see Brom?" asked Eragon, for he had just told her about the old man.

"No, I don't wish to involve myself with either of you. You're all looking for trouble."

"It's entirely possible," was his only response. He suddenly stood up and said, "We've got to go." He walked over to Saphira and climbed up to the space between her shoulders, and she took off, flying out of sight.

_That was strange,_ Adurna said to Vanilor, watching the place where the two had disappeared.

_Quite. _He was silent for a while as they walked back to Teirm. Then, _Adurna, I'm not sure if we did the right thing._

_What are you talking about?_ She queried, sending a curious look at the white dragon.

_I mean, when we refused to join them._

_Why do you say such a thing?_

_It's just… I feel like we are missing something by not going with them…. It's hard to explain… I just feel that we are missing the chance of a life time… that it is our destiny to follow them._

_I understand. I kind of feel the same way. But I don't want to go pursuing something that we aren't involved in. I don't want to lose you._ She said the last bit with a sense of desperation, looking worriedly at Vanilor.

_Do not despair, little one,_ he comforted, _I will always be with you, no matter what you get yourself into._ He gave a dragonish grin. Adurna only smiled. They walked a little while longer, occasionally saying something to each other. Once they reached Teirm, Vanilor said, _Here I will leave you. And don't forget what I said._

_I won't,_ she promised, giving him a tight hug around his neck. As she walked towards the gates she heard him say, _And tell Evandar hello for me!_

_I will._

**I am _so_ sorry that I didn't update as soon as I said I would. I just got this writer's block and to add to that I had to write a _creative_ paper for English (grumbles darkly, "Stupid thing") so all my creativeness was spent on that. I will _try_ to update sooner.**

**Signed,**

**V.H.**


	4. Consquences

Chapter Three:

Consequences

Adurna had just made it to the tavern and was about to open the door when it burst open, revealing a fuming Telnir. "Get in here! Now!"

Adurna cringed and followed his orders. It scared her to see him this angry. He was usually calm and composed, only losing his temper when a drunken man did something to anger him. She had only seen him this angry once before, and it was not at her. She moved into the tavern room, finding it empty. He must have closed early. Once the door closed, he said icily, "I believe that you have something to tell me."

She shuffled her feet nervously. What if he had found out about Vanilor? "What?" she asked, deciding to play the role of innocence.

Don't 'what' me!" he roared. _Oh damn…_ "I know what you have been up to! Dragons! What possessed you?!" She was about to answer, about to tell him that she had no idea what he was talking about, but he cut her off. "And don't tell me you don't know what I am talking about. I followed you. I saw that… that _thing_." He shuddered.

Adurna found her voice. "That _thing_ is my dragon! And he is the most honorable creature I have ever known!" she screamed. _Oh no!_ She had just blown her cover! Telnir was loyal to the Empire, what would he do now that he knew her secret? That thought troubled her as Telnir stood, dumbfounded, at her words.

Finally, he said quietly, "Go to bed." When Adurna just stood there, he said again, a little sharply, "I said 'go to bed'!"

"Are… are you going to… to tell?"

"I said 'go to bed'. Not a word," he said to her, venom in his voice, when she opened her mouth to argue. Adurna quickly complied, scared for her life. What if he was going to tell? She certainly didn't want to serve Galbatorix, but if she didn't, he would kill her so that she wouldn't go to his enemies. Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard Evandar speak to her. _Don't worry about what is to come. Relish in what is now and not what is to be tomorrow, for tomorrow is unknown._

Adurna glanced over at him. _But what shall I do? If he tells the authorities then I'm done for._

_Escape._

_Escape! Are you mad?! Wait, don't answer that. You are mad, no doubt about it. How am I supposed to escape when he is downstairs guarding the door?_ She gave him an incredulous look.

_Go through the window?_ He suggested.

_No good,_ she replied._ That's a two story drop and I don't have enough materials to make a rope. _

Evandar was silent for a few minutes. _Then I guess you'll just have to wait and see. I'll tell Vanilor what happened._ He launched himself out the window and Adurna watched as he disappeared into the night. She collapsed onto the bed, fully clothed, and fell asleep, but her dreams were troubled with shadowy figures and a cold, snake like voice that kept saying, "Join me or die!" Though she couldn't answer.

The next morning she woke up to Telnir opening the door. "I'm going to the market. Stay here." At the tone of his voice, Adurna could tell that he was not in a good mood. She nodded, and he shut the door, only to hear him lock the door behind him.

She was a prisoner to her own home.

Evandar still wasn't back yet and when she tried to contact him and Vanilor, she felt them out of her reach. With nothing to do, she sat down on the bed again and looked out the window, watching the inhabitants of the rest of Teirm go about their day. It was near night fall when she heard the front door open down stairs. She got up, starting to go to the door when she heard footsteps on the stairs, thinking it was Telnir. But wait…. There where too many feet. Too many people. She began to back away in alarm as the door was thrown open.

In came a line of five soldiers, all garbed in crimson tunics and chain mail. Adurna backed towards the wall, looking around for an escape route. Two of the soldiers grabbed her arms, trying to restrain her. She fought, thrashing violently as the other soldiers seized her arms. They dragged her down the stairs, where she saw Telnir standing at the door, his face emotionless. She screamed at him, eyes burning. "How could you? HOW COULD YOU!"

All he said was, "It is for the best." His tone unfathomable.

She yelled at him, anger coating her voice, "I TRUSTED YOU! YOU TRAITOR!" More soldiers were next to him, coming foreword to help their companions. A fiery energy burned within her and a word, unbidden, suddenly sprang to her lips, "Andlát!" The soldiers holding her crumpled to the ground, dead. Adurna turned to the other soldiers, who all, including Telnir, stood in awe at her, gaping. Then the lead soldier charged, his sword raised. She lifted her hand, palm glowing and said, "Slytha!" The remaining soldiers fell to the ground unconscious. She turned to Telnir, who stood fearfully only a few feet away.

He stayed put for a few seconds and then lunged at Adurna, face contorted in a snarl. "Witch!" he screamed, pinning her against the wall. She fought in his grasp, kicking his shins. Her hand groped around, looking for anything,_ anything_ that could help her. She found it, and brought the object crashing down on the back of his head. The man fell to the floor, knocked out. Adurna looked at her hand, where she held the shattered remains of a vase. She threw it aside and ran up the stairs, two at a time. There was nothing to do but to leave Teirm, leave it and all that reminded her of what she had thought was home.

She packed her bag with a few special belongings and a set of spare clothing, then ran to her bed and pulled out her bow and Aiedail, slinging the bow across her back and buckling the sword to her side. Grabbing her cloak, she sprinted down the stairs and dashed into the kitchen, where she snatched some food and stored it in her pack. Going back into the main room, she took a last look at the man she thought she could have called father, before going round the back to the stable.

She saddled Shadowstar and steered him to the doors of the stable, riding like a maniac towards the gates. Behind her she heard shouts and arrows whizzed past her, only just missing her. She spurred the black stallion again, and he galloped even faster. Adurna's heart was pounding; she knew that if she didn't make it to the gate in time, she was as good as dead. A voice in her head said,_ Run!_ Though, it was not her own, nor was it Vanilor's or Evandar's. She pushed the matter to the back of her head; she had more important things to deal with.

She saw the gate ahead. Riding toward it she realized too late that the gates where closed. The same voice as before screamed, _Magic! Use magic!_ Readying herself for the task, she shouted, "Grind feldr!" Gates, open! The heavy gates flew open with a burst of wind, and Adurna galloped through them, arrows just barely missing her as she released her hold on the magic and the gates banged shut. Now, where to go, where to go.

The cottage. She would be safe there for a few days before she would have to leave the area. The only problem was where she was to go after she left. _I'll think of that later. _She steered Shadowstar in the direction of the cottage, but he seemed to already know to go there. At the pace they were riding, they reached the cottage in less than a half hour.

Adurna dismounted and quickly draped Shadowstar's reins over the post, calling Vanilor to her at the same time. There was a loud _whoosh _as he sped from the night sky and landed in the clearing. As soon as the dragon was close enough, she felt a sickening wave of rage wash over her, so strong that, even with her barriers up, she could still feel it. Adurna crumpled to her knees, putting her hands over her ears as Vanilor roared, shouting to the night with his mental voice.

_Traitor! Murderer! Oath breaker! THEY WILL ALL DIE!_ Roared the dragon, rearing onto his hind legs. _Egg breakers, oath breakers, MURDERERS! _The last word was so loud that Adurna felt as if her ear drums had been shattered. Shadowstar whined in fear, rearing up and attempting to break the reins that held him in place.

_Stop!_ Vanilor paid no attention to her plea, only roaring again and going up onto his hind legs. "Stop! Stop it, Vanilor! STOP!" He stopped, mid roar, and looked at her as if he had just noticed her. Suddenly, he reared up, and taking her in his claws, launched himself into the sky.

She screamed as the ground quickly dropped away, leaving nothing but the black abyss of the night sky. Fear consumed her, washing away all other emotion as she clutched Vanilor's leg, eyes wide. But the fear that rolled over her next was unbelievable. The sickening wave was worse than the rage she had felt from Vanilor earlier, and came from the dragon too.

Adurna didn't know where he was taking her, but she knew that if she didn't convince Vanilor to go back, that they would probably both die. _Vanilor,_ she said to him softly. _Why are you doing this?_ He didn't answer. The only response she got was another wave of fear and rage. She tried again, coaxing him._ I can understand why you are angry. But do not kidnap me into the night. Go back to the cottage, and we can talk there._

_No._

_Why not?_

_Death is everywhere, _he answered, his voice trembling.

_Death?_ She was generally curious at this remark. No one had died.

_Yes. If I take you back, you will die._

_Vanilor,_ she said caringly, _I will not die. No one knows where the cottage is. We will be safe there for the time being. Take me back, Vanilor, and I promise that we will talk and then leave, if you wish._

_Death is a poison. How do you know you won't die?_

_Because my day has not yet come._

_I don't want to, Adurna. Don't make me._ He was pleading now.

Adurna chose her next words carefully._ I won't make you. I'm asking you too. Take me back, Vanilor. Tell me why you are so afraid._ All the while she had kept her voice calm, and soft, as if she was speaking to an upset toddler. She could feel his resolve swaying, until finally:

_Alright. But into death's grip we fly. _

He turned, flying back the way they had come. Adurna knew the fear he had felt was still there, but he had hidden it from her. At long last they landed, a bit awkwardly because Adurna was in his claws and he didn't want to squash her. She stood up, thankful to have the ground beneath her feet again, and went over to the shaking dragon.

_Thank you for bringing me back. Now, why are you so afraid?_

He refused to meet her eyes.

_Tell me,_ she persisted, using a calm and loving voice._ Why did you take me?_

_I was afraid._

_Of what._

It took him a while to answer, and when he did, his voice was small._ I was afraid they would kill you. I was scared that they would take you away from me._

_I know you're scared, I understand – _

_No, you don't!_ His voice had suddenly turned snappish and angry; he turned to face her, looking her strait in the eyes for the first time. Adurna was taken aback by his sudden change of tone. His next words told of the affection he felt, his voice loving._ Adurna, I love you. I hold you so dear. If you were to die, then I would too._

_So would I – _

_Let me finish._ _I love very much Adurna. If you were a dragon, I'd take you as my mate, but you are not, so I must be content with protecting you from harms way._

Adurna was stunned. He loved her that much?

_Please, understand. Just let me have that one bit of love. Let me protect you._ He sounded as if he was begging her.

Adurna took a deep breath, then said,_ Alright, but let us stay here for the night at least, and then we can leave. But I must ask – where will we go?_

_The Varden?_ He suggested.

_But we don't know where the Varden are._

_True. Surda? They would know where the Varden are._

_I don't know. How would they react to another rider? And how do we know they'll show us to the Varden? They might kill us on spot, thinking we work for the Empire._ She was deep in thought for a few minutes, then,_ What about the elves? They're rumored to be in Du Weldenvarden._

_Are you insane?! They would kill you and me both! Think about it, Adurna. Remember what you read. They denied your mother sanctuary with them, that's why she came here. And they would know that you're her daughter, you look almost exactly like her if your memories are anything to judge by. And we can't just waltz in there and say, "Hi, I'm a new dragon rider fleeing an evil madman. Oh, by the way, I happen to be the daughter of one of the evil madman's best servant's."_

_Alright, alright. I see your point. But where else can we go?_

Vanilor seemed rather hesitant about what he said next._ We could…we could go with that boy Eragon and the other dragon, Saphira. And that man, Brom, they were talking about._

Adurna couldn't believe her ears. "What?" she said aloud. "But that is a sure way to get us killed!"

_What choice do we have?_

She sighed. He had a point. "Alright." She finally agreed. "Evandar can go into Teirm, find them, and tell them to meet us here. It shouldn't be too hard; I think they're staying with Jeod."

_Good idea._

"Hey, Vanilor?"

_Yes._

"Where is Evandar?"

_I'm right here._

Both jumped as the white hawk spoke and they turned around to see him perched on the door, watching through beady eyes.

"Oh, thank god it's only you," Adurna breathed, a hand over her heart.

_Yeah,_ said a rather annoyed Vanilor, glaring at the snow white hawk. _Were you there the entire time? _He growled, glaring at the hawk.

_Most of it. Now, I'll go off to see this Brom._

As Evandar flew off into the night, Adurna could have sworn she heard Vanilor growl,_ Bloody bird. Can't ever keep to his own business._

Adurna shook her head. _Let's go inside. It's freezing out here._

_Alright._

It was a tight fit, but by opening the back door, which for some reason was bigger than the front, she managed to get Vanilor into the kitchen, where once he had lied down, Adurna curled up against his warm side. He smiled down at her before extending a wing over her head and together they fell asleep.

That night, she had a strange dream.

_She was in a cell, watching as a silver haired woman glared down at a girl on the floor. The girl looked strangely familiar, her hair was black, but her face was blurry and shrouded by her hair._

_The silver-haired woman's eyes were blood red and in her hand was a long black whip. She sneered, raising the whip. "Last chance to tell me the location of_ _Ellesméra."_

_When the girl remained silent, the woman brought down the whip on her bare and scarred back, smiling evilly. She bit her cracked and sore looking lip, refusing to give the woman the satisfaction of hearing her pain. Again and again, she brought the whip down on the girl's bloody back, and again and again, she was disappointed by not hearing a single sound uttered from her lips._

_After what seemed hours, the woman snarled, revealing pointed teeth. Bending down, she whispered into her ear, "You will tell me eventually, elf. No matter your parentage and your strength, I will get what I want from you. Even if it takes me years." And with that, she stood, starting to head for the door, but stopped as she heard a whisper of a word from the girl before she passed out. "Never."_

Adurna woke with a start, panting. She saw the gold sheet above her and wondered whether she had been captured and was in the capital Urû'baen. But it soon dawned on her that it was Vanilor's wing, extended over her head. She snuggled against his warm scales and fell asleep again, only to be troubled by yet another dream.

It was dark, black everywhere. A man with jet black hair stood before her. He looked to be only in his thirties and had pale skin. He stood in front of her, cold pale blue eyes searching her face. He smiled a smile that made Adurna want to shiver. It was an evil gesture, something you only see in people who are crazy.

"You will do just fine." His voice was like a hiss, and she immediately recognized it from her dream the other night.

"Wha – what?" was all she could manage to choke out.

His features contorted into a sneer. "You seem to be ignorant of your past. Faena was always a fool. She betrayed me, your mother. To save you, apparently. Be grateful. I decided I didn't want you dead. And it's a good thing to. A dragon. Ha! And I thought there was only one outside my control."

He started to walk toward her. "Stay away from me!" she screamed.

"Oh, why should I? You are under my rule; through me you have stayed alive even though you probably should have been killed. You as good as belong to me."

Adurna tried to turn and run, but found that she couldn't, her legs seemed to be locked in place as the man paced closer. He laughed, the cold sound reverberating through her head.

"You cannot escape me. No one can!"

His voice had taken on an insane note; one that she knew could belong to only one person. "Galbatorix."

Galbatorix laughed again, shaking with mirth. "Oh yes, you are a quick one, aren't you? Not slow at all. That is good. You are learning. But not enough. You still haven't realized, have you? Who your father is?"

She shook her head, not comprehending. "What do you mean? What are you talking about? WHY ARE YOU HERE?!" she screamed at him, still trying to move her legs, desperately trying to run.

"Oh, I'm afraid that won't help you. You cannot run from me. You will find out soon enough."

He had reached her, looking down at her with those unnaturally pale eyes. He smiled again; a cold calculating smiled that made it seem as if he was trying to anticipate her next move. His eyes bored into her own, as if he was trying to see into her soul. Something tugged at her consciousness, pulling her away. And then everything was light again.


	5. A Box and a Ring

_Everyone, I apologize for a mistake in the last chapter. I said:_ Adurna woke with a start, panting. She saw the white sheet above her, wondering if she had gone to the afterlife.

_It should have been different because in the first chapter I said that Vanilor's wings were gold. So, I'm going to change that (eventually). Anyways, just wanted to tell you all that, so, on with the story!_

Chapter Four:

A Box and a Ring

_Last chapter:_ _Something tugged at her consciousness, pulling her away. And then everything was light again._

Adurna starred up into a large pale blue eye and nearly screamed in fright before remembering that the eye belonged to Vanilor. She sat up, eyes wide and nearly hit her head on the dragon's snout, he was so close.

She turned to face him, and realized that she was drenched in cold sweat. _Adurna! Adurna! Are you alright? What happened? How –_

_I'm fine,_ she interrupted, though didn't believe she was fine at all.

_I couldn't wake you up! You were screaming and tossing around. I thought you were having a fit._

_I'm _fine she repeated forcefully. _Just – just a bad dream. A nightmare, that's all._

He glared at her suspiciously but didn't press the matter. _Evandar came by right before you started thrashing around. He said that Brom will come by in about an hour._

_Alright,_ she sighed._ I'll just go get cleaned up._ She stood up and started to walk toward the door when her foot caught on something and she tripped, sending her sprawling on the hard wooden floor. She pushed herself up, and turning to see Vanilor chuckling with uncontained mirth. _What?_ She asked, thoroughly annoyed.

_Nothing. It's just –_ he stopped there, over whelmed with laugher.

_What?_ Adurna repeated, giving him a death glare.

_Well, you just seem to do that a lot. Tripping over something you didn't even realize was there and sprawling on the ground._

He chuckled again, the grating sound of stone on stone resounding through the entire cottage. She shook her head and rolled her eyes. She would never, ever, understand men. And it didn't matter what species they were from either.

When she went to get up from the floor though, something caught her eye. She turned to investigate, and found that a bit of the wooden floor boards had been pulled up by her toe, and as she was about to replace it, she stopped.

In front of her was a small depression, used to keep things hidden. She lifted the floor board away to reveal a small hole, about half a foot wide, and a good foot across in length. Inside the depression, which was about four inches deep, was a small box.

She lifted it out and set it on the floor next to her. On the cover was carved an ornate blue dragon, wings spread out as if it were flying. Each of the dragon's scales was a spectacular light blue and glittered as the light from the kitchen window struck it. She bent down closer and examined the dragon's eyes. Each one was made of a tiny sapphire and she gazed at it in amazement as Vanilor leaned over her shoulder to peer at it.

_What is it?_

Adurna glanced over at the white dragon and then turned back to the box and opened the lid. A tune played from the box, and she spotted a key that, when wound, played the twinkling music that the music box played. She listened to the tune for a little while before examining the contents of the box.

Inside were a few beautiful stones, each one a different color from the rainbow, no larger than the nail on her pinky finger. There was also a beautiful sapphire with a strange symbol on it that rested on a plain silver band and a silver bangle. But what really caught her eye was a scroll of parchment with a wax seal of a dragon on it.

She picked it up, and examined it for a few fleeting seconds before breaking the seal. She unfurled it and read:

_Adurna,_

_If you are reading this, then I am long dead. I have been hunted by Galbatorix for betraying him. You probably know that I once served him. When I found out that I was pregnant with you, I fled him for fear that he might kill you. Please understand that I love you very dearly and never meant for you to be harmed. Inside the forest, there is a stone. It contains a dragon hatchling, the only one outside of Galbatorix's control that I know of. Find it. It resides under a tree near our favorite glade. The tree is marked with the symbol of a circle and a crescent moon. The egg will be white and gold. Do not tell Telnir of the egg. He is loyal to the empire and didn't give away our location only because I made him swear in the ancient language not to and also because I saved his life long ago. Once you find the egg, travel to the village Carvahall and ask for a man called Brom. Once you find him, give him the egg and ask him to take you to the Varden. You will be safe there._

_Again, I love you dearly and never meant to put you in such danger._

_Love,_

_Your Mother_

Adurna stared at the letter in shock. Her Mother had known about the dragon egg! Vanilor, who had apparently read the letter over her shoulder, said,_ So, I guess we did do the right thing._

_What?_

_By asking Brom to come here. Your Mother wanted you to go to him, but instead he came here. Worked out rather well in my opinion._

As much as Adurna hated it, Vanilor had a point. She put the scroll back inside the music box and took out the other objects. The bangle was thin, with intricate vines carved into it. She slipped it onto her wrist. She picked up the ring, and held it up to Vanilor who had leaned closer to get a better look at it.

He touched the sapphire with the tip of his snout. _It holds power._

_Yes,_ she agreed.

_Put it on._

She complied, and looked down at it on the ring finger of her left hand. It gleamed as she slipped it onto her finger, as if somebody had just polished it. A strange power seemed to emanate from it, and Vanilor touched his snout against the gem set in the ring again.

_It is enchanted._

_With what?_

It took him a moment to answer._ No one will be able to scry you while you wear it._

_Scry?_

Vanilor gazed at her in annoyance._ Yes, scry. It means to look at something magically when it is far away and you can't see it._

_Oh._

_Anyways, they won't be able to see you. The only trouble is that it'll use your energy when someone does, though you won't die from energy loss. You'll know if somebody is scrying you._

_How do you know all this?_ Adurna asked, amazed.

Vanilor ignored her question and just said, _If you want to get cleaned up before Brom gets here, then do it now._

She grumbled, and closed the box just as the last chiming note faded away. Standing up, she moved over to the table, set the music box in her pack that was on the table, and walked to a water basin in the corner. After splashing her face with the icy water, she tied her hair messily into a ponytail with a strip of leather and sat back down on the floor with Vanilor.

Sometime later there was a knock on the door and she stood up, walking quickly to the door before opening it a crack, hand on Aiedail. Outside was the old man Brom and Eragon. She opened it just wide enough for them to enter before shutting the door hastily, but not before she took a quick look outside to see if anyone else was around.

Brom raised an eyebrow at her behavior, but didn't question it. She beckoned at the table for them to take a seat and asked, "You weren't followed?"

"No." Adurna searched Brom's face when he responded. His voice was gruff, but somehow comforting. It sounded familiar too, as if from a half remembered dream.

She sat down across from the pair and nervously tapped her foot. She still couldn't get rid of the feeling that she was about to be ambushed. Brom was the first to speak.

"Your hawk tells me that you wish to accompany us."

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Well," she began, watching the window anxiously. "If you haven't noticed yet, there was probably some tight security around Teirm. That might just be because of me."

"We noticed," he growled darkly, making Adurna stare at him.

"And they probably already have posters with my face on them plastered around the city. And if they don't, then it's only a matter of time before they do. Also because of this." She rummaged around in her pack and pulled out the letter, handing it to Brom.

His eyes scanned it quickly before he said hastily, "How did you come to possess this?"

Adurna gave him a searching glance before answering, "I found it this morning. Tripped over a floor board and found this hidden under it. Why?"

"It doesn't matter," he answered a little too quickly for his response to be believable. "You may accompany us, but I warn you, we may attract even more danger for you, especially since we're tracking the Ra'zac."

She nodded quickly in response. She remembered reading about the Ra'zac once. The King's personal dragon hunters, if her source was correct.

"Also, we are not going to the Varden for quite some time. It will be a good year before I plan to take anyone to the Varden."

Adurna nodded her consent again and stood up. The other two followed suit and Brom handed her back the letter, which she tucked safely back into her pack before inquiring, "When do we leave?"

"Now, unless you have any plans."

"No. I'm ready." She lifted up her pack and shouldered it, starting to walk to the door.

Vanilor suddenly stuck his head towards Brom and asked, a bit unkindly, _Where is Evandar?_

"Young Skulblaka. How could I forget about you? Your friend is flying overhead, keeping watch."

Vanilor grunted in reply.

Brom cautiously raised a hand toward Vanilor's snout, and rubbed it. Vanilor jumped at the touch, but then relaxed. Adurna tried to contact him to ask what startled him but found a thick barrio around his mind and he gazed into Brom's eyes and the two seemed to share a communication before Brom pulled away and said tersely, "Come now. We must be leaving soon," and he strode out the door.

She glanced at Eragon and could tell immediately by his expression that this was normal behavior for Brom and that it annoyed him greatly. Adurna ushered him out the door and shut it behind her, knowing that Vanilor would go out the back. She locked the door and turned to find Saphira, sitting in the middle of the clearing, gleaming in the sunlight. She looked regal, her cat-like eyes studying Adurna's face before they turned to Vanilor, who had just come around the back of the house.

The two dragons seemed to share some kind of communication before Saphira turned to Adurna and said,_ I am glad you decided to join us._

_So am I…I think_

She chuckled and looked at Eragon who announced, "I'm going to ride with Saphira. I'll see you at lunch."

He climbed onto her back and the blue dragon launched herself into the sky, followed by Vanilor, who said to Adurna privately before flying into the sky, _Take care._

_I will._

And then they were gone. Adurna turned her gaze to Brom who was looking into the sky wistfully, as if he wished to be up there as well. Then he turned to Adurna and said, "Well, we best be off."

He climbed onto his white steed and Adurna mounted Shadowstar. They set the horses at a steady canter, and started down the trail. After a few minutes Brom commented, "You carry a powerful sword. Your mother's, correct?"

"Yes," she answered, keeping her eyes on the road ahead. "How did you know it was my mother's sword? How did you know my mother?"

"Oh, I met her every now and then. Especially when she came to me for shelter from Galbatorix. Also you look almost exactly like her, except for the eyes."

Adurna looked at him sharply, all her attention focused on the old man. "You knew her well?"

"Yes. But tell me, how did she die? I thought she was still alive before I read that letter."

She hesitated, trying to gather her thoughts. "I really don't know. She was killed when I was five, I believe. But you see, I don't remember her well. My only true memory of her is when she died. There was a sword wound, I'm sure, but I can't remember who it was from."

He seemed to be in thought for a few minutes, scratching his chin in contemplation. "It sounds like someone erased your memory of her, or most likely suppressed it. But why?"

"Could I get it back?" she asked eagerly, hoping against hope that she could.

"It is possible, though hard. It would take a great deal for that to happen."

They sat in silence for a few more minutes, Adurna thinking hard on what he had just said. Then, "Your voice sounds familiar, but not from the tavern. Have you – wait a minute – it was you." It wasn't a question.

Brom made a sound of confusion.

She explained quickly, "That night, when the soldiers came, there was a voice, a man's voice. It was yours. You helped me escape!"

"In the long run, yes. But it was you who knew all the words. Normally, I'd be surprised, but considering your mother and all, she probably taught you some of the ancient language, did she not?"

"Yes."

"But the question is why the person who erased Faena from your memory didn't erase her teachings." He glared at the trail ahead in puzzlement.

No one spoke for the longest time. Adurna still couldn't shake off the feeling that they were about to be attacked. But then, "Stop." She put her hand out to motion him to stop. Brom stared at her in confusion and was about to say something when she shushed him with a quick gesture. She raised her head, looking all around, ears pricked for any sound. There was the snapping of a twig and then all was quite once more.

She dismounted, hand on Aiedail's hilt. Suddenly she lashed out directly at the forest brush to her right. There was a gasp of surprise, and then a loud thump as a man in soldier's uniform fell out from behind the tree, dead.

Adurna wiped Aiedail on the man's tunic and then sheathed the blade. Brom dismounted, and together they managed to hide the man's body in the underbrush.

"Probably a scout," Brom said, getting back onto the horse.

"Then we probably should leave," she suggested.

"Yup." They started down the trail again at a brisk trot and soon they were out of the forest and Teirm was out of sight. They kept riding in silence for a few more hours and then Brom said a bit sharply, "Where did you get that ring?"

Adurna looked down at her left hand and said, "It was my mother's. I found it in a box with a few other things that were hers." Brom nodded, seeming to be deep in thought again.

Lunch was a quite affair and when the dragons took off to the skies again, Adurna rode Shadowstar slightly ahead of the two males, sensing that Eragon wanted to talk to Brom.

When they stopped to make camp, Eragon ventured out into the forest looking for water while Brom attempted to start the fire. Saphira was sitting behind Brom and Vanilor behind Adurna as she undid the leather strip holding her hair back. Suddenly the blue dragon sprang up and wrapped her wings around the old man protectively, looking for any sign of danger.

The two scaled beasts must have shared a silent communication because Adurna was suddenly yanked back as Vanilor grabbed her tunic in his claws, wrapping his wings around her.

She stared into the golden membranes and then turned toward the dragon's body, trying to contact him, but there were thick barriers around his mind that she couldn't breach. Faintly, she heard Brom's angry voice calling out to Saphira, trying to get her to let him go. There was the rustling of branches and a yell of "Stop. It's me!"

"Oops! You could've killed me! Where's Brom? Adurna?" Eragon's voice issued from some where outside of the golden walls that were Vanilor's wings, sounding anxious.

Brom snapped, "I'm right here. Tell your crazy dragon to release me; she won't listen to me" at the same time that Adurna shouted, "Here! Tell him to let me go! He won't let me in."

"Let them go!" she heard Eragon shout. "Didn't you tell them?"

_No,_ both dragon's said at the same time._ You just said to keep them safe,_ added Saphira.

Vanilor lifted his wings as Eragon said, "I found an Urgal footprint. And it's fresh"

Brom, who must have been realized by Saphira before Adurna, immediately became serious. "Saddle the horses. We're leaving." He put out the fire and Adurna tried to step forward to follow his orders, but found Vanilor's teeth in her shirt. Before she could say anything to him, Brom spoke, "What's wrong with your arm?"

It was then she noticed that Eragon was holding his arm awkwardly. "My wrist is broken," he said, swaying on the spot.

Brom swore. "Saddle Cadoc for him, Adurna."

She tried again to pull away from the crystal dragon but then angrily snapped, "I would, but a certain dragon won't let me."

Vanilor growled and Brom looked up from the saddle. "Let her go," he grumbled at the dragon. "She'll be fine. You're right here. Nothing is going to harm her."

Vanilor growled again before releasing his hold on her, and Adurna rushed toward Shadowstar, saddling both him and Cadoc before the old man had even finished with his own horse. Brom helped Eragon onto Cadoc as she swung onto Shadowstar.

After that, Brom got onto his white horse and told Saphira and Vanilor, "It's almost dark; you both might as well fly right overhead. If Urgals show up, they'll think twice about attacking with you nearby."

_They better, or else they won't think again,_ remarked Saphira before launching herself into the sky.

Vanilor hesitated a moment before touching his snout to Adurna's cheek, murmuring, _Take care._

_You know me,_ she comforted, patting him on the nose before he took to the night sky.

_Yes, which means you won't._

_Hey!_ she yelled at him with mock hurt as he disappeared.

They galloped into the night. A mile from camp, they stopped, hearing a hunting horn in the distance. "They must have found where we were," said Brom, "and probably Saphira's and Vanilor's tracks. They will chase us now. It's not in their nature to let prey escape."

Then two horns winded. Fear seized Adurna. "Our only chance is to run." Brom's face went blank as he called the dragons. They rushed out of the sky and landed. "You two leave your horses. You will be safer with them," he commanded.

"What about you?" Eragon objected.

"I'll be fine. Now go!"

Adurna was about to protest, but was suddenly lifted out of the saddle by Vanilor, who deposited her on his back before taking off into the sky, not waiting to be told otherwise. Eragon and Saphira soon joined them up in the air and she saw him wince a few times in pain as Saphira's movements jostled his wrist. The horns blared nearby, sending a new wave of fear through Adurna.

She glanced down and saw Brom crashing through the underbrush with Cadoc and Shadowstar, forcing the horses to their limits. The horns trumpeted in unison behind them and then were quiet.

Minutes passed by and Adurna was starting to wonder where the Urgals where when a horn blew, this time in the distance. She sighed, and relaxed a bit, looking around. She was really starting to enjoy flying. The wind brushed past her face in an exhilarating kind of way as Vanilor slowed his pace a little. Her hair whipped behind her, flying back in the wind. But suddenly a horn sounded directly below them and she jumped as Vanilor quickened his pace.

She looked down again and saw the familiar horned beasts charging along the path below, shouting coarse commands to each other. They were swiftly gaining on the old man.

There was a shout of "Now!" from her left a she turned to see Saphira drop from the sky directly in front of the Urgals.

The horned monsters shouted in alarm and yanked on their horses' reins.

_Vanilor! Land!_ Was all she managed to choke out as she watched the Urgals address Eragon. But he didn't land; he just kept flying overhead, jaw set. _Vanilor, land. We have to help them._

_No._

_Oh, stop being so pig-headed,_ she snapped._ Land or I'll make you._

He obviously doubted that though, because he kept to the air directly over the trees. Adurna examined the ground only ten or fifteen feet below. Vanilor seemed to realize what she was about to do and yelled, _No!_ but he was too late. She had jumped.

She landed on her feet cat-like as the white dragon yelled. No pain. No broken bones. _Must be the elf in me,_ she thought before advancing on the Urgal in front of her.

Just as she reached the Urgal, one came up behind her and attacked her. Caught by surprise, she only just raised Aiedail in time to block the blow. A small, unnoticed fight ensued between Adurna and the two Urgals, in which she got knocked to the ground quite a few times because of the odds. Two against one was defiantly not fair.

She rolled on the ground, just barely avoiding a sword when the party of Urgals became enraged at something that Eragon had apparently said, and the group, including the two that had attacked Adurna, advanced on the pair. He raised a hand, palm glowing, and barked, "Jierda!"

"No!"

But too late, the magic issued out of his hand and beams of light struck the Urgals in the gut. They flew back, hitting trees. Eragon tumbled off of Saphira as the magic took its toll and she bent over her rider.

Adurna started to rush foreword as an Urgal staggered to his feet, lifting his sword above Saphira's neck. She killed him with a flurry of talons. Adurna ran to Saphira. _Is he alright?_

Saphira didn't even look up as she answered,_ I think so. The fool, if I'd known what he was going to do, I wouldn't have landed._

With that said she took Eragon in her claws and jumped into the air. Adurna watched her go and turned to see Brom in the distance and Vanilor coming in to land. But then one of the Urgals stood up, raising a club.

She turned, trying to block the blow, but was too late. The club came down on her head, and she fell to the ground, stars swimming in her eyes. The Urgal raised his club again, ready for the final blow. And then Vanilor was there, snapping the Urgal in half with his mighty jaw. His face swam above her head as he picked her up in his claws and launched into the sky.

The steady up down motion of flight put her into a daze, her head throbbed as they landed, and Vanilor put her down. She put her hands to her temples, trying to massage away the pain. _Are you alright?_

Vanilor's voice entered her mind, taking away some of the throbbing pain in her head.

_I think so,_ she answered slowly, trying to stand. But the throbbing got worse and she lay down on the ground, hands over her eyes.

_Don't move till Brom has a look at your head. It feels like you might have a concussion._

_I'm fine. Just a bad hit on the head. I've had worse._

_Oh? Like what?_ he asked, sounding skeptic.

_I fell off a cliff once._

_You what?!_

_Fell off a cliff. Was eight…slipped…._

_Adurna! Keep talking. You can't fall asleep on me till Brom looks at your head._

_Alright, alright,_ she grumbled.

There was a rustle of movement and she moved her hands slightly to see Brom moving over to her and sitting down next to her. He picked up a damp rag, asked her to sit up, and then started dabbing at the wound. She winced, and when he pulled away, Adurna saw that it had blood on it.

When he was done, Brom insisted on wrapping her head in bandages, saying, "It's a nasty wound. You probably have a concussion. Don't move."

When he was done, he handed her a bowl of soup and sat down across the fire from her. She glanced over at Eragon, who was lying on a bedroll with a splint on his arm. "Is he going to be alright?" she asked, concerned.

"Oh, he'll be fine, which is bad for him." At Adurna's confused look, he explained, "I'm going to kill him. He knows that that magic was far too difficult for him. It could have killed him!" He stabbed at his empty bowl in annoyance.

Adurna quickly changed the subject, "How did those Urgals find us?"

"I don' know," he admitted.

After Adurna had finished, she handed her empty bowl to Brom and took out her bedroll, lying under the blankets. Vanilor laid down behind her and the two promptly fell asleep.

Yet again Adurna found herself in the dark place and Galbatorix in front of her. He came closer, so close that he was only a foot or so away. Adurna looked up. Even though she was tall, Galbatorix towered over her by about a head.

"So, you escaped me, yet again."

"Wait, the Urgals were under you orders?" She was really confused now. The Urgals had always been independent of the Empire.

"Oh, yes. I congratulate you. Not that many people secede at evading me, and even fewer secede twice."

"Why do you keep speaking to me? Surely you have other more important things to do? And you have no connection t me what so ever. So why do you keep coming?"

He laughed again, and chocked out, "Yet again you are quite naïve. Hasn't it occurred to you yet? No, it hasn't. It will eventually. I'll let you figure it out though. It would be better that way."

She backed away from him, this time she could move her legs. But after a few steps found that she hit something, a wall. Suddenly the room was lit up, and she found herself in a plain stone study. There was almost nothing in it, only a wooden desk and chair, a bookshelf, and a stone basin.

Galbatorix looked around, taking in the scene. "Welcome to my study." He looked at Adurna, taking in everything about her. His eyes alighted on the ring on her left hand. "No wonder I couldn't scry you. Your mother's old ring, I see."

For once Adurna wasn't curious. All she wanted was to get out of the room and away from this madman. Galbatorix laughed, seeming to have read her thoughts. "Oh, you and I have much to discuss. It doesn't matter if I have to wait."

And then everything was fading, including Galbatorix, and she woke with a start, sitting bolt upright, looking around, wide eyed. Vanilor's face appeared in front of hers, and he asked, _Are you alright?_

_No, but I will be,_ she said truthfully. She turned, and saw that Brom had also gone to sleep, though his sleep seemed undisturbed. Adurna looked at the horizon, seeing that there were only a few hours till dawn.

She lay back down, deciding to try to sleep again, and this time her dreams were undisturbed.

_Cheers to my lovely reviewers! You all are so great and wonderful, and you are all so kind to me. Well, here's my chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. I promised Adalbjorn that I'd try to get up my next chapter before Christmas and here it is. Please review and have a happy holiday. I'm so glad! This is my longest chapter yet!_

_Happy Holidays yet again and I'll try to Update before the New Year._

_Signed,_

_V.H._


	6. Whittling Wood and Comfort

Chapter Five:

Whittling Wood and Comfort

The next two days pasted rather uneventfully. Brom went looking for the Urgals that had escaped with Saphira and convinced a grudging Vanilor to come with him. If the white dragon had been very protective before, it was nothing compared to this. He didn't even let Adurna go to the nearby stream alone to bath or get water. Adurna could understand his behavior and reaction to what she had done but the over protectiveness was starting to become very trying.

Seeing this, Brom had managed to convince Vanilor that in order to keep Adurna safe, he had to come help him and Saphira look for the Urgals. So Adurna had been left in the clearing with the unconscious Eragon from morning when her three other companions left to dusk when they came back.

Brom had also taken it upon himself to fully train Adurna with the sword, though he had been strictly warned by Vanilor that if Adurna was hurt seriously, it would be the last day that the old man would be alive. After agreeing to these conditions, Brom assessed her technical skill along with her strengths and weaknesses. There was a surprising amount of strength behind her attacks and her speed was amazing. But her fighting lacked technical skill because she had taught herself to use Aiedail by watching others use a sword instead of getting lessons from a smith or some other person. Not that there was a person who would give a girl lessons in swordplay in Teirm.

After getting started, Brom had taken a lot of time to teach her more complicated movements. Adurna was thrilled that there was someone to spare with, and even more glad that they could rival her. No Urgal or bandit she had ever fought against had had such skill.

It was the second day they had been in the clearing and Adurna was making some stew in hopes that it might tempt Eragon to stir again. He had been stirring throughout the entire day, though the day had only started a few hours before. Adurna had already eaten, but had made some food so that if Eragon woke he would have something to eat.

When she was done she climbed a tree right on the edge of the clearing and watched the surrounding wildlife. After a while, she left the tree and traveled the short distance to the horses and stroked each one on the head, sitting with them in their little clump of grass.

When what she thought was an hour had passed, she left the horses and went back to the clearing, only to find that Eragon was awake, eating his stew. She stood behind the same tree watching him curiously. He seemed tired, which was to be expected considering how much energy he had lost, and stiff. She watched him for about half an hour, noting his movements, before climbing her tree again as Eragon sat on the other side of the clearing.

Adurna watched as he paced around the entire area, not bothering to look up to where her hiding spot was. Then he sat down again directly under her hiding spot about fifteen feet above the ground where he sat. Adurna took out a dagger and started to whittle a piece of wood into a random shape, not particularly paying attention. She starred off into space for a while, thinking of who her father might be. _He could be anyone,_ she thought.

She was considering all the possibilities when someone said, "How long have you been up there?"

Adurna looked down and saw Eragon looking up at her. He had probably only found her because of the chips of wood that had fallen onto his head. "As long as you have been awake. Why?"

"Nothing," he muttered, still not taking his eyes off her figure above him. "How did you get up there?"

"I climbed. Obviously."

"No, I mean, how did you get up _there?_ To that branch? There's no hand holds to get up there."

"I jumped."

"You _jumped?_"

"Yes, like _this –_" She jumped off the branch, landing nimbly on her feet.

Eragon stared at her in astonishment. "That was fifteen feet at lease!"

"Yes, and? Didn't Brom tell you my mother was an elf?" He shook his head. "Well now you know."

Eragon, still looking amazed, wandered out of the clearing, probably to think. Adurna got back onto her branch and continued to whittle the piece of wood in her hands. Soon, she could hear the rhythmic thump of wings and the two dragons arrived at the camp at the same time Eragon reappeared.

She watched as Brom dismounted from Saphira's back and stalked angrily toward Eragon. "What happened?" he asked innocently.

"What happened?" the old man roared. "I've been trying to clean up your mess!" He slashed at the air with his sword, drops of blood flinging in an arc across the camp site. "Do you know what you did with that little trick of yours? Do you?"

"I stopped the Urgals from catching you," Eragon responded.

"Yes, but that piece of magic nearly killed you! Not to mention Adurna! She tried to help you but ended up getting hurt too! You've been sleeping for nearly two days and she has a really bad concussion. That's why she stayed here! There were twelve Urgals. _Twelve!_ But that didn't stop you from trying to throw them all the way to Teirm, now did it? What were you thinking? Sending a rock through each of their heads would have been the smart thing to do. But no, you had to knock them unconscious so they could run away later. I've spent the last two days trying to track them down. Even with Saphira and Vanilor, three escaped!"

Adurna didn't want to butt in, but it looked like it might be necessary. The conversation continued a while longer, in which Brom stuck his sword into the ground in anger and he continued to yell at Eragon. "You don't even deserve to be called a Rider after this, _boy._" He yanked up his sword and stomped over to the fire to clean his blade.

She was really annoyed now. Brom shouldn't have been so hard on him. She doubted very much that he would have scolded her as he had Eragon if she had done the same thing he had. She threw her dagger so that it whizzed over Brom's head and imbedded itself in the middle of the fire and jumped down. "Don't be so hard on him, Brom. Yes, he didn't think," Eragon shot her a glare, which she ignored. "But you'll just have to teach him what to do in situations like that – Gods forbid that it happens again. And no one really got hurt, and my injury isn't that bad. I'll be fine and so will Eragon."

Brom had looked up, startled, when she had thrown the dagger and now looked back down at the blade he was cleaning, still not looking convinced. Eragon hesitantly approached the old man to speak to him and Adurna left the clearing to give them a bit of privacy, but not before swiftly grabbing her dagger out of the fire, moving her hand so fast that it didn't even get burned by the flame.

She walked to the stream, aware that Vanilor was behind her. Once she had sat down next to the stream, she continued to carve the wood.

_You have changed, little one. _He nosed her cheek.

_Don't we all change at some point?_

_Yes, but you are growing up to fast. You shouldn't have to deal with all these problems._

_I should be saying the same about you. You are growing up to fast._

_Yes that is true, but also normal. I am ancient in my thoughts, though young in body. Every time I talk to you, you seem to get a little older. You throw yourself into every task Brom assigns you. What is bothering you?_

The question wouldn't have normally loosened her up, but his time it did. She sighed. She had been up tight for a while now._ I don't know Vanilor. I don't know._ She leaned against his warm side and slid down so her back was on the ground. Vanilor moved his head so that it was lying next to his Rider's.

_I love you._

The words were simple enough, but had a massive impact on Adurna's mood. She brightened, and smiled. _And I you._ Then she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Yet again she found herself in Galbatorix's presence for the third time. "What do you want?" she accused.

"Only to talk." He sat down on the grass in a beautiful garden, and gestured for Adurna to follow suit.

She sat, and asked, "Where are we?"

"In the castle garden at Urû'baen."

She stood up abruptly and looked around. There was no one in sight. "How is it that I am speaking to you? This is only a dream."

"Ah, yes, but it is possible to contact someone through their dreams with magic. Now, _sit,_" he commanded and she regretfully complied. "Tell me, how are you? You don't seem as well as before."

Adurna chuckled, "Surely you have another motive to haunting my dreams than to exchange pleasantries?"

"No," he answered.

"Well, if you must know, you are making me ill."

"And how is that?"

"You won't leave me alone. Why are you contacting me anyways? If you answer that question it might improve my health some," she added when he hesitated.

"I have a certain…interest in you." he answered after a moments thought, choosing his words carefully.

"And what kind of interest is that?"

He was silent for a few seconds before responding, "I believe it best if you figure that out on your own."

"You know," she said, giving him a glare. "I'm starting to get very annoyed with all this 'you should figure it out on your own' stuff. Why won't you tell me?!" Her voice had reached a hysterical note at the end, and she stood up, pacing in a small circle in front of Galbatorix.

"Patience, patience. Time will tell all. You remind me a bit of myself when I was your age. I was so impatient, so _naïve._"

"I am not like you!" she yelled at him, stopping in her tracks.

"You are more like me than you know," he answered darkly.

"No I am not!" she screamed at him. Her shoulders had become tense, and she clenched her fists and fury.

"Oh and how so?" he growled, standing up so that he could face her. "I know you better than probably any other. I have watched you all your life! It is only because of me that you are even alive!"

"That does not matter!" She marched up to him and poked him in the chest. If anyone else had been there they would have thought that Adurna had gone out of her mind. "You say I am like you. I am not. You committed atrocities –"

"Atrocities!" He glared down at her, blue eyes flashing dangerously. "What you call atrocities I call the unfortunate but necessary acts of war. The Rider's of old were corrupt! Who watches the watchers, hmm? You tell me what you would have done in my position! See if it was any better."

They stood there facing each other angrily and Adurna retorted, "I don't know what I would have done. But I wouldn't have done what you did. That was murder!"

"The elven Rider's used the human ones for their own devices. They used us! I did what I had to! I'm not proud of all that I did, but I did it for the good of the Empire!"

"Oh, and would killing my mother be in the category of 'for the good of the Empire'?"

"Don't change the subject," he snapped.

"Answer the question!" she roared, her own fierceness surprising her.

Galbatorix seemed stunned at her response as well, but only for a second. The same anger and malice was in his voice when he answered, but there was a hint of what Adurna thought was remorse in his voice. "I didn't want to. I had to in order to keep the peace. I let her live for as many years as I could, but when I found out that the Varden were starting to believe that she had left my services for real, I had to kill her. I couldn't let her go to my enemies!"

He still sounded like an evil madman, but there was something that glinted in his eyes that made him look like a scared little boy. But Adurna didn't pay attention to that. "But you didn't have to! You could have captured her instead!"

"I wish I could have. But she would never have allowed herself to be captured."

Suddenly, Adurna collapsed to the ground crying and hugging her knees to her chest. She didn't notice as Galbatorix sat on the ground beside her and pulled her close to his chest, trying to comfort her. She sobbed into his chest for what seemed an eternity before she had calmed down and, realizing who had been comforting her, she pulled away, almost disgusted with herself.

"You see Adurna? You are like me," he said, allowing her to pull away from him. "I have helped you and you have helped me."

They sat in silence for a while longer, in which Adurna thought about what Galbatorix had just said. He did seem to become a bit more human each time she spoke to him. And he had just _comforted_ her. She knew that he had a reputation for being intimidating and cruel, which she had seen the first time he had spoke to her, but he had become calmer and kinder when talking to her. She shook her head, trying to clear it.

Then, "You said a few nights ago that I still hadn't figured out who my father was. Which leads me to think that you know who he is."

Galbatorix answered, "You're determined. Yes, I know who he is, of course I do. But you're not ready to know. You will soon enough though."

And with that said, he faded from sight along with the surrounding garden and Adurna woke to find herself back in camp. She sat up, utterly confused. "How did I get here?" She looked around and found that both Brom and Eragon were at her side with Saphira behind them and Vanilor on her right.

Brom answered before any of the others could. "Vanilor said that you fell asleep near the spring and he couldn't wake you up. Then you started to thrash. He called us and we carried you back to camp."

"Oh," was all she could manage to say. Brom fetched a bowl of soup for her and she ate it happily, not realizing that she had been so hungry. Then she noticed that the sky was dark and she asked, "How long have I been out?"

"Only a few hours," replied Brom, taking the now empty bowl from her and began to undo the bandage around her head.

"I'm fine," she said, trying to push Brom away. "I swear it doesn't hurt."

"I know, but I have to check your wound. Staying asleep like that when we tried to wake you up so many times is not natural. It could have something to do with your injury."

Adurna let him finish unwrapping her head even though she had an idea as to why she had slept so long. "Hmm…almost finished healing. Another day or two maybe." He wrapped it up again before leaving Adurna to her own devices. Vanilor came over and lovingly licked her on the cheek before curling himself around her and wrapping his tail around her legs.

_Here,_ he said, depositing the dagger and piece of wood next to her. She picked up the wood and dagger, noticing for the first time that the piece of wood that she had been cutting all day had been shaped into a dragon sitting upright, neck arched regally. Each of the scales she had finished was engraved into a magnificent shape. She realized that the dragon was the same dragon that was on the music box.

_Oh my God…_

_What?_ Vanilor asked worriedly.

_This carving…I didn't even realize what I was doing when I was making it._

_Well, it looks very good. I like it, you should finish it. Have you ever carved wood before?_

_Occasionally, I was mediocre at it. But this, this is magnificent._

_As I said, you have changed. Some for the better and some for the worst._

_Maybe._ With that said, Vanilor extended his wing over her head and together they fell asleep.

_I'm sorry for such a short chapter compared to last. But this is the length that it got to so it will stay this length. I can't believe that I typed this entire chapter in one sitting. Usually it takes longer. Yeah, I know, some of you guys are probably saying "Doesn't she spend **any** time with her family?! It's Christmas for heaven sakes!" Well, we had Christmas this morning so I was free for the entire day. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was hard for me to write. And don't kill me if you don't like how Galbatorix acted in this chapter. There is a reason that he acted the way he did. A reason that I hope to explain in the coming chapters (or, in more specific terms, when they go to Gil'ead). So, I hope you all had a good holiday and since I am on winter break I hope to publish many chapters for this story. Please review as a Christmas gift and an early (as in 24 days early) birthday gift._

_Signed,_

_V.H._


	7. Blue Blade, Red Blade

Chapter Six:

Blue Blade, Red Blade

Brom's training filled every waking hour over the next several weeks while the companions traveled to Dras-Leona. Adurna grew to know Eragon better, but often the male would thoroughly annoy her with something he did or said. But over all, he was a nice person, just opinionated and sometimes pigheaded.

Spring slowly crept over the land and Adurna felt her spirit come alive again as new live came into bloom. But nothing she did could deter Vanilor from his quest of making sure that Adurna was safe and well at all times.

The visits from Galbatorix continued, though they were not a frequent as before. Sometimes he wouldn't visit for several days at a time and then he would come for even more days every night. Some of their talks were unpleasant and some were quite nice. But Adurna kept in mind that he was the enemy at the moment, but she couldn't help it if the man decided to talk to her. But no matter what happened in the dreams, she couldn't keep Vanilor from thinking something was wrong because of how restless she had become.

Along the trip they bought some leather from a small village and Brom made a saddle for Vanilor that was similar to Saphira's. One day Brom said, "Today, you will ride Vanilor. You must learn how to ride him if you are to be a Rider."

"I have no problem with that," she responded. "And I doubt that Vanilor does either. It's just another way to keep me safe to him."

"Hmm…"

Brom showed her how to strap the saddle to Vanilor's back and helped her climb up, showing her where to hold on. "Grip him with your knees and guide him with your thoughts. You will be fine if you do those two things."

Vanilor launched himself into the sky before she could even answer him and he flew so high that soon Brom and the horses where only specks on the road. She looked to her right and saw Evandar easily keeping up with Vanilor's wing strokes and then to her left, where she saw Eragon on Saphira's back, Zar'roc strapped to his side.

He grinned over at her and shouted something over the wind that she wasn't quite able to catch. "What?" she shouted to him, hoping he would hear.

He repeated it and this time she heard it. "Flying is really fun! Just wait till Vanilor does aerobatics!"

She smiled back and turned back to Vanilor who was looking over his shoulder at her. _Would you like me to show you what flying is really like?_

_How?_ He didn't respond, instead he pulled at her consciousness and she let him, trusting him completely. He pulled her into his mind, and suddenly Adurna was looking at the world through his eyes. Colors were strangely different. Blues were more prominent than any other color.

Vanilor dived, swooping up at the last moment. Slowly their senses intermingled, and it was no longer Vanilor who flapped his wings to gain altitude and he who swished his tail as the adrenaline coursed through his veins, but their wings and their tail. Adurna felt the adrenaline rush as they executed a tight backwards loop. She looked down at Leona Lake, which was a long way in the distance. The Toark River flowed far below them, looking like a piece of hammered silver.

It was a very long time before Vanilor grudgingly let Adurna return to her own body. Once there, she said, _That was amazing!_

Vanilor sent a wave of pleasure to her and replied, _It was fun flying with you like that._

_We should do it again sometime,_ she told him eagerly.

_Yes, we should,_ he agreed. The day progressed and at nightfall, when Brom could no longer follow the trail, Saphira landed at the camp site and for a moment Adurna thought that Vanilor was going to too, but then, to her horror, he dived straight at the lake.

She screamed as he dove into the icy depths of the lake, swimming in the moonlit underwater world. Fish swam away from Vanilor's girth in large groups as he swam in the water, and Adurna couldn't help but enjoy herself a little despite the searing cold. When her lungs started to scream for air Vanilor swam to the surface, paddling along in the lake.

She shivered, rubbing her hands on her arms to try and keep them warm. The water swirled around her waist as the dragon swam to shore and she dismounted, soaking wet, at their camp, looking disgruntled. Despite her slight enjoyment of the swimming, she was still annoyed at Vanilor for plunging into the lake with out even warning her. She wrung her hair out and buckets of water seeming to come out of it.

She glanced over at her companions. Saphira was chortling while Brom looked merely amused. Eragon was shaking with barely contained laughter, clutching his sides in a vain attempt to contain his laughter. Adurna went to Shadowstar and rummaged through her pack for a spare set of clothing. Fortunately her bags hadn't been with her on Vanilor so when she found her spare tunic and pants they were dry.

She walked past Eragon indignantly, who was still trying to contain his laughter at what had transpired. Vanilor situated himself in front of her so that she could change with out being seen and once she was done she went over to the fire to join her other companions. Eragon had calmed down some, though a wolfish grin was on his face.

Adurna accepted the bowl from Brom and gulped down the warm food before handing it back to him. As Eragon stood up to go over to Cadoc, Adurna decided to extract her revenge. Muttering a barely audible word under her breath and lifting her hand toward Eragon she made him trip and go sprawling on the ground as a rock jumped up and moved right in front of his foot.

She chuckled under her breath but was suddenly knocked off her feet as the young male launched himself at her. A small fight ensued where the two grappled with each other, each trying to get the upper hand.

Eragon turned over, trapping Adurna under him and she managed to get her feet under his chest and kicked, sending him flying over her head and landing flat on his back. She stood up just as he did and they charged at each other, trying to knock the other over. Adurna fell backwards but turned over before Eragon could fully trap her and moved out of the way as he fell to the ground. He turned over and rushed at her, catching her off guard and causing her to fall to the ground on her stomach as Eragon bowled her over.

He pulled her right arm behind her back in such a way that if she tried to pull away it would break. "I win," he panted.

"Not quite," she answered.

"What?"

"You forget something."

"What is that?"

"I'm left handed." With that said she elbowed him in the stomach, which, as she had hoped, caused Eragon to loosen his grip on her arm, and she pulled away before placing the heel of her boot on his now exposed throat. "Dead," she stated. "And I win." She removed her foot from his throat and extended a hand to help him up. He took it and she pulled him to his feet.

They went back to the fire to find Brom grinning broadly, a sly look on his face. An idea came to Adurna, and she glared at the old man. "You planned that, didn't you?" she accused.

"Hmm?"

"You told Vanilor to dive into the lake, knowing what mine and Eragon's reactions would be. You _planned_ it." She gave him such a glare that it looks could kill, Brom would have been petrified.

He shrugged his shoulders noncommittally. "Yes. Though I am positively shocked that you won the way you did. I expected something a bit different to happen."

"Well Eragon made the mistake of not observing that my stronger arm was my left when he got my arm behind my back."

Eragon nodded. "And I won't make that mistake again."

"What? Are you ashamed to be beaten by a girl?"

He didn't answer, only looking away pointedly.

"That's what I thought."

"Well, now that you two are finished, draw your swords and block them. I would like each of you to spar with your non-dominant hand. It's always good for a swordsman or woman to be able to fight with both their hands."

They followed Brom's instructions and drew their swords. Adurna blocked Aiedail with magic, watching the blue and white spark of energy between her fingers as she ran it along the blade before switching Aiedail to her right hand and getting into a battle stance.

She watched Eragon as he too got into a battle stance. This was going to be an unfair fight. Eragon had been sparring with his left hand for the past month or so because of his splint and Adurna had only fought with her right hand a few times, trying to focus on getting her skills with her left hand up first before moving onto her right.

They circled each other and then Eragon suddenly struck forward and Adurna only just managed to block the blow before it hit her head. She dodged around, using her speed as an advantage over the other Rider, striking him across the back and on the arm before he could block her. He turned, aiming for her legs. She jumped and tried to hit him on the shoulder but he blocked it right before he was hit.

He launched a series of attacks on her and she was quickly moved from offensive to defense, just barely blocking each blow he landed on her sword. She was pressed toward the edge of camp before she was able to find a hole in his defenses and hit his side with Aiedail's blunted blade. He fell back as she regained her lost ground.

But in the middle ground their swords locked, blue blade and red blade. Adurna pushed with all her might against Eragon, who she knew was stronger since he had much more practice than her. After what seemed hours, Eragon knocked Aiedail out of her hands, sending the sword to the ground a few feet away. As Eragon moved Zar'roc to his throat she dropped to the ground and kicked his feet out from under him, sending him toppling to the ground.

She rolled out of the way as Eragon fell to the spot where she had just been and she grabbed Aiedail, whirling around to strike him but he caught her blade and shoved back. For several minutes the two fought, neither gaining or losing any ground, but then Eragon hit her across the back, and she fell on her stomach for the second time that night. Aiedail was still in her hand when she turned over to find Eragon standing over her, the cold steel of his blade pressed against her collar bone.

"Dead."

Then he collapsed on the ground next to her, out of breath. She sat up, rubbing her side where just moments before Eragon had struck her.

"Very good. You both did better than I expected."

Adurna looked up at Brom, who was smiling triumphantly. "Great, now, if you'll excuse me…" And she collapsed back on the ground. When she felt she could move again, she got out her bedroll and fell asleep almost as soon as her head hit the covers.

That night she was yet again bothered by a dream, but not of Galbatorix like usual.

_She was flying over a large plain that spurted green flames here and there along the cracked ground. Below her two sides were fighting, one in crimson uniform. It looked like the battle could go either way at the moment. She turned, and saw two dragons, one red and the other, the bigger one, blue. The red one forced the blue to land, and the Riders upon both their backs dismounted. She speed toward them but was still to far away to reach them. The Riders began to fight, blades flashing in the eerie orange light of the plains. When she finally reached them, the red Rider had confined the blue Rider with magic._

_The red Rider's helm had been ripped off to reveal a young man with dark brown hair and hazel eyes that she didn't recognize, though she felt that she should know the man's name. The blue Rider looked familiar, like from a half remembered dream. His face was angular, almost like an elf's._

_A white dragon speed out of the sky, letting loose a torrent of white and blue flame at the red Rider, who raised a hand and an invisible shield blocked the fire. The white dragon landed, and a girl with black hair jumped down from the saddle, pulling out a blue sword and attacking the red Rider, screaming insults at him along with accusations. The girl's face was shrouded by her long black hair._

_She nearly defeated him, but just as she knocked the plain sword out of the red Rider's hands he used the same magic that he had used on the blue Rider and his dragon to hold the girl and her dragon in place. He spoke words that she couldn't hear, and then took the blue Rider's sword from him, which was blood red, and whispered something that caused the white Rider to fall to the ground unconscious and the white dragon to disappear in a flash of red light as if the dragon had been transported somewhere. He said something more to the blue Rider before picking the girl up in his arms and mounting the ruby red dragon and flying off into the distance._

Adurna woke with a start and turned over to the side, vomiting. When she had finished, she wiped her mouth on her sleeve and turned to see Vanilor watching her worriedly.

_Adurna…_ he trailed off, not even needing to finish his sentence.

_I'm fine,_ she lied. She wasn't fine at all. Of that she was sure.

_No you're not,_ he told her, sounding concerned.

_No I'm not,_ she agreed._ But I will be._

_You keep saying that but you don't get any better. Tell me what is wrong._

_Nothing,_ she said forcefully, then muttered a word under her breath so the vomit disappeared.

_Adurna! Don't lie to me! If you don't tell me, I'll tell Brom that you have been having nightmares every night, and then you'll have to tell him._

_Just leave me alone!_ she snapped.

_No! I won't leave you alone till you tell me what is wrong!_

_It's nothing! It's nothing important._

_It's important to me, Adurna,_ he answered heatedly. Then he changed his tone to a soft one._ If something is bothering you then it is important to me. Do you remember what I said the night at your mother's cottage, just before we left?_

_Of course I do! But really, it's nothing._

_Oh, Adurna, my water lily, I'm sorry I have to do this._

_What –_

Vanilor sent her an overwhelming feeling of fatigue and she fell back onto the blankets before she could even finish her question.

Vanilor slowly worked his way into his Rider's mind, searching for the thing that ailed her. At long last, he found it. A cluster of memories. He searched through all the memories of Galbatorix, all the dreams that had caused her to become restless, and the dream of the three dragons, the red, blue and lastly, the white. Now he knew everything. It was worth finding the information out even if Adurna was going to kill him as soon as she woke up.

He settled down next to her, watching her chest steadily rise and fall, the only sign that she was even alive. Vanilor now had a hunch as to why Galbatorix kept contacting her, though he severely hoped that he was wrong. If he wasn't, there was going to be a lot of mistrust between all the companions.

He nosed her hair, which was slightly messy because it was still drying from when he dove into the lake. Her face was slightly tanned from all the time they had spent in the sun and her cheek bones had become more prominent. Yes, she was changing, he decided. But he still loved her and always would until his dying day.

She shifted and Vanilor quickly set her the feeling of fatigue again so that she might actually have a peaceful night of sleep. He laid his head next to hers and fell asleep next to a volcano that he knew was going to blow in the morning.

_Hey guys. As I promised, yet another chapter! Please review with your thoughts on it. I had some trouble writing this chapter so if you think that it isn't that good, take that into consideration. I'll try to have the next chapter up in a day or so. Maybe even today if I have time to type. Yet again, I want to hear all you guys' thoughts on who her father is. I find it nice to see what my readers are thinking. And it inspires me to keep on writing. So, review!_

_Signed,_

_V.H._


	8. Arguing and Dras Leona

Chapter Seven:

Arguing and Dras-Leona

Adurna moaned, a head ache throbbing painfully. It felt like someone had driven a stake into her head. Then she remembered what had happened the night before and sat bolt upright, glaring daggers at Vanilor. Her eyes flashed dangerously and she stood up, stomping over to the white dragon who sat on the other side of camp with the rest of her companions, watching her warily.

"Vanilor!" she roared. Her face looked absolutely livid.

Vanilor quickly reached out with his mind to explain,_ I had to Adurna. I understand now. You should have told me before what was going on._

_You didn't tell them, did you?_ Her voice was so full of anger and malice that it caused the dragon to wince.

_No, of course I didn't. I'm not going to tell anyone about those dreams unless you tell me to._

_Good, but you had no right to do that. You violated my privacy!_

_I was just looking out for you!_

_Well stop! You had no right what so ever to violate my mind like that!_

_I did it so that I could understand –_

_Understand! You will never understand! Just leave me ALONE!_

Vanilor growled and swept a paw at Adurna, knocking her to the ground. He pinned her there and stuck his head foreword so that his face was only inches away from Adurna's. She shoved at his paw, trying to free herself. He growled again and barred his fangs. _Now you listen to me,_ he glared at her, hurt and anger in his eyes. _I will never leave you alone! Never! I love you and because of that I will not ever leave you. We are Rider and Dragon, are we not? That means no secrets. I may have violated your privacy, but you do _not_ keep things like those dreams a secret from me. Is that understood?_

Adurna glared right back at him, still angry with him.

_Is that understood?_

_Yes father,_ she said, sarcasm coating her voice.

Vanilor ignored the slight, and let her up, saying, _Now if you are going to be civil, you are going to go and apologize to our companions for being so rude as to scream in the morning._

_Since when did you tell me what to do?_

_Since I became your guardian._

_My guardian? Since when did you become that?_

_Since I hatched. Now apologize._

Adurna grumbled silently and went over to her other companions. "I am sorry I was so rude. It was not appropriate,"

"Do not worry," Brom dismissed. "You and Vanilor had an argument to take care of. It happens."

They ate breakfast and after Eragon had dried off from swimming in the lake with Saphira they saddled the horses and began to make their way around Leona Lake as Saphira and Vanilor dove in and out of the lake, spraying water everywhere.

When they stopped for the night, Brom and Eragon sparred. Adurna watched with the dragons and Evandar as the two fought, and to her astonishment, Eragon won for the first time without using trickery. Brom sheathed his sword and said, "We are done for today."

"But we just started," Eragon said.

"I can teach you nothing more of the sword. Of all the fighters I've met, only three of them could have defeated me like that, and I doubt that any of them could have done it with their left hand." He smiled ruefully. "I may not be as young as I used to be, but I can tell that you're a talented and rare swordsman."

"Does this mean we are not going to spar every night?" Eragon asked.

"Oh, you're not getting out of it. But we'll go easier now. It's not as important if we miss a night here or there." He wiped his brow. "Just remember, if you ever have the misfortune to fight an elf – trained or not, female or male – expect to lose. They, along with dragons and other creatures of magic, are many times stronger than nature intended. Even the weakest elf could easily overpower you. The same goes for the Ra'zac – they are not human and tire much more slowly than we do. Adurna is a living example of that."

"What do you mean?" she asked confused.

"Haven't you noticed that you are much stronger than the rest of us? You are only half elf, and you don't have all the strength an elf would have just yet, but you are much stronger than most humans. In fact, I think that once you get a bit more training, you might be able to fight an elf and not expect to lose. You could win."

Adurna was silent, thinking about what Brom had just said while Eragon asked, "Is there any way to become their equal?"

Brom shrugged. "There are a few, but none are available to you now. Magic will let you defeat all but the strongest enemies. For those you'll need Saphira's help, plus a great deal of luck. Remember, when creatures of magic actually use magic, they can accomplish things that could kill a human, because of their enhanced abilities."

"Is that why I could perform the magic I did when I escaped from Teirm?"

"What exactly did you do?" the old man asked her.

"Well, I killed some of the soldiers and put the rest to sleep. And then I opened those gates with magic too."

"And you didn't feel tired?"

"Not really," she admitted. "I felt a little fatigued, but nothing more."

"Then the answer to your question is yes. Because you are part elf you have some of their abilities."

"How do you fight with magic?" interrupted Eragon.

_More questions then I have scales,_ Adurna heard Vanilor mutter as Brom answered, "What do you mean?"

"Well, suppose I was attacked by a Shade. How could I block his magic –?"

"You automatically assume that a Shade is always a male. A Shade could be female too," Adurna interrupted angrily.

"Anyways," Eragon continued, ignoring her comment just to irk her, which it did. "Most spells take place instantaneously, which makes it impossible to react in time –"

"Haven't you been paying attention to anything Brom has taught us, you blockhead? He told us before that there is a brief moment to react –"

"And even if I could, how would I nullify an enemies magic?" he continued, talking over her. "It seems I would have to know my opponent's intention _before_ he acted."

"Again with the he –"

Eragon clapped a hand over her mouth as he finished, "I just don't see how it can be done. Whoever attacked first would win – ouch!" He let out a shout of pain and snatched his hand back as Adurna bit his hand so that he would let go.

"You are so arrogant, you know that – right? And pig-headed, and such a complete idiot that an Urgal –" She stopped as Brom silenced her with a wave of his hand.

Brom sighed. "What you are talking about – a 'wizards duel,' if you will – is extremely dangerous. Haven't you ever wondered how Galbatorix was able to defeat all the Riders with the help of only a dozen or so traitors?"

"I never really thought about it," Eragon said at the same time Adurna answered, "Yes."

They gave each other a glare before returning their gaze to Brom as he said, "There are several ways. Some you'll learn about later, but the main one is that Galbatorix was, and still is, a master of breaking into people's minds." _Heck yeah,_ Adurna thought, thinking back to her 'meetings' with him. "You see," Brom continued, "in a wizards duel, there are strict rules that each side must observe or else both contestants will die. To begin with, no one uses magic until one of the participants gains access to the other's mind."

Saphira curled her tail around Eragon and asked,_ Why wait? By the time an enemy realizes that you've attacked, it will be too late for him to act._

Adurna was about to make another comment at that but was silenced by Vanilor as he rapped her on the head sharply with his snout. She turned back to Brom, rubbing her head and trying to scoot as far away from Vanilor as possible but not succeeding as the dragon followed her, finally laying his heavy tail in her lap so that she couldn't move. Brom shook his head, though whether it was at Adurna and Vanilor's antics or at Saphira's question, she couldn't tell. "No, it won't. If I were to suddenly use my power against you, Eragon, you would surely die, but in the brief moment before you were destroyed, there would be time for a counterattack."

"Though Eragon is probably too thick to use one," Adurna muttered darkly under her breath, making both Vanilor and Saphira snort in laughter and even making Brom chuckle before he continued.

"So therefore, unless one combatant has a death wish, neither side attacks until one of them has breached the other's defenses."

"Then what happens?" Eragon inquired while giving Adurna a glare.

Brom shrugged. "Once you're inside your enemies mind, it's easy enough to anticipate what he will do and prevent it. Even with that advantage, it's possible to loss if you don't know how to counteract spells." Brom filled and lit his pipe, then said, "And that requires extraordinarily quick thinking. Before you can defend yourself, you have to understand the exact nature of the forces directed at you. If you're being attacked with heat, you have to know whether it is being conveyed to you through air, fire, light, or some other medium. Only once that's known can you combat the magic by, for instance, chilling the heated material."

"It sounds difficult," Eragon commented.

"Of course it's difficult," Adurna snapped at him. For some reason she felt extremely short tempered today. "Magic in itself is."

"Yes, it is. Seldom can people survive such a duel for more than a few seconds. The enormous amount of effort and skill required condemns anyone without the proper training to a quick death. Once you both have progressed, I'll start teaching you the necessary methods. In the meantime, if you ever find yourself facing a wizards' duel, I suggest you run away as fast as you can."

* * *

They lunched the next day at the lakeside village of Fasaloft. It was a charming place with an excellent view of Leona Lake. They ate in the hostel's common room and listened intently to the gossip and were relived to hear no rumors of either Eragon or Saphira but Adurna was disturbed that there _were_ rumors of a female Rider and a white dragon. Though most scoffed at the idea of a woman, no a girl, as a Rider. This both relived Adurna that many didn't believe the rumors, but angered her that people thought all women totally and completely incompetent.

The road had grown steadily worse over the past two days because of wagon wheels and iron-shod hooves that had conspired to tear up the ground, making many places impassable. The increase of travelers also forced Saphira and Vanilor to hide during the day and catch up with them at night. Adurna could tell that this made Vanilor angry that he couldn't be there to protect her his every waking moment, and, metaphorically speaking, her heart bled for him, but she was at the same time enjoying the freedom out from under Vanilor's wing, because before if she even so much as stumbled, the dragon would tell her to be more careful and wouldn't let her out of his sight for the rest of the day. But now she could do what ever she wanted and not have him breathing down her neck like she was a toddler that had misbehaved.

They continued for days more, and had started to wonder if they would ever reach Dras-Leona, but were relived when they met two men that said the city was an easy day's ride ahead of them.

The next morning Adurna woke and went to Vanilor. He was even more protective then ever and seemed as though he thought that going to Dras-Leona was a bad idea. _Take care and be careful, _he advised.

_I will,_ Adurna promised.

_No you won't._

_I try!_ She answered indignantly.

_You still won't._

She paused, and then admitted,_ Good point._

He chuckled and nuzzled her cheek before going to hid himself for the day.

In the afternoon, they finally reached the city. Adurna was disgusted with the city. It had a feeling of misfortune and evil about its dark streets that had her shift in the saddle, making sure she had a good grip on Aiedail. They got pass the gates without incident and Adurna tried her best not to look at all the poverty around her. They found lodgings at the Golden Globe, which was cheep but not decrepit. When they entered the room, Adurna took one look at the bed and said, "I'm sleeping on the floor," at the same time Eragon did.

He continued, saying, "There are probably enough bugs in that thing to eat me alive."

"Well, I wouldn't want to deprive them of a meal," Brom said, dropping his bags on the mattress. Eragon and Adurna set their own packs on the floor. She made sure her bow was secure on her while Eragon took his off. She didn't care if they were supposedly safe in the room, well as safe as they were going to get. A bad feeling hung in the air that ignited the urge to run and hide.

She heard Eragon ask, "What now?" and turned to Brom.

He responded, "We find food and beer. After that, sleep. Tomorrow we can start looking for the Ra'zac." They started to leave the room and Adurna regretfully removed her bow so they could remain inconspicuous, but left Aiedail on under her cloak. She would not go around completely unarmed.

Brom stopped at the door and turned to the two. "And no matter what happens, make sure that your tongue doesn't loosen. We'll have to leave immediately if we're given away."

The inns food wasn't good, but Adurna settled for it as it was the only thing she was probably going to eat for the rest of the night. Brom and Eragon both accepted their tankards of beer happily and drank, but she eyed her own with distaste. Instead, she prodded it away with a finger and went to bed early.

_My readers and reviewers, I apologize for the extremely short and uneventful chapter. I honestly tried to make it longer, but failed. I also apologize for not Updating as soon as I said I would. I will try to Update soon, as I'm trying to finish this version of Eragon before I go back to school on Monday, or at lease get past Gil'ead. Please review._

_Signed,_

_V.H._


	9. What Choice Do We Have?

_Oh my! I just checked my stats for this story and discovered that I've had 1,669 hits! I'm shocked! And yet only 46 reviews. I'm happy that my story got so many reviews in such short time but also upset that 12 people have put this story on their favorites and 16 have put it on their alerts list. This is great, but I'm a tad upset that many of these people who have either put this story on their favorites or alert list have not reviewed. It disheartens me, so I hope that you all do review, at lease once for me. When I read all your reviews, it helps me to keep writing. Anyways, I expect at lease twelve reviews for this chapter before I post again. So read on!_

Chapter Eight:

What Choice Do We Have?

Adurna woke early the next morning and turned to find her companions asleep under the influence of alcohol. She got up, careful not to wake them, and pulled her cloak on as she opened the door and walked into the inns main room. At the bar she ordered her breakfast and some hot tea.

As she ate, Brom and Eragon came down to the main room and slumped down into a seat on either side of her. Brom ordered hot tea, ice water, and brandy for both he and Eragon. She watched as he drank copious amounts of the hot tea and ice water and then washed it down with brandy. She had to hand it to him, his method of 'recovery' was very effective because both he and Eragon where able to somewhat better then they had when they had just woken up.

They went back to the room where Brom belted on his sword and told them, "The first thing we need to do is ask some discreet questions. I want to find out where the Seithr oil was delivered in Dras-Leona and where it was taken from there. Most likely, soldiers or workmen were involved in transporting it. We have to find those men and get one to talk."

The left the Golden Globe and searched for warehouses where the Seithr oil might have been sent. When they came to a huge palace that Brom told them that the governor, Marcus Tábor lived in, they asked around the palace and the houses around them about the oil but no one was really that helpful. By midday, Brom told them to split up and meet at the Golden Globe.

"I'm trusting you not to do anything stupid," he told Eragon, who nodded and said he wouldn't. Then Brom turned to her and said, "And I'm trusting you not to get into trouble. You're…" he searched for the right word.

"Accident prone," she finished for him. "And I'll try to stay out of trouble, but trouble usually finds me."

Brom nodded and Adurna walked back to the palace as the two males set off in different directions. She wandered around the courtyard, looking for a soldier that might let slip something.

She found one. He looked to be about nineteen or twenty and she walked up to him. They started to talk and in the end Adurna found that he didn't know too much about the Seithr oil but he directed her to another guard in the palace that might know. She followed his advice and entered the palace, walking a round and looking for the guard. It took a while because the palace was so big, but at long last she found him, and he told her that the Seithr oil was delivered to a warehouse and then brought to the palace but that if she wanted to find out what happened after that she would have to ask someone else.

Adurna thanked the guard briefly and walked around the corner, running strait into Brom. He helped her up from the floor and she adjusted her tunic. "What are you doing here?" he hissed, trying to keep his voice down.

"I'd ask you the same thing, but if you must know, I was about to find out where the Seithr oil goes once it comes here."

Brom nodded. "As was I."

"Well, if you'll excuse me, I have another soldier to go looking for, so…" she left the old man and strode down the hall, looking around for the said guard. After a painstakingly long time, in which Adurna searched nearly the entire palace before she found the man.

After coaxing him to talk to her he said, "Well miss, the oil gets sent to Helgrind with two slaves."

"What happens to the slaves?" she asked, curious.

"Well, no one rightly knows miss."

"What do you mean?"

"The slaves never come back and the one time that me friend tried to follow them, he didn't either."

Adurna was about to leave when he said, "But there's another thing to miss."

She turned back to him, looking at him curiously.

"I've seen them things that live up there in Helgrind; the Ra'zac is what Master Tábor called them. And then when I watched them go up to Helgrind. They were flyin' huge leathery things. Also, the slaves get eaten, I'm sure."

"Why would you think that?" she asked him, though she knew he was probably right.

"Before I came here I helped guard the place. I heard screams and then there was the foul smell of the place, like rotting flesh, I swear miss."

Adurna nodded, thanked him, and then walked off. She would meet Brom at the Golden Globe if he wasn't already there. When she got to the inn, it was already dusk and she found Eragon and Brom waiting for her.

Once she sat down with them Eragon asked, "What if we took the place of the two slaves? The full moon isn't far off. It would give us a perfect opportunity to get close to the Ra'zac."

"That's chancy at best. If the slaves are killed from a distance, we'll be in trouble. We can't harm the Ra'zac if they aren't in sight," Brom pointed out.

"We don't even know if the slaves are killed at all," Eragon said.

"They are," Adurna interrupted and the two looked at her. "I talked to a soldier just before I came back who said he used to guard Helgrind. He said, among other things about the Ra'zac, that Helgrind smelled like rotten flesh and that there was always a lot of screaming. He was positive that the slaves were killed."

Brom's face grew grave as he mulled over the information. "Still, it's an intriguing idea. If it were done with Saphira and Vanilor hidden nearby and a…. It might work, but we'll have to move quickly. With the king coming, there isn't much time."

Adurna wasn't to surprised that Galbatorix was coming as she had heard from one of the maids that he was coming in about a week. Eragon spoke, directing her attention to him. "Should we go to Helgrind and look around? It would be good to see the land in daylight so we won't be surprised by any ambushes."

Adurna casually flicked a small pebble at Eragon's head and pretended to be interested in a spot on the wall as he glared at her. Brom fingered his staff and said, "That can be done later. Tomorrow I'll return to the palace and figure out how we can replace the slaves. I have to be careful not to arouse suspicion, though – I could easily be revealed by spies and courtiers who know about the Ra'zac."

"I can't believe it; we actually found them," Eragon's face grew angry as he though of something.

"The toughest part is yet to come, but yes, we've done well," Brom said. "If fortune smiles upon us, you may have your revenge and the Varden will be rid of a dangerous enemy. What comes after that is up to you."

Adurna opened her mind to Vanilor and said, _We have found the Ra'zac._

_Where are they?_ he asked.

_Helgrind._

Vanilor snorted._ Suits them. When are you going to kill them?_

Adurna quickly explained what she had learned and said,_ Hopefully we can be done with them soon._

_Yes,_ he agreed._ But I'm starting to have second thoughts about going to the Varden._

_Why? It was your idea._

_Yes, but they fight the empire constantly and I don't want that for either of us._

_Me neither, but what choice do we have?_

_

* * *

Again, I want at lease twelve reviews before I post my next chapter. So please review. Again, sorry for the short chapter but it got to this length and wouldn't get any longer so, here ya go. _

_Signed,_

_V.H._


	10. The Ra'zac

_I guess you guys didn't take me very seriously. But here ya go. I am incredibly impatient to get this chapter up. I had it typed and ready the same day as the last Update. But please, I really want those of you who haven't reviewed yet to review. So I'm putting this chapter up._

Chapter Nine:

The Ra'zac

Adurna woke early again the next day and found that only she and Eragon were in the room. She looked at the wall, where a note was scrawled. It read:

_Eragon and Adurna,_

_I will be gone until late tonight. Coins for food are under the mattress. Explore the city, enjoy yourselves, but stay unnoticed!_

_Brom_

_P.S. Avoid the palace. Don't go anywhere without your bows! Keep them strung._

Adurna left the note up on the wall so that Eragon could see it when he awoke and reached under the mattress and pulled out a bag of coins. She slipped her bow across her back, buckled Aiedail on her side, and then put her cloak on. The weight of the blue sword on her side made her feel safe and protected unlike when she had just her bow.

She waited patiently for Eragon to wake up but finally started to grow impatient and prodded him awake with her boot. He sat bolt upright and glanced around before glaring at her. "What you do that for?"

"You slept to long," she answered simply. He got up grumbling and read the note on the wall.

He grabbed his bow and said to Adurna, "You got the coins?"

She nodded and they left the room together. They wandered around the city together, looking at anything that caught their interest. When they grew hungry they bought lunch and ate it, sitting on a curb. Both Eragon and Adurna were laughing, trying to predict what Brom was doing at that exact moment.

It was a miracle! They were actually getting along….It was unnatural.

Their guesses keep getting more and more farfetched until, "I know," Eragon gasped. "He just found a _lovely_ lady friend and has decided to elope!" His tone was serious, or as serious as it could get considering how much they had been laughing. Adurna, who had just been able to finally calm herself and was taking deep breaths, burst out laughing again.

When they finally got up off the curb and walked away, they were both red in the face from the lack of air. Later, after they had wandered around a bit more, they heard an auctioneer rattling off a list of prices. Their curiosity aroused, they headed towards the voice and arrived at a large platform with a group of richly dressed people that was colorful and boisterous. On the platform were ten men.

Adurna cocked her head. What was going on?

The auctioneer finished his list and motioned for a young man behind the platform to join him. The man climbed awkwardly onto the platform as there were chains dragging at his hands and feet. Adurna immediately realized what was going on. They were selling slaves. She gritted her teeth and resisted the urge to use magic to knock the auctioneer senseless as he said to the crowd, "And here we have our first item." Adurna narrowed her eyes at the auctioneer as he said item. "A healthy male from the Hadarac Desert, captured just last month, and in excellent condition. Look at those arms and legs; he's strong as a bull! He'd be perfect as a shield bearer, or, if you don't trust him for that, hard labor. But let me tell you, lords and ladies, that would be a waste. He's bright as a nail, if you can get him to talk a civilized tongue!"

The crowd laughed and Adurna noticed that Eragon ground his teeth in fury. His lips started to form a word and he raised his right arm, which had been newly liberated from the splint. His gedwëy ignasia glinted in the sunlight and Adurna quickly grabbed his wrist and thrust it down. He seemed to realize that the slave would not be able to get away even if he did free him because he glared at the auctioneer as he started the bids.

They watched as the slave was sold to a hawk-nosed man. Adurna gapped in horror as the next slave was brought forth, a little girl no more than six years old, wrenched from the arms of her crying mother. Tears spilled down Adurna's face as she watched the little girl being parted from her mother.

_Mother…_

She clenched her eyes shut, trying to rid the vision of the little girl and her mother from her mind. But their cries were still audible as she felt Eragon lead her away. She could tell that he was upset too, and she buried her face in her hands as she heard him punch a wall in fury. Then she felt him pat her on the back, trying to comfort her. It was a long time before Adurna's sobs stopped, and she looked up to see the cathedral. She shivered as she read the inscription on the iron-bound doors.

_May thee who enter here understand thine impermanence and forget thine attachments to that which is beloved._

She shivered again, the feeling of being stalked stronger then it had been before. Eragon slowly climbed the steps, Adurna following him. He stopped at the door for a moment before pushing it open and entering. She followed him and looked around the cathedral. The ceiling was so high that Adurna felt no larger than an ant and the place had the silence of an old tomb and was just as cold. Stain glass windows depicted scenes of anger, hate and remorse and Adurna looked down at her hands, which were bathed in a pale light blue that she thought would have matched her eyes perfectly. The two Riders slowly walked down the center row, and when they reached the great stone alter, Eragon knelt, as if to pay homage to it.

Adurna seated herself on one of the benches and crossed her legs, closing her eyes in the process. She sat there meditating for the longest time until she felt Eragon rise and she stood up, stretching her cramped muscles. A roar suddenly came from Eragon's mouth and she whirled around, hand flying to Aiedail. She drew the sword in reaction to what lay before her. The Ra'zac stood at the entrance of the cathedral, swords drawn. She hissed, the unearthly sound filling the cathedral as Eragon's roar faded away and she tensed, like a cat ready to spring. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Eragon snatch his bow from his back and nock an arrow. He loosed it, followed by two others.

The Ra'zac dodged the arrows and hissed, running up the aisle, cloaks flapping like wings. Eragon reached for another arrow as Adurna raised her sword to charge. Then to both their horrors a line of soldiers filed into the cathedral and she saw a field of crimson uniforms outside the doors. Adurna raised her sword and began to move forward to intercept the soldiers and the oncoming Ra'zac, but felt Eragon grab her arm and flee, dragging her behind him. She followed, sheathing Aiedail, sense finally coming to her head and she ran through the corridor, stopping at a locked door. The patter of the Ra'zac's feet became steadily louder and Eragon rammed against the door in an attempt to break it. He raised a hand and barked, "Jierda!"

The door splintered and the two ran through it, aware that the Ra'zac were right behind them. They sped through several doors, bursting in on a startled group of priests. Shouts and curses followed them and the priory bell tolled in alarm. They dodged through a kitchen and past a pair of monks and then through another door. They came out onto a garden surrounded by high walls with no other exits.

The two Riders turned to leave but stopped as there was a low hiss from one of the Ra'zac as they shouldered the door aside. Desperate, Eragon ran at the wall and jumped while Adurna was close behind him. Eragon's fingertips just cleared the wall as she jumped. Even with her elven abilities, she only just managed to get half of her body over the stone wall.

She heaved herself up a little higher and swept a leg over the wall, straddling it. Adurna glanced at the Ra'zac, who were prowling into the garden, swinging their heads from side to side like dogs looking for prey. She turned back to Eragon, who was struggling to get over the wall. She took hold of his arms and pulled, successfully getting Eragon up and over the wall. She fell with him, landing on her side with a painful _thump_ and staggering up, sprinting away from the stone wall with the male Rider only just able to keep up with her.

She could sense the Ra'zac running behind them and dodged through the crowds of people. They ran for over a mile before they stopped and ducked under a wagon, panting.

_How did they find us?_ Eragon asked her through mind-speech, not daring to speak aloud.

_I don't know,_ she said, looking around at the feet that walked past them._ They shouldn't have known where we were._

_Unless something happened to Brom,_ Eragon pointed out.

Adurna contacted Vanilor, saying, _The Ra'zac have found us. You must warn Brom._

There was a pause and then,_ He'll meet you at the inn. Don't stop moving, the Ra'zac could be anywhere._

Adurna severed the contact and both she and Eragon rolled out from under the wagon, running to the Golden Globe and packing their belongings quickly. They saddled the horses and led them out to the street. Brom soon appeared and he swung onto Snowfire, asking, "What happened?"

"We were in the cathedral when the Ra'zac just appeared behind us," Eragon answered, getting onto Cadoc. "We ran back as fast as possible but they could be here at any second. Saphira and Vanilor are going to join us once we're out of the Dras-Leona."

"We have to get outside the city walls before they close the gates, if they haven't already," Brom said. "If they're shut, it'll be nigh impossible for us to leave. Whatever you do, don't get separated from me."

Both Adurna and Eragon stiffened as ranks of soldiers marched down the street. Brom cursed and lashed Snowfire's reins at the same time Adurna lashed Shadowstar's and they galloped away. They nearly crashed several times and Adurna looked up into the sky to see Evandar, his white feathers gleaming as he flew over head. When the gates came into view, Adurna pulled Shadowstar to a stop, looking at the gates in dismay. The gates were already half closed and there was a double line of pikemen that blocked their way.

She heard Eragon exclaim, "They'll cut us to pieces!"

"We have to try and make it," Brom said. "Adurna, you and I will deal with the men, but you, Eragon, have to keep the gates open for us."

Both young Riders nodded and spurred their horses forward. The horses snorted in fear but Adurna kept Shadowstar going, urging him toward the pikemen. She and Brom raised a hand each and Brom spoke words that made half the men fall to the side while Adurna spoke words to make the soldiers fall unconscious.

Eragon cried out, "Du grind huildr!" which made the gates stop with a grating sound. The crowd and guards fell silent and with a clatter of hooves, the three sped out of the cities walls. They galloped forward, Adurna's only thoughts on getting out and away from the city. The magic had tired her a bit because of all her excursions that day but she kept riding on and soon they were out of Dras-Leona.

The dragons were hidden behind a grouping of trees and as they approached, Adurna saw that both Saphira's and Vanilor's tails were whipping about, though Vanilor's seemed more violent. "Go ride them," Brom told them. "And this time stay in the air, no matter what happens to me. I'll head south. Fly nearby; I don't care if either Saphira or Vanilor are seen."

Adurna quickly mounted Vanilor who said, _Hold on,_ before launching himself into the sky, the figure of Brom and the horses galloping down the road becoming farther and farther away. _Are you alright?_ he asked.

_I think so. My side hurts, but I think it's only bruised._

Vanilor growled._ I will kill them myself. If it weren't for my obligation to protect you, I'd go back and kill them._

Adurna smiled, thankful for once for her dragon's protectiveness. The wind grew steadily stronger and lightning flashed in the distance. They flew as long as they could until they were forced to land and Eragon and Adurna dismounted. Brom stopped the horses and asked, "What's wrong?"

"The wind's too strong," Adurna answered.

"It's not that bad," objected Brom.

"It is up there," Eragon pointed up at the sky.

Brom swore and handed them the reins to their horses. They trotted away, Saphira and Vanilor following on foot, though they had difficulty keeping up with the horses. The gale grew stronger until they had to wrap their scarves around their heads to stop dirt from getting in their eyes and Brom's robe flapped in the wind and his beard whipped about as if it had a life of its own. Adurna's hair flew around in the wind and tangled and she ended up braiding it so that it wouldn't fly into her eyes. Evandar, who couldn't follow them on foot like the dragons, had taken refuge in Adurna's cloak, head tucked into the crook of her arm. She hugged him close, trying to stay warm.

But soon darkness forced them to stop and they made camp behind two boulders. Dinner was cold because it was too dangerous to light a fire. Saphira and Vanilor sheltered them from the wind and Evandar had finally climbed out of Adurna's cloak and was sitting on her shoulder. After the sparse dinner Adurna said, "This is so frustrating! In a matter of hours we have gone from the hunter to the hunted."

"Yeah, how did they find us?" Eragon asked.

Both Riders looked intently at the old man as he answered, "One of the palace servants warned me there were spies among them. Somehow word of me and my questions must have reached Tábor…and through him, the Ra'zac."

"We can't go back to Dras-Leona, can we?" asked Eragon.

Usually Adurna would have said no and then some insulting comment after it, but she was to tired and worn out to spare any energy to annoy Eragon. Brom shook his head. "Not for a few years."

Eragon held his head in his hands. "Then should we draw the Ra'zac out? If we let Saphira or Vanilor be seen, they'll come running to wherever they are."

_Absolutely not, human,_ Vanilor said before Brom could even open his mouth. _That thoughtless act would only endanger us even more, blockhead. The Ra'zac are sure to come after us with fifty soldiers behind them. I will not allow you to endanger Adurna and me even more by doing that._ It was amazing. Vanilor had seemed to have taken up Adurna's post of insulting the blockhead temporarily since she couldn't do it. She would have laughed if she had the energy to do it. He was doing the job very well.

"Vanilor is correct," Brom added. "At any rate, this isn't the time to discuss it. Right now we have to concentrate on staying alive. Tonight will be the most dangerous because the Ra'zac will be hunting us in the dark, when they are strongest. We'll have to trade watches until morning."

"Right," Eragon said, standing. He hesitated and squinted at something at the edge of camp.

"What is it?" Brom asked him while unrolling his blankets.

Eragon stared into the darkness a little longer before turning back. "I don't know. I thought I saw something. It must have been a bird." But as he walked back to them a dark shape suddenly leaped out of the shadows and tackled Eragon, hitting him in the back of the head. Adurna leapt up and dived behind a boulder as Brom started to unsheathe his sword but toppled to the ground as a second shape attacked him and knocked him unconscious. Vanilor growled and moved to stand in front of Adurna but one of the black figures got there first and grabbed her by the back of her shirt, holding her against its chest. It poured something down her throat, forcing her to swallow it. Immediately, she felt powerless and weak, and when she tried to reach for her magic, she found she couldn't find it. Her attacker hissed, "Better not attack, Dragon," as Vanilor made to pounce. "I'll kill your precioussssss Rider if you do."

A chill ran through Adurna as she realized that the figures were the Ra'zac. There was a hissing and clicking from its mouth and its companion, which she realized was the shorter one, came forward with chains. "You will let ussssss bind you or sssssshe diessssss."

Vanilor growled, showing his fangs, but allowed the smaller Ra'zac to bind him. Saphira snarled at the Ra'zac holding Adurna as he tied her hands behind her back and moved to Eragon and Brom, tying them together. "And you too, Dragon," he said to Saphira. "Or I kill him asssss well."

When both dragons were chained up, the smaller Ra'zac administered the same liquid that they had to Adurna to the other two males. She struggled against her bonds, trying to break them, but they were too tight. "It isssss futile, half-breed."

Adurna snarled at them, again surprised that such a sound had come out of her mouth. The Ra'zac that had called her half-breed leaned down and unbuckled Aiedail from her side. When it noticed the symbol on the sheath, it hissed to its companion and both Ra'zac stood over her, hissing and clicking. Then the taller Ra'zac leaned down and…smelled her? It stood there, sniffing her for a few seconds before it drew back, saying, "You sssssssmell like your father."

Adurna was still struggling against the ropes, but stopped as the Ra'zac said father. She stared at the Ra'zac and it made a chuckling noise. "Oh, yesssss, your father. And like your mother too, though not asssss sssssstrongly. Elf ssssscent issssss not assssss ssssssstrong on you."

She was about to answer when Eragon stirred, opening his eyes and then wincing as he looked into a lantern placed in the middle of camp. He struggled against the ropes holding his hands behind his back and then turned his head to look at Brom. The Ra'zac walked toward him and Eragon turned his head back and looked up at the Ra'zac. Adurna thought that he was trying to do magic but because of the drug that the Ra'zac had administered to all of them, couldn't.

The Ra'zac laughed chillingly. "The drug is working, yesss? I think you will not be bothering us again." Eragon and Adurna turned their heads to Saphira as the second Ra'zac fitted a muzzle over her head. Adurna saw that they had also tried Evandar up, his wings pinioned to his sides by thick ropes. Adurna hissed again at the sight of her friends tied up, but the Ra'zac ignored her as it said, "She was most cooperative once we threatened to kill you," he turned to Adurna, who was trying to stand but couldn't because of the ropes around her ankles. "Don't move," the Ra'zac hissed at her, putting its sword at her chest. "Stay still. I would hate to have to…kill you."

He turned back to his companion, who was rummaging through Eragon's bags. It pulled out Zar'roc. "What a pretty thing," the Ra'zac said. "For one so…insignificant. Maybe I will keep it. Or maybe, if you behave, our master will let you polish it." He turned it over, and screeched as he saw the symbol. The other Ra'zac rushed over and the stood over the sword, clicking and hissing. "You will serve our master well, you and _her_, yesss."

He glanced over at Adurna and then back at Eragon as the male Rider said, ""If I do, I will kill you."

They chuckled coldly. "Oh no, we are too valuable. But you…you are _disposable._" A vicious snarl came from Saphira, one not unlike the one Adurna had released earlier. Smoke came from her nostrils but the Ra'zac didn't pay any attention to her. Their attention was diverted to Brom as the old man groaned and rolled over to his other side. One of the Ra'zac grabbed him by his shirt and thrust him effortlessly into the air. "It'sss wearing off."

"Give him more."

"Let'sss just kill him. He has caused us much grief."

The taller Ra'zac ran a finger down his sword. "A good plan. But remember, the king's instructions were to keep them _alive._"

"We can sssay he was killed when we captured them."

"And what of thessse two," the Ra'zac asked, pointing his sword at both Eragon and Adurna in turn. "If they talk?"

The other Ra'zac laughed shrilly and drew a long, wicked dagger. "They would not dare."

There was a long silence, then, "Agreed."

They dragged Brom to the center of the camp. Adurna wrenched at her ropes at the same time Eragon did. "None of that now," said the tall Ra'zac, poking them both with the tip of his sword. Adurna's thoughts suddenly flashed to the dagger she used for whittling wood in her boot. _How could I have forgotten it?_ Now if only she could reach it. She tried to reach down to her boot, but couldn't. The Ra'zac nosed the air, sniffing something. The thing he smelled seemed to trouble him.

The other Ra'zac growled and yanked Brom's head back, sweeping the dagger toward Brom's exposed throat. But at that moment, a low buzz sounded and an arrow pierced his shoulder. He howled. The second Ra'zac dropped to the ground, nearly avoiding a second arrow, and scuttled over to his wounded companion, hissing angrily.

Brom staggered to his feet and both Eragon and Adurna yelled in unison, "Get down!" Brom wavered, then tottered toward Eragon. More arrows whizzed into the camp and the Ra'zac rolled behind the boulders nearest Adurna. There was a pause, then more arrows came from the opposite direction, catching the Ra'zac by surprise and several arrows buried into them. With a wild cry, the smaller Ra'zac fled in the direction of the road, kicking Eragon in the side. The taller one hesitated for a moment and then swooped down and grabbed the dagger his companion had dropped. He hurled it at Eragon, and as he passed Adurna, kicked her in the head.

A ringing filled her ears, and she closed her eyes, succumbing to sleep.

_Remember, Review! Please? _

_Signed,_

_V.H._


	11. The Rescuer

_This chapter is from Murtagh's view instead of Adurna's. I wrote it the best I could, so don't flame, please! Constructive criticism welcome though. But only constructive!_

Chapter Ten:

The Rescuer

Murtagh ran into the camp as soon as he was sure the Ra'zac had fled. He had been hunting them and had finally found them, only to have the foul creatures escape. He hurried over to the old man that had taken the dagger thrown by the Ra'zac at the Rider. The blue dragon growled as he approached it, and he said, "I have to help him if he is to live." The dragon growled again but let him approach. Even though both the white dragon and the blue dragon were in chains, they still gave off a formidable feeling.

The young man knelt next to the old man and put his bow down. He examined the man's wound. The dagger had gone in to the hilt into the man's ribs. Murtagh cursed and told the dragons, "I will be back, but I need to get some bandaging." He stood up and left the camp swiftly, going to his own camp not to far away. He swung onto his gray warhorse, Tornac, and rode back the way he came. He was thankful that he had kept his horse ready to leave just in case he had to go in a hurry.

He emerged back into the clearing and tied Tornac to tree before going back to the old man, who was now bleeding a lot, with bandages. He pulled the dagger out quickly and bound the man's side in bandages. When he had finished, he built a fire and then went to the blue dragon and unchained her and the white one along with untying the strange white hawk, who fluttered over to the girl. The blue dragon settled behind the boy who looked to only sixteen, two years younger than Murtagh himself. His eyes flicked to the white dragon, who was nudging a girl, who looked to be the same age as the other Rider, in the side.

Murtagh tried to approach both Rider's but the dragons growled and barred their fangs at him. This was getting nowhere. He sat down by the fire with his bow in his hands and told the dragons while he put his horn in his lap, "Fine. If you won't let me near them to help, I'll wait."

It was a few hours later when the male Rider finally stirred. His eyes snapped open and he peered and the campfire curiously. The blue dragon spread its wings on either side of its Rider protectively and Murtagh watched as the Rider struggled to his knees and saw him. The young Rider's intense brown eyes searched Murtagh, taking in his tattered appearance. But Murtagh didn't watch the young Rider. He was watching the two dragons warily. "Who are you?"

The question made him turn back to the Rider and his hands tightened on his bow as he responded in a low, controlled voice, "Murtagh."

The Rider pulled his hands out from underneath his legs so that they were in front of him. His teeth clenched in what Murtagh assumed was pain as he asked, "Why did you help us?"

"You aren't the only enemies the Ra'zac have. I was tracking them."

"You know who they are?" the boy asked, startled.

Murtagh thought that the fraise, 'More questions than leaves on a tree' would fit this boy, but he simply answered, "Yes."

Murtagh watched as the young male focused on the ropes in front of him and said, "Jierda!" The ropes snapped off his wrists and he rubbed them.

Murtagh sucked in his breath as the boy preformed the magic. Magic had always unsettled him but he had a feeling he was going to get use to it. The boy tried to stand up, but he fell back with a gasp of pain. Murtagh tried to come and help the boy, but the blue dragon growled and he stopped. "I would have helped you earlier, but your dragon wouldn't let me near you."

"Her name's Saphira," the boy said tightly. His face went blank and Murtagh guessed he was talking to Saphira. She growled, and then folded her wings back so that Murtagh could come forward. He eyed her flatly as he helped the boy up. The Rider yelped and would have fallen if Murtagh hadn't been supporting him. He helped the boy to the fire where the old man lay. It surprised Murtagh a bit that the boy seemed to not care for his own injuries, just caring to see if the old man was alright. "How is he?"

"Bad," Murtagh answered. "The knife went right between his ribs. You can have a look at him in a minute, but first we'd better see how much damage the Ra'zac did to you. Murtagh then proceeded to bandage the boy's chest, finding a few broken ribs. Once the boy could move, he sidled over to the old man and removed the bandage over the stab wound. "I wouldn't do that," Murtagh warned him. "He'll bleed to death without it." The boy ignored him and removed the bandage and muttered strange words in another language. He away and Murtagh asked, "Is he completely healed?"

"I can only mend what is on the surface," the boy answered. 'I don't know enough to fix whatever's on the inside. It's up to him now. I've done all I can." The boy closed his eyes. "My…my head seams to be floating in the clouds."

"You probably need to eat. I'll make soup." Murtagh busied himself with making the meal and the boy sat across from him, watching.

As soon as the soup had started to cook, the males were disturbed by a loud growl. The boy jumped up and winced in pain, going over to the girl. "Adurna! I forgot about her. Forgive me Vanilor," he said while knelling next to the girl, Adurna. _Odd,_ he thought._ Her name is water?_

Murtagh also realized that the white dragon's name was Vanilor, which he remembered from his studies as being a dragon before the fall of the Riders. He walked up to the black haired girl and examined her head. "What happened to her?" the boy asked.

"I saw one of the Ra'zac kick her in the head," Murtagh answered. He took a boiled cloth that he had used for the old mans wound and dabbed at her head, which was bleeding profusely. He bandaged her head when he was done. The white of the bandages clashed with the black of her hair and Murtagh noticed that she looked quite beautiful. He shook the thoughts from his head as the girl stirred.

Her eyes fluttered open and she said, "Eragon?"

Eragon, Murtagh now realized, bent over the girl and said, "Adurna, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, you blockhead," Murtagh just managed not to chuckle at what the girl, Adurna, had said. She had just woke and had already managed to insult the male Rider.

Eragon frowned and helped her sit up. "Why are you calling me a blockhead this time? I didn't do anything this time that would make me a blockhead."

"Yes you did," she pointed out, putting a hand to her head and muttering a curse darkly under her breath that Murtagh was glad he didn't understand, though Eragon seemed to, because he winced. "You turned your back on the enemy. Now where's Aiedail? Ah ha."

She picked up a blue sword from the ground and Murtagh noticed uncomfortably that it was a Forsworn weapon, though it was one of Faena, the elf that had betrayed Galbatorix. Odd….

Eragon interrupted his thoughts as he said, "But I didn't know the Ra'zac were there!"

"Still," she flicked him in the head and turned her gaze upon Murtagh, who she had probably just noticed was there. "Oh, and you are?"

Her pale blue gaze was disconcertingly familiar; he had seen those eyes in only two other people before. Eragon answered before Murtagh could. "This is Murtagh; he's the one who shot at the Ra'zac."

"Pleasure, I'm sure…" she trailed off, leaning against Vanilor's side.

Murtagh returned to the soup he was cooking and spooned some into three bowls, handing two to Eragon and Adurna while keeping the other for him. He heard Eragon ask, "How long has it been since the Ra'zac fled?"

"A few hours," Murtagh answered.

"We have to leave before they return with reinforcements."

"You two might be able to travel," Murtagh said, then gestured at the old man, "but he can't. You don't get up and ride away after being stabbed in the ribs."

Adurna suddenly sat up right, looking at the old man in horror. "The dagger…" she trailed off, looking concerned. "What happened?"

"Brom jumped in front of the dagger that the Ra'zac threw at me. I've healed him as best I could, but he's still in pretty bad condition," Eragon explained. Adurna looked crestfallen as Eragon said, "Saphira can carry him, but we heed a litter. Can you make one? I don't have the strength."

Murtagh nodded and left the camp, sword drawn. He found two saplings and cut them down with his sword before returning to the camp. He found Eragon and Adurna waiting with a blanket that he quickly lashed to the saplings. He lowered the old man onto the little and watched as Saphira took it in her claws and launched herself into the sky. "I never thought I'd see a sight like that," he said, staring after the blue dragon.

Adurna struggled to her feet and leaned against a tree, putting a hand to her head and closing her eyes. "Ugh, my head…. It feels like someone trampled over it."

Eragon started to help her to the black horse and said to Murtagh, "Thanks for helping us. You should leave now. Ride as far away from us as you can. You'll be in danger if the Empire finds you with us. We can't protect you, and I wouldn't see harm come to you on our account."

"A pretty speech," Murtagh said, grinding out the fire, "but where will you go? Is there a place nearby that you can rest in safety?"

Eragon stopped and turned to face Murtagh, Adurna's arm over his shoulder. "No."

Murtagh's eyes glinted and he said, "In that case, I think I'll accompany you until you're out of danger. I've no better place to be. Besides, if I stay with you, I might get another shot at the Ra'zac sooner than if I were on my own. Interesting things are bound to happen around Riders."

Eragon wavered and then said, "Join us if you wish, but I think Adurna should have a say in this as well. I have long since learned that she always has a say in things."

Adurna pushed Eragon away, swaying dangerously before steadying herself against a tree. "You only learned that because I hit you one very hard on the head. But, I agree with Eragon. You may accompany us."

Murtagh nodded and watched as Adurna pushed herself off of the tree and staggered forward to the black horse. But she crumpled to the ground and Murtagh and Eragon only just caught her before she hit the ground. They started to help her to the horse and she said weakly, "I can walk," while trying to struggle out of their grasps.

Murtagh snorted and Eragon muttered, "Yeah, right."

"You probably have a concussion," Murtagh said while helping her along.

"I've had a concussion before, and this feels ten times worse," she grumbled. Murtagh got the distinct impression that she was not use to feeling weak and having others help her. He wondered what had happened while she had been growing up to make her act like this. But before they could take another step, Adurna was suddenly yanked back by the white dragon Vanilor, who had grabbed the back of her tunic with his teeth and had put her on his back.

She started to climb down, saying angrily, "And I can ride too," but Vanilor growled and suddenly a male voice said in his mind, _You are going to ride me._

Murtagh realized that it was the dragon that had said it and wondered vaguely how he had breached his mental shields. Adurna opened her mouth to say something but Vanilor said forcefully, _No arguing. Now get on._

Adurna hastily complied, strapping her legs in and Murtagh watched as the white dragon flew into the sky, flying after Saphira.

Eragon had already gotten onto the bay horse and Murtagh climbed onto Tornac, asking, "Is he always like that?"

Eragon chuckled a little as they left the camp. "Oh yes. He is very protective of her."

"And does Adurna always act like that as well?"

"No," Eragon answered darkly, "worse."

"How?"

"You should see her when she's angry – wait, no you shouldn't. It'll be the death of you if you ever have the misfortune to anger her. Trust me; you don't want to see it."

"So you have?" Murtagh challenged.

Eragon nodded.

"And yet," Murtagh grinned, "you survived."

"Only because of the interference of Brom and Vanilor did I survive. And only narrowly."

"Hmm…" Murtagh trailed off into thought about his new suspicions at what had happened to her in her childhood to make her so.

"Oh, and another thing," Murtagh looked at Eragon as he continued. "She's left handed."

_I know this chapter kind of sucks. But I had trouble writing it as I wrote it in the same day as the previous chapter, so my writing frenzy was king of spent. Please review and don't worry, the chapters will get better._

_Signed,_

_V.H._


	12. Death of a Rider

_Oh my gosh and the stars above! Chapter eleven already? Gosh, it's going by so fast. Sorry for the late Update but I didn't want to write this chapter for a while. It's taken all I've got to come to the computer and type this message let alone the chapter! I really hate the events in this one. For obvious reasons such as the up coming event of Brom's death. Anyways, someone has to continue and as I'm the authoress, I guess I have too. So read and review._

_Also, this chapter is for all of you who think Adurna is a bit to tough. Those of you who basically think that she should **cry**. I originally planned for her to react this way in this chapter. Actually, I haven't changed the plot for this chapter in my head since I first thought it up. So I hope that all of you who have been begging me (and you know who you are) to have her become all emotional like any girl would, especially in her situation, like this chapter. So here you go. And like I answered to a couple of my reviewers, I told you she would crack sometime. It was just the matter of when. Now, I bet you are all tired of my babbling, so on with the story! (Though, does that could as my babbling too?)_

_Disclaimer since I haven't done one since the beginning of this fic.: I do not own Eragon or Eldest or any other characters from the books. Wish I could. But I won't. I only own those characters that you don't recognize. Yea! I own Adurna! (Jumps up and down with Joy while Vanilor sulks)_

_Oh, I forgot, sorry Vanilor, I own you too._

Chapter Eleven:

Death of a Rider

Adurna laid her head against Vanilor's warm scales, not caring if the scales chaffed her cheek. She closed her eyes and let the cold night air wash over her in a wave. She heard Vanilor ask in her mind, _Will you be okay?_

_I don't know,_ she answered truthfully. But she wasn't referring to her physical state, but her mental.

_The old one will make it,_ he assured her, knowing what she meant. _He must._

_But that wound is bad. I just don't know what I'll do if he dies._

_He is like a father to you,_ he stated matter of factly.

_Yes._

_I understand. After Telnir's betrayal, you don't want to lose another father figure._

Adurna stiffened as Telnir's name was mentioned but relaxed as the wind blew past her, tangling her hair. _No, I don't._

They were silent for a time while they continued to fly. Then,_ We are going to land._

Adurna sat up with some difficulty and asked,_ Where?_

_Over there._ He angled down at a large sandstone formation, circling lower and lower over a large entrance to a cave that she noticed couldn't be seen from the ground.

_Nice cave,_ she commented, sliding with some difficulty onto the stone floor from Vanilor's back. She rested her head against the stone floor, lying on her back with her eyes closed. Her head was really throbbing. It felt worse then it did when they had left camp.

Vanilor lay down next to her as he said,_ It wasn't me. Saphira found it._

_Where is Saphira?_ She briefly opened her eyes to look around the cave briefly as the white dragon answered, _She is waiting to show the others where to go._

_Ah,_ Adurna closed her eyes, not willing to get up. Then she heard a moan and she sat up right, head swimming. She looked in the general direction of the sound and saw Brom, lying at the back of the cave. He tossed restlessly in his sleep. Adurna rushed over to him, taking either side of his flushed face in her hands. Brom's eyes flickered open and he gazed into Adurna's own crystal blue pair fearfully. "Get away from me!" he cried, squirming in her grip. She let go of his face and put her hands on his shoulders as he twisted and writhed on the stone ledge, trying to get out of her strong hold on him. "Get away!" he cried again.

"Brom –!"

"Stay away from me, Oath breaker!" He shouted, trying even harder to free himself.

Adurna didn't even spare a second to being confused. She fought to keep the old man on the ledge, yelling, "It's me! Adurna! Remember?!"

Brom suddenly stopped moving and gazed into her eyes hatefully. "Galbatorix," he hissed, then fought against her again.

"No! It's me, Adurna! Remember? Remember me?" she countered hysterically, but Brom had fallen into unconsciousness before she had even finished the statement. Adurna gazed sadly at the man as she heard Saphira fly into the cave followed by the two males and the horses. She turned toward the sound of hooves and Murtagh's voice said, "Impressive. I'll gather wood for a fire."

Eragon hurried over to Brom as the older male left the cave. Adurna moved out of the way and walked over to the fire that Murtagh was now building.

They ate quickly and tried to give the old man some water but he would not drink. They soon fell asleep, Adurna lying against Vanilor's warm side and closing her eyes peacefully.

_

* * *

Adurna! Wake up!_

Adurna jolted up with a start and rolled over, instinctively grabbing the dagger in her boot. Then she realized that she was in a cave with Vanilor and Saphira, who crouched over Brom. The old man was thrashing on the cave floor, fists clenched. Adurna jumped up and rushed to Brom, trying to restrain him. Eragon joined her and he too tried to hold down the flailing man, but to little success.

"Help me hold him down. He's going to hurt himself!" Eragon cried to a sleeping Murtagh.

Murtagh jumped up and ran over to them, and together they managed to restrain the old man until him convulsions ceased. They carefully returned him to the ledge. Adurna climbed up onto the stone ledge and cradled Brom's head in her lap will Eragon put a hand to the old man's forehead. He called to Murtagh, "Get me water and a cloth."

They bathed Brom's face with the cool water, trying to cool him down. Adurna held Brom's hand gently while she bathed his forehead with the wet cloth. Suddenly Brom's hand tightened around hers and his eyes snapped open while Eragon stood to stretch. He reached out with his free hand and gripped Eragon's shoulder, gasping, "You! Bring me the wineskin!"

"Brom!" Eragon exclaimed. "You shouldn't be drinking wine; it'll only make you worse."

"Bring it, boy – just bring it…," Brom sighed, his hand slipping from Eragon's shoulder and his grip slackening on Adurna's hand. Eragon dashed to the saddlebags while Adurna looked down into the old man's eyes. No longer where they full of hostility, but tired and…old. For the first time that Adurna had seen him, his eyes held something of his old age.

"I can't find it!" she heard Eragon cry and she turned her gaze to the young male rummaging through the saddle bags.

"Here, take mine." Murtagh handed his wineskin to the desperate boy and he ran back over to them, kneeling down next Brom and saying, "I have the wine."

Brom's next words were low and barely audible. "Good…. Now wash my right hand with it."

"What –"

"No questions! I haven't time." Eragon, looking confused, unstoppered the skin and poured the wine over Brom's right, rubbing it all over. "More," the old man croaked, and Eragon complied. A brown dye floated off Brom's hand and Adurna stopped mid-wipe as a silvery oval was revealed. There, on Brom's palm, was the gedwëy ignasia.

"You're a Rider?" Eragon asked incredulously as Adurna stared.

A painful smile flashed across Brom's face as he looking off into the distance, reminiscing. "Once upon a time that was true…but no more. When I was young…younger than either of you are now, I was chosen…chosen by the Riders to join their ranks. While they trained me, I became friends with another apprentice…Morzan and Faena, before they were Forsworn." Both Eragon and Adurna gasped. He had known her mother that well! "But then Morzan betrayed us to Galbatorix…and Faena followed them…and in the fighting at Dorú Areaba – Vroengard's city – my young dragon was killed. Her name…was Saphira."

"Why didn't you tell us this before?" Eragon asked softly, in awe at Brom's tale.

Brom laughed weakly. "Because…there was no need to." He stopped, his breathing labored and his fists clenched. Adurna didn't even notice that her fingers were slowly losing feeling in them. "I am old, Eragon…Adurna…so old. Though my dragon was killed, my life has been longer than most. You don't know what it is to reach my age, look back, and realize that you don't remember much of it; then look forward and know that many years still lie ahead of you….After all this time I still grieve for my Saphira…and I hate Galbatorix for what he tore from me." His feverish eyes drilled into both Adurna's and Eragon's gazes as he said fiercely with sudden vigor "Don't let that happen to you. Don't! Guard Saphira and Vanilor with your life, for without them it's hardly worth living."

"You shouldn't talk like this. Nothing's going to happen to them," Eragon said worriedly.

Brom turned his head to the side. "Perhaps I am rambling." His eyes passed blindly over Murtagh at the entrance of the cave and then back to Eragon and Adurna. His voice became strong again as he said, "Eragon, Adurna! I cannot last much longer. This…this is a grievous wound; it saps my strength. I have not the energy to fight it….Before I go, will you take my blessings?"

"Everything will be alright," Eragon whispered and Adurna saw tears in his eyes. "You don't have to do this."

Adurna nodded, noticing the tears welling up in her crystal eyes. She willed them to stay back.

"It is the way of things…I must. Will you both take my blessings?" Eragon bowed his head and nodded while she let out a strangled "Yes" in agreement. Brom placed a trembling hand on Eragon's brow while he squeezed Adurna's hand tighter. "Then I give then to you. May the coming years bring you great happiness." He motioned for Eragon and Adurna to come closer and they complied. He whispered seven words in the ancient language to them and then even more quietly, told them what they meant. "That is all I can give you….Use them only in great need." He locked eyes with first Eragon and then Adurna. Comprehension seemed to dawn across his face and Adurna got the strange feeling that he knew something she didn't. He raised his free hand and weakly touched her face. "You are not like your father…. Faena's daughter." He turned his eyes to the ceiling and murmured, letting his hand fall beside him, "And now, for the greatest adventure of all…."

Tears suddenly streamed down her face and fell from her wet cheeks as she wiped Brom's face with the damp cloth. He had been a Rider. A Rider.

Hours passed by slowly as the Ra'zac's wound took its toll. Brom's hands grew icy and cold while his eyes dimmed and a grey pallor crept over him. It was evening when Brom suddenly stiffened. Eragon called his name and cried for Murtagh's help while Adurna squeezed his hand and cried for him to wake, but they could do nothing. Silence dampened the air and Brom locked eyes with Eragon and Adurna for one last time. Contentment spread over the old man's face and a whisper of breath escaped his lips. And so it was that Brom the Rider died.

* * *

Eragon closed Brom's glassed over eyes with trembling fingers and stood while Adurna lay there, hunched over in sorrow. She did not think about what Brom's dying words had been and about what he had said about her real father. All that mattered was that one of the greatest men that had ever lived had died. To lose yet another father figure – it was pain beyond pain. Emotional and physical. The painful throb of loss in her heart and the headache and heartache from the death. She vaguely heard Eragon mutter, "We have to bury him."

_Again, sorry for the late Update. But if it means anything, we had to turn of the circuit breaker (the power switch) so that we could change out the outlets so it erased everything I hadn't saved for this chapter (like, 2/3's of it) and then I, being myself, tried to flip the circuit breaker back on and cried dramatically, "And let there be light!" only to have the switch not move all the way and my mum and Grandpa burst out laughing while I just said, "Or not." On the second try I got it after crying again, "And let there be LIGHT!"_

_Anyways, that's your little story of my crazy and somewhat funny antics. Honestly, I maybe smart, but I'm not all there in the head. So, review! Please? As a birthday present? My B-day is the 18th so please review as a birthday gift!_

_Also, thanks for the reviews I've got. But yet again, no flames. Constructive criticism only and I must say I was hurt by **Greekfire** who was a bit rude to me in a review and told me to take this story off fanfiction. Anyways, tell me what you think._

_Signed,_

_V.H._


	13. Interlude: Brom's Tale

_I've kind of wondered what Brom said about the Rider's and their fall when I started making this story. Now I've finally gotten around to writing my own version of his story at the beginning of Eragon. So here it is._

Interlude:

Brom's Tale

"The sands of time cannot be stopped. Years pass whether we will them to or not…but we can remember. What has been lost may yet live on in memories. That which you will hear is imperfect and fragmented, yet treasure it, for without you it does not exist. I give you now a memory that has been forgotten, hidden in the dreamy haze that lies behind us.

"Before your grandfathers' fathers were born, and yea, even before their fathers, the Dragon Riders were formed. To protect and guard was their mission, and for thousands of years they succeeded. Their prowess in battle was unmatched, for each had the strength of ten men. They were immortal unless blade or poison took them. For good only were their powers used, and under their tutelage tall cities and towers were built out of living stone. While they kept peace, the land flourished. It was a golden time. The elves were our allies, the dwarves our friends. Wealth flowed into our cities, and men prospered. But weep…for it could not last.

"Though no enemy could destroy them, they could not guard against themselves. And it came to pass at the height of their power that a boy, Galbatorix by name, was born in the province of Inzilbeth, which is no more. At ten, he was tested, as was the custom, and it was found that great power resided in him. The Riders accepted him as their own.

"Through their training he passed, exceeding all others in skill. Gifted with a sharp mind and a strong body, he quickly took his place among the Riders' ranks. Some saw his abrupt rise to power as dangerous and warned the others, but the Riders had grown arrogant in their power and ignored caution. Alas, sorrow was conceived that day.

"So it was that soon after his training was finished, Galbatorix took a reckless trip with two friends. Far north they flew, night and day, and passed into the Urgals' remaining territory, foolishly thinking their new powers would protect them. There on a thick sheet of ice, unmelted even in summer, they were ambushed in their sleep. Though his friends and their dragons were butchered and he suffered great wounds, Galbatorix slew his attackers. Tragically, during the fight a stray arrow pierced his dragon's heart. Without the arts to save her, she died in his arms. Then were the seeds of madness planted.

"Alone, bereft of much of his strength and half mad with loss, Galbatorix wandered without hope in that desolate land, seeking death. It did not come to him, though he threw himself without fear against any living thing. Urgals and other monsters soon fled from his haunted form. During this time he came to realize that the Riders might grant him another dragon. Driven by this thought, he began the arduous journey, on foot, back through the Spine. Territory he had soared over effortlessly on a dragon's back now took him months to traverse. He could hunt with magic, but often times he walked in places where animals did not travel. Thus when his feet finally left the mountains, he was close to death. A farmer found him collapsed in the mud and summoned the Riders.

"Unconscious, he was taken to their holdings, and his body healed. He slept for four days. Upon awakening he gave no sign of his fevered mind. When he was brought before a council convened to judge him, Galbatorix demanded another dragon. The desperation of the request revealed his dementia, and the council saw him for what he truly was. Denied his hope, Galbatorix, through the twisted mirror of his madness, came to believe it was the Riders' fault his dragon had died. Night after night he brooded on that and formulated a plan to exact revenge.

"He found a sympathetic Rider, and there his insidious words took root. By persistent reasoning and the use of dark secrets learned from a Shade, he inflamed the Rider against their elders. Together they treacherously lured and killed an elder. When the foul deed was done, Galbatorix turned on his alley and slaughtered him without warning. The Riders found him, then, with blood dripping from his hands. A scream tore from his lips, and he fled into the night. As he was cunning in his madness, they could not find him.

"For years he hid in wastelands like a hunted animal, always watching for pursuers. His atrocity was never forgotten, but over time searches ceased. Then, through some ill fortune he met two young Riders, Morzan and Faena. Now Morzan was strong of body, but weak of mind while Faena, young and the sister of the elf queen, was strong in both ways in which Morzan was only one. She had been morning over her dead brother, who had been accidentally killed by the Riders and Galbatorix immediately realized that she would be a good ally to have in the future. Galbatorix convinced the pair to leave the gate unbolted in the citadel of Ilirea, which is now called Urû'baen. Through this gate Galbatorix entered and stole a dragon hatchling.

"He and his new disciples hid themselves in an evil place where the Riders dared not venture. There Morzan and Faena entered into a dark apprenticeship, learning secrets and forbidden magic that should never have been revealed. When their instruction was finished and Galbatorix's black dragon, Shruikan, was fully grown, Galbatorix revealed himself to the world, with Morzan and Faena at his side. Together they fought any Rider they met. With each kill their strength grew. Eleven of the Riders joined Galbatorix out of desire for power and revenge against perceived wrongs. Those eleven, with Morzan and Faena, became the Thirteen Forsworn. The Riders were unprepared and fell beneath the onslaught. The elves, too, fought bitterly against Galbatorix, but were overthrown and forced to flee to their secret places, from whence they come no more.

"Only Vrael, leader of the Riders and Faena's uncle, could resist Galbatorix and the Forsworn and his niece. Ancient and wise, he struggled to save what he could and keep the remaining dragon eggs from falling to his enemies. In the last battle, before the gates of Dorú Areaba, Vrael defeated Galbatorix, but hesitated with the final blow. Galbatorix seized the moment and smote him in the side. Grievously wounded, Vrael fled to Utgard Mountain, where he hoped to gather strength. But it was not to be, for Galbatorix found him. As they fought, Galbatorix kicked Vrael in the fork of his legs. With that underhanded blow, he gained dominance over Vrael and removed his head with a blazing sword.

"Then as power rushed through his veins, Galbatorix anointed himself king over all Alagaësia.

"And from that day, he has ruled us.

"But, some years ago just before Morzan was killed, Faena betrayed Galbatorix. She fled Urû'baen with a child, a girl, bundled in her arms. But while leaving the castle, her dragon Faun was killed. She went to Du Welden Varden, hoping to receive shelter from the Queen Islanzadí, who was her sister. But she was thrown out and banished from the forest because the elves could not trust her for what she had done in the past. She fled and hid, and to this day no one truly knows what has become of her."

_I know, kind of…odd. But this is along the lines of what I think Brom's story would have been like if Faena had been factored in. So, review!_

_Also, I would like to thank everyone that reviewed the last chapter. They were all very supportive of me keeping this story up. Thank you!_

_Signed,_

_V.H._


	14. Author's Note: very important

Author's note

I have recently received another review from Greekfire, who told me to ignore what you all said. I have responded a bit rudely. I do not regret it. As I have told Greekfire, I WILL NOT tolerate people telling me to take my stories off of fanfiction, especially if the person telling me this has not wrote ANY stories that they have posted on fanfiction. And if you are reading this Greekfire, I hope you read my review response to you. If you are so incompetent in yourself and your abilities that you have to pick on others then I do pity you. You have no right nor have the place to tell me or anyone else to take our stories down. We write because we want to and because others want us to. It is not easy writing stories based on books. But I guess you wouldn't know, considering you haven't written anything. So if you think that you are so high and mighty as to tell me that my story is bad, a mary sue, and that I should take it down, then I say that you can go to hell. If you are so superior to us mortals then you go and write your own story, I'd like to see how it turns out. Because you are an ass if you think that you can tell me what to do.

And to my other lovely and wonderful reviewers, I apologize for my language. But I will not tolerate someone telling me to take my story down. It is up to you, as the reviews, to tell me what to do with my story, because, believe it or not, your opinions and ideas have influenced me greatly. So I will not listen to the one idiot blockhead out of god knows how many people who tells me to shut this story down. But if a significant number of you want me to stop writing, then I will, because you asked. Please, tell me what you think.

Signed,

Most respectfully,

V.H.


	15. The Burial

_Hey there. You guys are so wonderful. Thank you. So, here is another chapter._

Chapter Twelve:

The Burial

"We might be seen!" Murtagh exclaimed.

"You'll do it!" Adurna roared at him, he eyes puffy and red from crying, though her eyes still flashed dangerously.

Murtagh looked taken aback by her sudden fierceness, but said, "We might be seen. I don't want to be captured by the Empire."

"You. Will. Do. It." Adurna repeated forcefully.

"And I don't care if we're seen," Eragon added.

Murtagh hesitated but then bore Brom's body out of the cave along with his sword and staff. Saphira and Vanilor followed them out of the cave and Eragon said thickly, inclining his head at the top of the sandstone hill, "To the top."

"We can't dig a grave out of stone," objected Murtagh.

"I can do it," Eragon responded.

"_We_ can do it," Adurna corrected. She knelt down and grabbed her bag, going through it quickly before dropping it and holding the thing she was looking for in her hand. Far above them she saw Evandar flying circles over them.

They climbed the hill with some difficulty and once at the top Murtagh laid Brom down on the stone. Adurna watched as Eragon wiped his eyes and fixed his gaze on the sandstone. Adurna walked to his side, wiping a tear that was running down her face with her sleeve. Together, they raised a hand and said, "Moi stenr!"

The stone rippled and formed a body-length depression in the hilltop. They molded the sandstone like clay, raising waist-high walls around the depression where they laid Brom's body along with his staff and sword. Stepping back, Eragon and Adurna again shaped the stone with magic so that it joined over Brom's motionless face and flowed upward into a tall faceted spire.

As a final tribute, Eragon set runes into the stone that read:

HERE LIES BROM

Who was a Dragon Rider

And like a father

To me.

May his name live on in glory.

Eragon bowed his head and let the tears he had been holding back fall as Adurna stepped up to the tomb and touched it with her hand. Underneath Eragon's runes, she added:

And May the stars watch over him.

Her script was more elegant than Eragon's, but it served its purpose. Lastly, she held up the item she had taken from her bag up to eye level. It was only the carved dragon that Adurna had started after they were attacked by Urgals. She held it over her head and whispered to it in the ancient language. The moment her spell was finished, the carving took flight, flapping its wings and settling on the tip of the spire, arching its neck regally.

Till that moment, Adurna hadn't known why she had carved the dragon but now she did. It was meant to guard Brom. She knelt before the stone tome and began to weep. She felt Eragon sit next to her and they leaned on each other, grieving for their loss.

_Sorry the chapter is so short. It didn't want to get any longer._

_Signed,_

_V.H._


	16. A Guardian Dragon

_I am so sorry for my long silence on fanfiction. No, I haven't been kidnapped or murdered. I've just been suffering from a terrible case of writers block and have been grounded for awhile to for such a silly thing as accidentally blowing a circuit. Honestly, I didn't __**mean**__ to mess with the lights. SO, after finally reading through some of my reviews and receiving a new one from an Anonymous reviewer encouraging me to continue, I have finally opened up this document on Microsoft! (Raises up arm in triumph)_

_faridust: _And don't forget I encouraged you too!

_Me: _How could I forget you faridust? You are like my twin! You're the only person that can't sneak up on me and scare the living daylights out of me!

_faridust: _I still wish I could do that.

_Me: _Well, sorry, that's what comes from being mentally linked. But at least you don't have to explain things to me in your stories as much!

_faridust: _Yeah…

_Anyways…_

_It recently came to my attention that many of you do not know why Adurna can talk to Evandar using her mind. Even though in the book, Brom says that it takes an experienced Rider or person to talk to an animal, Evandar is NOT an animal. Even I, the all knowing author and his creator, honestly don't know __**exactly**__ what he is but he is something like a werehawk (you know, like a werecat, just not a cat). Evandar was gifted by Adurna's mother, Faena, with magic after he helped her with some task or another. Hence why he is white. If you think about it, it is kind of like what happened to Blagden. And so I'm going to say that Faena got the idea of gifting an animal that helped her from Evandar (the elf king and Arya's father). And yah, she named the hawk after the king. Interesting, huh? Well, there are some other motives to the naming thing but I'm afraid you won't find out till later!_

_So, sorry for the long authors note._

Chapter Thirteen:

A Guardian Dragon

Though Eragon went back into the cave with Saphira once night fell, Adurna didn't budge. Overwhelmed by grief, she couldn't move. Vanilor stood over her, his head bent in sorrow with Evandar who surprisingly enough was perched on top of Vanilor's head with his head down. She heard Vanilor say, _I miss him._

_Me too._ Adurna began crying again, though she had thought she was all dried up after crying so hard. She raised her head and looked at the wood dragon at the top of the spire, which moved every now and then, blinking and ruffling its wings as it kept watch over Brom's body.

_What did you do to that carving?_ Vanilor asked and without taking her eyes off the little wood dragon, she answered, _I gave it life's movement so it could watch over Brom, since we won't always be here to guard him._

_Brom would appreciate it,_ Vanilor said comfortingly.

_That he would,_ Evandar added._ It was a strong bit of magic, Brom would be proud._

That made Adurna feel better. She sat there in silence for awhile longer and must have drifted off to sleep while crying because before she knew it the sun was rising on the horizon and she sat up right, brushing the dirt off her cloths that had stuck to them while she slept on the ground. She raised a hand and the wood dragon flew down from its perch on the spire for the first time. She starred at it thoughtfully. It was definitely a male dragon. It was stockier than any female dragon ever would be and his features were less angular than a female dragon's would be as well. She announced to it, "You need a name."

He ruffled his wings in a manner to suggest that he agreed.

"Well, let's see then…" she trailed off, thinking. He was a guarding dragon, was he not? So shouldn't he have a name that was guarding as well? Endless possibilities presented themselves to her and she picked through them, thinking. "I've got it! Manin. Memory. You guard the memory of Brom, so shall you be called." Manin seemed to agree with her, and he flew back to the spire and perched, whishing his tail back and forth.

She waited a little longer before going down to the cave. Vanilor and Evandar flew off to hunt. She climbed down to the entrance and grabbed Aiedail from her bag and sat down at the entrance again, completely ignoring the two males sitting by the fire talking about a sword.

She fingered the sword and buckled it to her side, touching the hilt. She would kill the Ra'zac if it was the last thing she would do. It just wasn't fair. Why did it have to be Brom that died? Why did anyone have to die at all? She glared at the horizon, angry at herself. They should have been more careful when they were in Dras-Leona. If they had been careful to watch for the Ra'zac, this would have never happened. Angry tears slid down her face and she let them fall, not bothering to wipe them away.

Why was she the one destined to be a Rider? Why did Vanilor chose her and not some other person? Why was all this responsibility thrust on her? Sure she had Eragon to share it with, but it was not the same. A small part of her knew that with her being a girl, it would be very hard to prove herself. There was nothing she hated more than when a man underestimated a woman. Brom had showed his full confidence in her, not caring what gender she was. Though, he was a Rider and one trained before the Fall at that. He probably worked with tons of female Riders, including her mother.

Adurna brought her knees to her chest and rocked back on her heels. Brom. He had been like the father she had never truly had and now he was gone. It just wasn't fair.

She felt all her anger and frustration building up inside of her and suddenly she stood, whipping Aiedail out of its sheath and swinging it wildly at the cave wall. It struck with a deafening clamor and sunk two feet into the side off the cave's entrance before coming to a halt.

She let go of the quivering hilt and pounded her fist against the cave wall, making a significant portion of the rock crumble. "Why him?!" she cried out to the setting sun. She tore the bandages wrapped around her head off and threw them at the ground. With all her energy suddenly spent, she stomped over to the fire and sat down against the wall, growling angrily.

"I see what you mean," Murtagh said to Eragon. "You really don't want to be the one she's angry at."

"Oh, shut up," she snapped at him.

"Fine," he said, turning back to Eragon. "You won't want to stay here much longer. If the Ra'zac are nearby, Brom's tomb will be like a beacon for them. And your ribs are going to take time to heal. I know you can defend yourself with magic, but you need a companion who can lift things and use a sword –"

"_I_ can do that," Adurna butted in. "I can use a sword fairly well _and_ I can lift things too."

"You?" He raised his eyebrows, though not disbelievingly.

"Yes. Don't underestimate me, human," she told him, pointing a finger at Eragon, "the last time he underestimated me, he got hurt." She turned to face Eragon. "Remember?"

"Vividly," he grumbled, rubbing his head as if there was an old battle wound on it.

"Anyways," continued Murtagh, "It would be good for you to have another companion who can lift things so, I'm asking to travel with you, at lease for the time being. But I must warn you, the Empire is searching for me. There'll be blood over it eventually."

Eragon laughed weakly while Adurna replied, "Isn't there always?"

"I don't care if the entire army is searching after you. You're right. We do need your help. We would be glad to have you along, though I have to warn _you, _Galbatorix just _might_ send the entire army after us. You won't be any safer with us than if you were on your own," Eragon told him.

"_We?"_ Adurna asked, raising her eyebrows. "I don't remember agreeing to his coming with us."

"And why not?" Eragon admonished, turning to her.

"I already feel that getting Vanilor and me involved is enough, but getting _another_ person involved in your little undertaking – no matter how helpful he could be – is not fair. Even if he wants to help us, it is not fair. I never wanted to join you and Brom, but I had no choice, seeing as I made such a scene in Teirm while escaping."

"Wait – you are the one on the Wanted posters?"

At the sound of Murtagh's voice, both Riders turned and Adurna asked, "Am I?"

"Yeah, you are. As I passed one of the cities on my way to Dras-Leona, I saw your poster. You had ten thousand crowns on your head!"

She blinked several times, trying to comprehend his statement. _"Ten thousand?"_ she asked incredulously. "That's a lot of money."

At that moment, Saphira flew into the cave and crawled over to Eragon to greet him. Vanilor and Evandar soon followed, and both came over to Adurna.

All three were emanating sorrow off them in great waves that seemed to wash over and dull the senses.

_Hello, little one._

_Hi._

_Are you okay Adurna?_

_I will be. I just don't know when._

_I miss him too._

_Yeah. I can't believe he was a dragon rider though! Why didn't he ever tell us?_

_He told Saphira and me._

_Oh, so he told the dragons, but not the Riders,_ she spat, suddenly spiteful. _I can really see the wisdom in that decision._

_Adurna! Brom only did what he did to protect us. His every decision was in mind of our safety. I knew what he was from the moment he first touched me and I kept his secret in mind of what he had done for us. Without him, we were as good as dead._

Adurna slumped and let out a sigh, stroking Evandar as he settled down next to her. _I am sorry, Vanilor. I shouldn't have snapped at you._

_There is no need for apology, young one._ Vanilor nuzzled her cheek affectionately with his warm snout._ Fate just keeps taking its unexpected turns and we just keep having problems copping with it._

There was a long pause in which neither of them spoke, for fear of breaking the peaceful silence.

_Adurna, Eragon wishes to speak to you._

Saphira's voice broke through their connection, the cool voice like a splash of cold water to the face early in the morning, effectively waking both Rider and Dragon from their stupor.

_Okay._

Eragon's voice patched through, all sorrow and grief displayed._ Saphira and I have figured out where we can go, now that we can't go after the Ra'zac. A man named Dormnad in Gil'ead works for the Varden. He can lead us safely to the Varden if you wish to accompany us._

Adurna turned to Vanilor, two pairs of pale blue eyes met and she asked, _Should we go?_

_I don't see any other option, Adurna. And as much as I don't want to become subject to them, I don't think we have a choice._

Adurna turned back to the fire, where Eragon and Murtagh sat with almost identical somber expressions.

"We'll do it."

_**

* * *

**_

_**ATTENTION: this is very important. I will be changing the name of this story from **__**Adurna's Dragon**__** to **__**Water and Fire**__** by next chapter. I have to say, Adurna's Dragon is just so boring. Aldo, I'm thinking about changing my pen name, so if one day you're searching Vixen Hood and can't find me, don't worry, I still exist. I'm thinking about changing it to Sunset Rose. But if any of you come up with something cooler, I'll give you credit for it if I use it.**_

_Now, since you all have been so kindly patient with me, and since I frankly don't think this chapter is that good, please review. If not for my sanity._

_Signed,_

_V.H._


	17. Curiosity may have kiled the Cat

Chapter Fourteen:

Curiosity may have killed the Cat

They soon doused the fire and packed quickly, leading the horses out of the cave. Eragon handed Murtagh Cadoc's and Snowfire's reins and told him to go on before struggling his way up to the top of the sandstone.

Adurna hastily gave Shadowstar's reins to their new companion and followed Eragon up.

The dragons were already at the summit, Evandar flying high overhead. The Riders approached slowly and stood, paying their last respects to their old mentor. They stood that way for several minutes, and when Eragon turned to go, Saphira snaked out her head and stopped him.

Both crystal and sky colored dragons looked at each other and in unison, touched the sandstone grave with the tips of their noses.

The stone shimmered in the dying sunlight, turning to a clear crystalline color with shimmering slivery highlights. Female and male Rider watched in fascination as tendrils of white diamond twisted over the tombs surface, sending sparkling white splashes of light flashing over the ground in the light of the setting sun.

The tomb had transformed into a clear mausoleum of diamond, Brom's face visible through the crystal.

There was a small squeak from above the four, and Adurna looked up to see Manin flying above them, his scales sparkling in the fading sun.

She smiled, and looked over to Eragon, who was gazing with openmouthed wonder at the tomb.

"What did you do?" he whispered with awe.

_We gave him the only gift we could. Now time will not ravage him._

_He can rest in peace for eternity._

"Thank you."

* * *

Cadoc was sold in a small village about a week after the group started their journey north, and Adurna could only help but feel a twinge of regret for the horse's departure. After spending so much time in the same company, it was only natural to feel remorse for losing a companion like that. 

Adurna and Eragon came to know more about Murtagh as they continued their trip to Gil'ead, and Eragon was ecstatic that he and Murtagh shared many of the same interests while Adurna was just happy that Eragon had stopped making such an idiot of himself.

Though there were times in which both she and Vanilor wondered if he would ever get his head on strait.

They avoided the Empire's capital by a wide margin, careful to not cross anyone heading to or from the city. And then came the Wanted posters.

Adurna stood in front of a bulletin board with the bold word **WANTED **on it, tapping her foot impatiently. The wooden board, which was about four feet wide and seven feet tall on the stilts used to hold it up, had a small over hang that sheltered the various papers pinned to it from the weather. It featured everyone from runaway slaves to outlaws to common thieves. But this wasn't what had caught her eye.

Side by side in the center of the Wanted board were two posters, one of a boy with shaggy brown hair and eyes, the other of a girl with long black hair and light blue eyes. It only took a person with half a brain to realize who these people were. And Adurna, and hopefully Eragon, had more than half a brain.

"Shouldn't we get a move on soon if we're going to make camp before sundown?" Murtagh paced, frustrated, behind Adurna and Eragon, dust rising from the earth in his wake.

"It isn't even noon yet, Murtagh," Adurna answered distractedly while reading the two lines of identical script under each of the Rider's pictures. "It says here that we are accused of treason, Eragon," she giggled with mirth. "And I wonder if that treason includes running from the King or if it is only for having a dragon?"

She turned to look at said Rider, who was studying the posters with amusement. "An earldom to whoever captures us. I think that whoever that unfortunate person is will have their work cut out for them," Eragon stated, a smile pulling at his lips.

From somewhere behind them, Murtagh huffed impatiently.

The portraits of the two Riders were very detailed, each picture drawn as if by magic. Which it probably was.

"I'm a bit disappointed though, to tell you the truth," Adurna sighed. "Got my figure all wrong. Ah well, we really should get going," she looked at Eragon and nodded. Each reached for their respective posters and pulled, ripping the fragile paper in half and pocketing it.

"Come on, Murtagh. Get on Tornac before you wear a hole in the road." Adurna climbed onto Shadowstar, suppressing a snort of laughter as Murtagh glared at her indignantly before mounting the gray war horse.

That night, they sat by the fire, silently eating the stew Murtagh had prepared. The young man was surprisingly a very good cook, and it was he and Adurna that did most of the hunting, seeing as Eragon was still injured.

When they finally went to sleep, Adurna stared up at the night sky deep in thought. The stars seemed to watch over her and Vanilor as she drifted into sleep.

_

* * *

_

_Once again, Adurna found herself in the gardens, facing Galbatorix._

_Upon seeing him, she snarled. The man had not contacted her through her dreams since before Brom had died, and now he finally was sitting calmly on one of the many benches that were settled in the garden._

_She launched herself at him, screaming. It was because of him that Brom was dead! Because of him she had lost her last father figure! A voice snarled in her head, _He must die!

_Galbatorix was taken completely by surprise at the attack, and was knocked over the back of the bench and onto the floor by the small and slight girl before he could even think of defending himself._

_Adurna brought down her fist into Galbatorix's jaw, pounding repeatedly while screaming, "You did this to him! You killed him!"_

_The King raised a hand and with a flash of white light, Adurna was lying on her back ten feet away._

_The breath knocked clean out of her, she could only watch as the raven-haired male approached, eyes flashing. "_I_ killed him! Brom you mean? No, I was not the one to kill him; the Ra'zac did that for me."_

"_The Ra'zac were on your orders!" Adurna retorted, standing swiftly and facing him head on._

"_They were suppose to capture you and your companions," Galbatorix correctly wearily, rubbing his temples. For the first time since Adurna had met him, the old Rider showed true signs of physical age._

"_And so what?" she bit back. "They killed him instead. What, dragon got your tongue?" she shot as Galbatorix failed to answer._

"_It was not that I wanted him dead," Galbatorix said through gritted teeth. "He was foolish enough to stand and take the dagger. Eragon would have survived if it had hit him."_

"_And you know that how?" Adurna spat back._

"_Curiosity killed the cat," he warned._

"_And yet, curiously enough, satisfaction brought it back."_

_Both stared heatedly at each other for several long minutes before Galbatorix looked up at the sky, features bare of emotion._

"_It is time for you to go."_

"_Hey, don't think you're getting out of answering this easily!" Adurna shouted even as the green of the gardens started to fade._

_

* * *

_

_So, here is another chapter, short I know, but none the less here. And I have a very long response to __**Du Shurtugalar Freohr**__'s review, so, PM me or something so I can give you it, because if I post it here, it will take up to much room._

_Anyways, loved your review. It made me laugh._

_Signed,_

_V.H._

_**P.S. Don't forget to review people. It isn't that hard to press the little purple button and say 'Good job, loved the chapter' or 'Didn't like this chapter at all,' though hopefully you'll say a little more than that. I won't Update until I get at lease ten reviews for this chapter.**_


	18. Cuttings of Hair and Musings of Boys

_Ouch. This hurts. Two chapters with only four reviews each. Twelve reviews really isn't that much to ask for. Please, you guys, I know you're out there. None of you have died of been kidnapped to my knowledge. Please, please, please review. The chapter's not my best in my opinion, but it is a relief to write after having a writers block for such a long time._

_Also, dearest faridust, who is probably not reading this, the character in the end is for you. You were so upset when I killed off a character in one of my original stories (that I have written myself and is not based on any currently existing book) that I couldn't resist giving this character to you. Please forgive me of my sin._

_Also, within the next few chapters (meaning effective by June 31__st__), this story's title will change from __**Adurna's Dragon**__ to __**Water and Fire**__ seeing as __**Adurna's Dragon**__ makes it sound like I didn't have a better title to give it, so I simply gave it this one, which is what happened. But oh well, on with the show! And remember to review so that I can post again._

Chapter Fifteen:

Cuttings of Hair and Musings of Boys

"Oh, come on Eragon! It's only an inch or two!"

"You are not getting anywhere near me with _that!_"

It had been about a week since Eragon had finally unwrapped his ribs and Murtagh had declared them healed. Since that night, all three of them sparred against each other in turns. Eragon and Murtagh were usually the winners of each of the fights they had had with Adurna, but she was steadily improving in skill.

And of course, with time, things grow. Plants, people, hair…

And Eragon's had just simply gotten out of hand.

The once ear-length and slightly disheveled locks that Adurna had first encountered in Teirm were now a long mess of knots that the young female Rider just itched to cut.

Adurna had heard of long hair on men, but this was getting ridiculous.

She dove across the encampment, sliding on the dry dirt ground and raising a cloud of dust as Eragon ran back towards a chuckling Murtagh and tried to hide behind him. Murtagh shoved him away and into the saddlebags that the trio had taken off the horses' hours earlier so that the animals could be relieved of the heavy load.

Adurna dived again and wrapped long fingers around Eragon's ankle, successfully tripping him, but he pulled his foot skillfully out of the boot as is he had done it countless times before and ran back around so that the fire was the only thing that separated him and the black-haired girl across from him intent on cutting his hair.

"Oh, come on! It's not like I could hurt you anyways! Saphira would kill me after the deed was done and I wouldn't have a chance to preach to all Alagaësia that I had just rid them of the most annoying Rider in history! Now where would the fun be in that?"

Eragon put on a face of mock hurt and put a hand over his heart before sticking his tongue out at Adurna.

Finally finding the perfect moment to strike, Adurna leaped across the low camp fire and bowled the male Rider over, knocking him flat on his back and them flipping him over, straddling his waist and pushing the side of his face into the dirt. "Now where's that dagger?"

"Here," Murtagh prompted, holding out said dagger to Adurna. She took it and whacked Eragon around the head with her free hand in the same movement.

"Ouch," Eragon complained, making a face. "You didn't have to do that."

"Yes, I did," Adurna answered nonchalantly. "It was to show you what an idiot you were for avoiding me in the first place, seeing as you knew I would get to you eventually."

"A boy can try," he grumbled as Adurna lowered the knife to the selected lock of hair.

XXX

"Much better, don't you think Murtagh?"

After much complaint and hitting later, Adurna had finally climbed off Eragon and had gone to sit by Murtagh by the fire while Eragon ran his hands through his now ear-length brown hair.

Murtagh decided not to answer, instead trying to be the older and more mature male of the group and unrolled his blankets, appearing asleep within seconds. Adurna rolled her eyes and turned back to look at the fire while Vanilor wrapped his tale around her and pulled her closer to his warm underside.

_It was quite funny, watching you and him battle. Saphira even found it amusing._

_I bet she did._

Eragon groaned, and Adurna turned her attention to the Rider. His face was staring blankly at the fire so she assumed he was talking to Saphira. He shook his head vigorously and, after a short pause, muttered something under his breath. If that was what she looked like while talking to Vanilor, she thought, then she must have looked slightly crazy in all the towns and villages they had gone through, not to mention Teirm.

Suddenly, Eragon jumped up and shouted loudly, "I DO NOT!"

All eyes were immediately turned to the male Rider. Even Murtagh had awoken from his supposed "slumber" to stare at him.

Eragon turned bright red, his ears burning with a color that Adurna had never seen before and she let out a short bark of laughter along with Saphira, who was giving a deep, dragony chuckle. Eragon turned even redder and mumbled something about getting sleep and practically stuffed himself into the sleeping roll, pulling the blanket over his head in an attempt to recover some dignity.

Repressing her laughter to a few chuckles, Adurna turned to Vanilor.

_What do you think that was all about?_ she giggled to the pearlescent dragon.

He gave a dragon-equivalent to a shrug and rested his head in Adurna's lap.

It struck her how much Vanilor had grown since they had begun their adventure. His head was now much bigger than before and didn't even fit in her lap anymore; even with her legs crossed, his head was almost one and half times bigger. And with that length, came the weight too. _I think you're getting to big to put your head in my lap anymore, Vanilor._

_I won't be too big until my head crushes your legs with its sheer weight,_ he growled playfully, eyes flicking up to his Rider's own crystal pair.

_Sometimes I wonder if you and I were created together by the Gods,_ Adurna said. _It seems we are perfect for each other in every way, not just because we are Rider and Dragon, but because of other similarities._

_Like our eyes?_

_Exactly._

_I do fin it strange that they are the same shade,_ the dragon commented. _But maybe it was the will of Fate. One can never truly decipher it and can never question it._

_True, too true._

They lapsed into a tranquil silence, neither daring to interrupt it. Adurna was soon asleep by the crackling fire, snoring softly as the cool air went into her lungs. Vanilor soon followed her example, only snoring loudly, each the rumble of an avalanche of rocks. What they didn't know was that someone, at that very moment, was staring in the direction of Gil'ead out of his north facing bedroom window, deep in thought.

**(And I was going to end it here, but I decided the chapter wasn't long enough, plus, I couldn't be that cruel to you, even with the lack of reviews ;) )**

XXX

Alavar was staring out over the palace grounds, wondering what it would be like to live outside the city of Urû'baen, to be able to breath fresh, unpolluted air and gallop around the wide open plains to the west and never have to worry about ties. To be a normal teenager. But unfortunately, that would not happen.

Alavar was not a normal boy of fifteen. Despite practicing everyday with the sword and riding on horseback along with many other muscle-building exorcises, he was lean, and very tall for his age. If he didn't watch out, he'd be as tall as his father in no time. And that really wasn't a very good thing.

The politics of the Empire's capital were not a very interesting affair at all, and long hours of standing besides and behind the King's throne as an assistant and shadow were very tiring, but he could not sleep. All the things he had been forced to listen to that day were buzzing around his head, refusing to be quieted and shoved into some deep corner of his mind; instead they were practically bouncing against his skull, giving him a terrible headache.

Between reports on the development of the Imperial Army, food supplies in various cities, and reports on the progress of removing information from some prisoner elf in Gil'ead, his head was pounding. This was exactly why he was staring out the north window of his quarters now.

The information about the elf was what most disturbed him. Durza the Shade and his consort had been almost gleeful, if a bit frustrated, at the fact the elf wasn't giving anything up. Frustrated because they needed the information that she could provide about the location of the blue egg and gleeful because with her refusal, they could employ new techniques of extraction, which many meant more torture for the elf.

Never before had Alavar met such a pair that enjoyed torture and pain more than Galbatorix, but here they were, both Shades. It sort of made sense, considering their species, but it was still revolting enough to make Alavar's skin crawl and he'd spent many nights shivering at the mere thought of what the Shades were doing to their prisoner at that very moment.

Blue eyes, drooped tiredly, but Alavar refused to sleep. There was too much to discus and too much to go over and solve. His older sister was already itching to go to Gil'ead herself and interrogate the prisoner, the product of being raised in the castle with the Shade Durza as her mentor, and the only thing stopping her was Galbatorix himself.

Surely, for a fifteen year old boy, life should be simpler. A normal fifteen year old boy would be excited about his coming of manhood and about other things such as hunting, or fishing, or some other activity. But Alvar worried about none of these things. Only for his own survival in a castle full of courtiers who would kill at the drop of a coin for personal gain and his own crazy sister along with their equally insane father.

For here was the catch:

Galbatorix, Rider of Shruikan, Defeater of Vrael and King of the Broddring Kingdom, was his father.


	19. Gil'ead

Chapter Sixteen:

Gil'ead

At last! They had reached Gil'ead after a month of traveling, mainly due to Eragon's injuries. The city looked more like a temporary military camp than anything else and smoke rose from chimneys causing the air above it to take on a bluish haze. There was a large stone fortress in the middle of the city and even from their mile distance from the city they could hear the yapping of dogs and make out large log houses.

Spring had forced away the last remnants of winter and finally the air was warm and flowers and other wildlife had started growing alongside the Ramr River they had followed north. The greenery reminded Adurna of Teirm, of home. It made her feel warm inside.

The trio continued on horseback up to Gil'ead until they had reached the outskirts and reined to a stop side by side. Eventually they decided to camp two miles from the city for safety and soon dinner was going over a fire. They were silent for a while, enjoying the peace, but then Murtagh interrupted it.

"I don't think either of you two should be the ones to go into Gil'ead."

"Why? I can disguise myself well enough," Eragon began.

"We," Adurna corrected before he continued.

"And Dormnad will want to see the gedwëy ignasia as proof that we really are Riders."

"Perhaps," said Murtagh, "but the Empire wants you two more than me. If I'm captured, I could eventually escape. But if _you_ two are taken, they'll drag you to the king, where you'll be in for a slow death by torture—unless you join him. Plus, Gil'ead is one of the army's major staging points. Those aren't houses out there; they're barracks. Going out there would be like handing yourself to the king on a gilded platter."

"That's a nice way to put it," Adurna muttered.

Eragon's voice broke into her thoughts. _Saphira and I don't like the idea of Murtagh going in for us, but he makes sense. Do you agree that he should go?_

Adurna turned to Vanilor and asked his advice. He wrapped his tail around her and rested his head across her crossed legs. _I don't like it that Murtagh would go in for us, but it would be better that he be captured and not us. Hush, little one, let me explain,_ he said, interrupting Adurna as she tried to protest._ Galbatorix wants you and Eragon more than he does Murtagh, seeing as you're both Rider's and he is not. Letting him go in for us would be best, he is less likely to be recognized._

_Alright,_ she agreed grudgingly, projecting her thoughts to both Eragon and Vanilor.

"Alright, you can go. But if anything goes wrong, I'm coming in after you," Eragon said.

"_We_ will come after you," Adurna stressed, looking Murtagh straight in the eye.

He laughed, long and loud. "That would be fit for a legend: how two lone Riders took on the king's army single-handedly." He chuckle again and stood, taking his bow and slinging it across his back. "Is there anything I should know before going?"

"Shouldn't we wait till tomorrow?" asked Eragon cautiously, his brows creasing in worry.

"Why? The longer we stay here, the greater the chance that we'll be discovered. If this Dormnad can take you to the Varden, then he needs to be found as quickly as possible. None of us should remain near Gil'ead longer than a few days."

_Again, wisdom flies from his mouth,_ Saphira commented dryly and Vanilor nodded in agreement. Between Saphira and Vanilor, whose words were being forwarded through Eragon and Adurna to Murtagh, they had more than enough to convince Dormnad of their truthfulness.

Murtagh adjusted his sword. "Very well. Unless there's trouble, I'll be back within a couple hours. Make sure there's some food left for me." And with that he mounted Tornac and rode away.

_Oh my god, this is so short! I'm so sorry everyone, but it just wouldn't get longer! And I'm afraid to say that I probably won't be updating for about two weeks because I'm going to see some family in Michigan and won't be able to get on the computer. I'll try to update before I go, but I'm graduating on Wednesday and then I'm going t have to pack right after to leave on Thursday._

_Also, important dates:_

_**June 13-**__ Graduation_

_**June 14-**__ Leaving for Michigan_

_**June 26-**__ Coming back to Civilization_

_**June 31-**__ I WILL BE CHANGING THE NAME OF THIS STORY! Well, most likely anyway. If I do, it will be called __**Water and Fire**._

_That is pretty much it for now. Please review guys! I'll try to get a chapter up before I leave and I will try to make it from Alavar's point of view, seeing as you all liked him._

_Signed,_

_V.H._


	20. Waiting

Chapter Seventeen:

Waiting

It was several hours of pacing and frustrated sighs later that the two Riders and Dragons could see a galloping horseman in the distance heading in their direction. Eragon and Adurna climbed onto Saphira and Vanilor, just in case the rider was not friendly.

Both let out a sigh of relief as they saw it was Murtagh who was riding toward them. But he didn't low his reckless pace until he had reached camp, jumping off Tornac and pulling out his sword.

"What's wrong?" Eragon asked as he and Adurna slide down the dragon's sides.

A scowl and a grunted reply of "Did anyone follow me?" was all that came out Murtagh's mouth.

"We didn't see anyone," Adurna answered.

"Good. Then let me eat before I explain. I'm starving." He seized a bowl and after a few sloppy bites, began to speak while feeding himself. "Dormnad has agreed to meet us outside Gil'ead at sunrise tomorrow. If he's satisfied you really are Riders and that it's not a trap, he'll take you to the Varden."

"Where are we supposed to meet him?" Eragon inquired.

Murtagh point west. "On a small hill across the road

"So what happened?"

Murtagh spooned more food into his bowl. "It's a rather simple thing, but all the more deadly because of it: I was seen in the street by someone who knows me. I did the only thing I could and ran away. It was too late, though; he recognized me."

There was a few seconds of silence as what had happened sinked in.

Eragon broke the overwhelming silence. "Since we don't know you're friend, I have to ask: Will he tell anyone?"

Murtagh laughed, though it was forced. "If you _had_ ever met him, that wouldn't need answering. His mouth is loosely hinged and hangs open all the time, vomiting whatever happens to be in his mind. The question isn't _whether_ he will tell people, but_ whom_ he will tell. If word reaches the wrong ears, we'll be in trouble."

"I doubt soldiers will be sent to look for you in the dark," Eragon pointed out.

"Eragon has a point for once in his life. We can at least count on probably being safe until morning, and then we can leave with Dormnad if all goes according to plan," Adurna said, receiving a glare from a certain brown-haired Rider across the fire.

Shaking his head, Murtagh said, "No, only you two will be accompanying him. As I said before, I won't go to the Varden."

Eragon gaped at him and looked about to protest but seemed to think better of it. Adurna just shook her head sadly. Even if Eragon had become closer friends with him than she had, she still thought of the mysterious young man as something like a brother.

They talked for a while longer, before going to sleep, Saphira taking the first watch.

_Okay everybody. I'm back. And even though it's short, aren't you all proud of me? The day after I get back from being on an airplane for FIVE hours, not moving at all, with extreme jetlag, I am posting another chapter for you all._

_I'll get another up tonight, seeing as since I slept from about 11:00 pm to 3:00 pm the next day (that's 16 whole hours!) I'm not that tired anymore, a little disoriented, but nothing more. So, next chapter is going to be in Alavar's POV. I just like him that much. And I'll be staying up to 3:00 am most likely. _

_Mom always said I had my nights and days mixed up, even as a baby._

_So, review, please. Since I've had almost no computer connection for the past two weeks, Review-engitis (my own, incorrectly spelled diagnoses for the need to read reviews) has become overwhelming._

_Love ya lots!_

_Signed,_

_V.H._


	21. Capture

Chapter Eighteen:

Capture

Adurna woke seconds before Eragon sat upright in the bedroll next to hers. Her palm was tingling strangely, just like it did when it touched Vanilor or Saphira, but this time neither of the dragons was within two feet.

Everything was quite, still.

Too still.

A strange feeling was in her mind, almost begging for her to discover what it was. She felt like she was about to find a breakthrough, something that would answer all questions; answer everything she had ever wondered about.

Beside her, Eragon stood, buckling Zar'roc to his side silently. Adurna followed suit, loosening Aiedail in its sheath quietly, ready in case of a fight. Both dragons looked at them, eyes wide and bright, shining in the night from the light of the crescent moon and stars.

_What is it?_ Adurna heard Saphira ask.

Eragon projected his thoughts to Adurna and Vanilor._ I don't know._ He looked at Adurna to see if she knew anything. She shook her head.

Vanilor and Saphira sniffed the air, the latter merely curious while the former cautious. The white dragon snorted, shaking his head in disgust and Saphira hissed quietly.

_I smell horses nearby that are not ours. They are not moving,_ Saphira said, lifting her head.

_They reek with an unfamiliar stench,_ Vanilor added.

_Urgals?_

_No, they are present, but that is not the smell,_ Saphira answered, eyes narrowing.

_A male and a female._

_What, Vanilor?_ Adurna asked.

_There are two, one male and another female. They do not smell like humans, or elves. Though I highly doubt that elves would work with Urgals anyway._

The Riders nodded, and Eragon went to wake Murtagh. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Murtagh jump up with a start, yanking a dagger out from under the blankets before he realized who it was that had shaken him. Eragon quietly explained what was going on.

They stationed themselves next to the dragons, Eragon on Saphira's right, Adurna in between the dragons and Murtagh on Vanilor's left. Each had either teeth barred or a sword drawn.

They waited quietly, watching for any sign of movement. Nearby, a squirrel chatted animatedly with another of its kind before both were suddenly silenced.

Adurna looked warily around, eyes flickering back and forth through her vision.

An angry snarl sounded and she whipped around. Eragon stood, looking at a humongous Urgal carrying a mattock with a nasty looking spike at its end. The Urgal roared and waved his weapon, but did not charge.

"Brisingr!"

The Urgal exploded in a flash of blue light, sending blood splattering across the side of Adurna's face as she turned and closed her eyes against the black blood.

Vanilor roared, his voice long and loud, and she whipped around, eyes widening. In front of them and on the side, was a large group of Urgals.

_Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_ Adurna reprimanded herself. Steel on steel resounded loudly from her left as Murtagh met the oncoming Urgals. She raised Aiedail against a group of four Urgals, all sneering with their ugly faces at her. They thought they would take her out easy. They should think again.

She stabbed the first through the heart and then lobbed another's head off, the body standing for a second before falling to the ground. Another group of four joined the remaining two. They surrounded her, advancing. Through a gap in the circle, she could see Eragon trying to lift his sword in time to block the club of an attacking Urgal. The group around her constricted their ranks, blocking her view.

There was a sickening _crack_ and a loud shout of "Fly, Saphira!" and a loud thump followed after. The only thing Adurna could think of was that their ranks had been lowered from five to four.

One Urgal lashed out at her with a sword and she dodged, the blade just barely scratching her shoulder. She backed up against a medium sized boulder, switching sword hands.

Lifting her left hand so that the gedwëy ignasia showed, she shouted, "Alavar!"

A stream of white and gold flame flowed out of the glowing mark. The Urgals eyes widened. They hadn't thought that _she_ was the second Rider; they had thought the other male was.

The fire incinerated three of the six monsters, and she could vaguely see the dragons and Murtagh fighting some distance away from her. The remaining Urgals shouted in a ruff language to their companions.

"Trazhid! Beh gahz ut!"

The other Urgals converged on Adurna, sneering and jeering. They tightened ranks until the closest were only a few feet away. Something shoved her from behind and her skull connected sharply with something hard.

Her vision blurred as the ground rushed to meet her.

"Go, Vanilor, Fly!"

_Nice little chappie isn't it? Didn't turn out quite as I imagined, but close enough. Sorry this was from Adurna's POV instead of Alavar's POV. It just wouldn't work._

_Oh yeah, since you're all probably wondering, all words above in other languages are made up. Yeah. And I know she shouted Alavar's name. But Alavar's name is from the Ancient Language in my story, even if in the books it is not. But whatever. So, translations:_

_**Alavar-**__ mean's 'flame'_

_**Trazhid! Beh gahz ut!-**__ Urgal for "Attack! She is the one!"_

_So, review. And oh, please don't criticize me for my crude Urgal words. The books don't really hint much at how to form a sentence and the words to put in it._

_**REMEMBER! THE TITLE WILL CHANGE TO **__**WATER AND FIRE**__** BY JUNE 31**__**st**_

_Signed,_

_V.H._


	22. Rana

_Bear with me, please. This chapter's probably going to be a bit confusing._

Chapter Nineteen:

Rana

Adurna _hurt._ Plain and simple.

Her head throbbed with each beating of her heart.

She couldn't think straight, whether it was from the blow to her head of something else, she did not know.

She couldn't even remember her own _name._

XXX

When she awoke, the sun was shining brightly in her eyes and she blinked, squinting her eyes shut.

What was she doing here?

Where _was_ here?

She groaned and turned, wincing as her head throbbed again.

What was she doing here?

The question repeated itself in her head over and over again. It was like a one-line serenade. Her head was fuzzy, thinking was hard, so she settled for lying still, eyes closed while a rough fabric scratched at her cheek.

XXX

At the other end of the hall, Eragon sat on a cot, utterly confused. But at least he remembered his name.

He had awoken hours earlier to find himself in a cell. He knew he had been captured by Urgals, but was imprisoned by men. That was the extent of his knowledge on the matter.

XXX

Adurna groaned as a sharp sound like steel on stone retrieved her from her slumber. She flipped over onto her back. The pounding in her ears had been replaced by the rhythmic sound of steel-shod boots, perfectly instep with each other. She shook her head to clear it.

Looking around while tying to ignore the ever increasing sound of footsteps, she noted that she was in a cell. There was a wooden door at the other end of the cell, the window on the wall opposite her. She was sitting on a cot with rough woolen blankets that was positioned so that in the morning the sun would shine onto the occupant.

Next to the cot were a pitcher of water and a bowl of cabbage soup. There was also a loaf of stale bread which she grabbed instantly and bit into with a ravenous hunger she had not noticed until now.

Deciding she could not ignore the stamping feet any longer, Adurna stood and stumbled over to the door, looking out the barred window.

A long double column of armored soldiers traipsed down the hallway, similar doors to the one of her cell lining the opposite wall. She bit into the loaf again and was about to go back to the cot when something caught her eye.

At the end of the double column, being dragged between two soldiers by her arms was a woman.

But this wasn't any ordinary woman, Adurna thought. She was beautiful beyond compare, with midnight black hair and a perfectly sculpted face that had high cheeks bones and full, red lips. The only thing that marred her beauty was a long scratch along her jaw. She wore a simple pair of dark leather pants and shirt. Knee-high boots covered small feet and calves. The heels dragged along the floor creating a low hissing noise against the stone. A shiny belt with an empty sheath on her right side hung from narrow hips. Too anyone who didn't look at her hair, she might seem like just an extremely beautiful woman, but, poking through the voluminous black tresses that were bound back by a leather strip, were two pointed ears.

Adurna gasped. She was an elf!

The elf's eyes suddenly opened, green orbs staring out at her. The whites of her eyes were a sickly yellow, and as the fevered eyes stared at her, a barrage of images hit Adurna, causing her to stumble and grip the wall for support.

_She was in a cell, watching as a silver haired woman glared down at a girl on the floor. The girl looked strangely familiar, her hair was black, but her face was blurry and shrouded by her hair._

_The silver-haired woman's eyes were blood red and in her hand was a long black whip. She sneered, raising the whip. "Last chance to tell me the location of_ _Ellesméra."_

_When the girl remained silent, the woman brought down the whip on her bare and scarred back, smiling evilly. She bit her cracked and sore looking lips, refusing to give the woman the satisfaction of hearing her pain. Again and again, she brought the whip down on the girl's bloody back, and again and again, she was disappointed by not hearing a single sound uttered from her lips._

_After what seemed hours, the woman snarled, revealing pointed teeth. Bending down, she whispered into her ear, "You will tell me eventually, elf. No matter your parentage and your strength, I will get what I want from you. Even if it takes me years." And with that, she stood, starting to head for the door, but stopped as she heard a whisper of a word from the girl before she passed out. "Never."_

This was the girl from the dream! More appropriately, woman.

The elf stared at something in Adurna's hair, and she reached up sub-consciously with her left hand, touching the pointed tips of her ears, though they were not as pointed as the elf's.

The elf let out a strangled breath, eyes catching the gedwëy ignasia on Adurna's hand.

And then her sickly green eyes rolled to the back of her head, the eyelids fluttering closed as the elf passed out again.

The elf soon passed from sight, and next strode two figures. One was a tall man with blood red hair. The other was a silver-haired woman who walked with an air of power, striding alongside the man with her head held high.

The man had a long, black cape that billowed out behind him as he took long strides down the corridor. The woman was dressed in a long, dark red and black dress with a long cloak draped around her thin shoulders. The dress sparkled dimly as she moved, black shiny boots clacking against the floor, masking the sound the hem of the dress made as it dragged lightly against the ground.

The two were speaking animatedly in hushed tones as they passed, but the movement from the elf had caught their attention. They looked to the place were her gaze had been set.

Adurna stumbled back, dropping the long forgotten loaf of half-eaten bread. They man and woman's eyes were bright red. Red, like blood.

The woman smiled, revealing sharp, pointed teeth. Her eyes alighted with glee as she looked at Adurna, and she stopped in her tracks, staring.

Adurna felt an immediate feeling of unease as she stared at her. And then it hit her. The two were Shades.

She breathed in sharply, backing away from the cell door until she hit the opposite wall. _Now_ she could think clearly. Everything came slamming into her head was she stared at those eyes. Murtagh's news, the Urgals coming, Eragon being captured, all of it. And then it felt as if a dam had broken, sending a wave of memories her way.

She gasped and fell to the floor.

_A dark, cold room filled with the wailing of a new born child._

_A young girl with mismatched eyes staring down at her with hatred._

_Loving green eyes looking down upon her and another beside her._

_And then, Galbatorix, looking the same as ever, even though it was nearly sixteen years previous, looking down at her with malice._

She writhed, clutching her head as the painful barrage of memories continued.

_Her mother, Faena, wrapping her and a boy in a blanket, they were nearly a year old._

_Faena told them to be quiet, that they were escaping._

Vaguely through the memories, she heard the jingle of keys out side her cell door.

_The sky blue dragon took off, with them and Faena on her back._

_An alarm sounded, and shouts were heard below._

_A cruel voice came up from beside them, a black dragon as dark as the night itself blocking the way._

"_Traitor. And you know what I do to traitors."_

_The blue dragon fell from the sky, long gauges in her chest sealing her fate._

_She landed hard outside the city, dust rising with the force of her fall._

_A dark shadow descended from above. A roar was heard._

"_Faun!" cried the woman in anguish, kneeling beside her bond-partner._

_Faena screamed in pain as the dragon died._

_A cackle was heard from above, and Faena looked up._

_Closing in was the black dragon._

_Looking down at the two children wrapped in blankets in her arms, she whispered, "I'm so sorry."_

_She fled, only one baby in her arms and a blood stained bag in the other, an oval object in it._

_Behind them, a baby cried for its mother._

_An unintelligible blur of trees, a hall made of vines and seamless wood._

_A beautiful woman with long, curly black hair sat on a throne, looking down upon Faena and her._

"_You are hereby banished from Du Weldenvarden, Rider Faena Dröttningu. Leave Ellesméra, before we are forced to make you."_

There was the distinct clacking of boots against the stone as someone walked into the cell.

_There was another blur of trees, paths twisting and turning._

_Teirm came into view, ships sailing in and out of port._

_The cottage, though less run down._

_Adurna watched as her mother danced around, looking for a book._

_Her mother, getting up to answer the door after hearing a loud knock on the wood._

_She screamed, shutting the door and lifting Adurna up, hurrying to the bedroom and telling her to hide._

_The door banged open and Faena shoved a five year old Adurna into the room, grabbing Aiedail and drawing it as she left the bedroom, closing the door and locking it._

_The sound of metal on metal echoed through the house, and she hid under the bed._

_Screams ensued, and Adurna covered her ears with her hands, eyes squinting closed._

_A dull thud sounded, followed by a ragged breathing and footsteps vibrated along the floor boards, and Adurna opened her eyes._

_A window let in a beam of morning sunlight and it streamed across the wooden floor, inviting, charming._

_Adurna uncovered her ears._

_The door creaked open, and a pair of boots gracefully walked across the floor, marring the beauty of the sunbeam._

_They stopped in front of the bed after walking around the entire room once._

_Adurna pushed herself farther back until her back hit the corner of the wall and she held her breath._

_The boots were about to leave, when they suddenly stopped, the owner apparently listening to something._

_Her heart pounded in her ears, and she was sure the person belonging to the boots could hear it._

_The pair of black leather boots shone in the light as the low heels smoothly walked back over to the bed and stopped right at the edge. The owner knelt down to their knees, a black cloak draping across the wood. Pale white hands with long fingers braced themselves on the floor as the owner leaned down._

_A man's white face appeared from between the bottom of the bed and the floor. Crimson hair framed his face and matching eyes peered at her with curiosity._

_He smiled, white pointed teeth flashing briefly before thin lips were drawn back over them._

_He reached out with one of those pale hands, as if telling her to take it. "Come now," he purred quietly. "I won't hurt you."_

_She shrunk back even more, whimpering slightly._

"_I'm Durza, who are you?"_

_She didn't answer, and a sharp voice called from the main room, clearly female, "Durza, what is taking you so long?"_

"_Rana, I think you should come see this," Durza replied, never taking his eyes off Adurna._

_More boots clacked, and a silver haired woman's head appeared next to the man's._

"_Durza, we have no use for her. The king said to leave her." The woman's, Rana's, eyes matched Durza's, the crimson irises not even trying to feign kindness._

_Durza nodded, starting to stand. "Take her memories then. No need to publicize that two Shades just killed a woman," his voice said from above._

_Rana grinned, malice in eyes and voice. "With pleasure."_

The boots stopped in front of her eyes and the last of the visions began to fade. Adurna suddenly realized. _This_ was what had happened, _this_ was _her_ past.

She looked up, finally able to recognize the woman that had killed her mother.

Familiar red orbs gazed back. "Why, hello Adurna. _So_ nice to see you again."

White teeth grinned.


	23. Pain and Misery

Chapter Twenty:

Pain and Misery

She grinned.

"I just couldn't help but to come join you. You seemed so lonely," she said, voice sickly sweet and sarcastic.

Adurna looked up with hatred into those blood red eyes. "You killed her, you did it." Her voice was choked at the recent deluge of memories that had been taken away from her.

Rana leaned in, so that her face was mere inches from Adurna's own.

"And I enjoyed every second of it."

She lashed out suddenly, punching the Shade in the face and sending her stumbling back. Adurna knew that she had only succeeded in that because Rana had been caught by surprise. And she knew that it wasn't going to happen again.

The female Shade retaliated with fury, grabbing the young girl by the throat and pinning her against the wall. Adurna struggled to touch the ground, but her toes were several inches from the reassuring stone floor.

Rana tightened her grip, and she gasped for breath as her windpipe was slowly crushed.

Instinctively, Adurna's hands went up to try and pry away the Shade's fingers.

Rana sneered, the angry look still in her eyes. "You are lucky that I am not allowed to physically harm you," she said, glaring at Adurna. "The king has ordered that you and your other Rider friend not be harmed physically," the female Shade's eyes took on a look of perverse enjoyment. "But, what he did not say was that I could not torment you mentally."

She threw Adurna against the wall to their left and Rana smiled, pointed teeth glittering in the dim light from the window.

Adurna suddenly felt as if a hammer had driven into her head, and she gasped aloud in pain as the probe drove deeper into her mind, a shadowy hand following it, shifting and gripping different memories, looking for the right ones.

A sudden torrent of images came into view, flashing through her mind.

_The death of the blue dragon._

_The death of her mother._

_The betrayal from Telnir._

_Brom's death at the hands of the Ra'zac._

_The little slave girl, being wrenched from her mother's arms, crying out for anyone, anyone to help._

Adurna let out a moan of pure agony as the images flitted through her mind.

And then memories that weren't hers started to appear.

_A slaughtered village, the dead white bodies of men and women, children and parents, young and old, all piled together in a huge heap at the town square. A single baby, not more than a few days old, impaled on the end of a spear in the center of it all._

_People screaming and running away from a burning village, their houses aflame. Children called out for their parents, before being consumed by the raging inferno._

_Countless people dead, eyes wide and staring, accusing._

_And then the elf, screaming in pain as she was tortured again and again for the knowledge that she would not give._

Rana cackled, a high, cold laugh that pricked at the skin, causing the hairs to rise on the back of her neck.

A feeling of overall misery overcame Adurna. It felt as if all the happiness had been sucked right out of her, leaving only the worst memories and feelings left.

Rana walked back out of the cell, leaving Adurna to her misery.


	24. Crimson Lightening

_**I disclaim anything that you recognize from Eragon or Eldest and any names that may be recognized from other fanfictions that I used without knowledge, though the actual character belongs to me. No copy-right infringement intended.**_

Chapter Twenty-One:

Crimson Lightening

_Rage._

_Pain._

_Hate._

This what was going through Adurna's mind. When Rana had left, the overbearing misery had died down some, but not by much. She had curled up in the corner farthest from the door, bringing her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them while rocking back and forth.

Eventually, a jailer came in with more food, picking up the half-eaten bread and setting back near the pitcher of water again and taking away the bowl of uneaten soup. He spared one glance at Adurna before leaving, his eyes emotionless.

She closed her eyes, and eventually fell asleep.

_A dark room appeared, and in it, sat Galbatorix._

_But he did not take notice of her, instead continuing to work on the numerous papers set in front of him._

_He clicked his tongue softly against the roof of his mouth at something he read and scribbled motes onto the papers._

_He turned, taking a crystal clear orb into his hands and staring at it intently. An image of a woman appeared. She had black hair and disconcerting mismatched eyes. Galbatorix spoke to her._

"_How goes the prison?"_

"_Fine, my lord. Boring, seeing as there are no prisoners to interrogate, but fine none the less." The woman's voice was almost as disconcerting as her eyes, but not quite._

"_Excellent. Report in six hours."_

"_Yes, my lord."_

_The ball cleared again._

When Adurna woke, she could not remember the dream at all.

XXX

Adurna had fallen asleep again, but woke when the cell door opened for the third time. It was morning again, and as she opened her eyes, she was disappointed to find the one thing she really did not want to she right when she woke up.

Durza stepped into the cell, and Adurna stood, stretching a little from sleeping on the hard stone floor, keeping her back to the wall as the door was shut and locked from the outside. Durza stepped forward until he was in the middle of the cell and stopped, watching Adurna curiously.

"You seem less at ease than your friend, though that's not saying much."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Adurna scorned.

"Well, he's heavily drugged."

"And I'm not?"

"Not as heavily as him, you haven't had much time to eat and drink," he gave a smile that Adurna immediately saw right through.

She glared at him.

Shaking his head, the Shade moved over to the cot and sat on the edge, the cloak he was wearing draped around him. "Adurna," he began with the utmost affection in his voice, "why the hard feelings? It's not like I ever did anything _directly_ to you."

She snorted. "Only helped kill Faena."

"I didn't want to do that."

"Yeah, right. And I'm supposed to believe you why?"

"Because I'm the one who has complete control over how long you stay here and how you are treated."

"Yeah well, I can't exactly help that, seeing as I'm probably going to the king anyways." She looked at the barred window of the cell door thinking.

"You really should think on that resolution Adurna. You could join others."

"Yeah? Like who?"

"Me."

Adurna burst out laughing. "You!" She panted, doubling over from the force of her laughter. "A Shade. What good would I do you? Unless…" she trailed off, giving it thought before answering. "You want to overthrow Galbatorix, don't you?"

"I don't pretend to know what you're talking about," Durza said, staring at her coolly.

"Oh yes. It all makes sense now," Adurna continued, ignoring what Durza had said. Her tone had taken on a slightly insane note to it, her eyes dancing in knowing. "You want more power. You're a Shade, and Shade's live for power," she pushed herself off the wall and walked toward him, stopping in the middle of the cell and pointing at him. "So you want to rid yourself of a powerful opponent while simultaneously getting control of an entire Empire. But you need help. You can't do it by yourself, even with Rana. You need a Rider." She stared him down, crossing her arms.

Durza looked surprised.

"Oh, come on. I'm not stupid. I maybe a girl, but that doesn't make me dumb."

"I never said it did. Look at Rana. She_ is_ female."

"Yeah, but she's insane. You can't deny it."

Durza stayed silent.

Adurna walked over to the cell window and looked down the hall. A single guard stood outside her door that hadn't been there before. She turned back to Durza. "Is there anything else you wanted to convince me of, or was this little visit merely to exchange pleasantries?"

Durza stood swiftly, walking over to Adurna. She backed away as he started to get closer until her back hit the wall and the Shade was mere inches away. He placed those too pale hands on either side of her head, braced against the stone. His foul breath blew onto her face.

"You run a fine line, Adurna," he stated, and she had to resist wrinkling her nose in disgust as his hot breath fanned across her face. "If you ever spoke like that to the king, you would be killed where you stand."

"That and if she was any other person."

They both turned to see the source of the new voice.

Rana stood in the doorway, lightening behind crimson eyes.

_Yes, another chapter and so soon too! I'm so happy. Reminder to everybody. The title of this story is going to change by midnight June 31__st__. It is going to be called __Water and Fire_

_Please review._

_With love,_

_Signed,_

_V.H._


	25. Monster

_Oops. June doesn't have a 31__st__. I thought it did. My mistake. Anyways, since I thought today was going to be the 31__st__, I'm changing the title today. Review!_

Chapter Twenty-Two:

Monster

Durza backed away so that he stood next to Adurna so he could look at Rana. Rana walked into the cell, the door closing on its own accord. Apparently the guard had been dismissed.

Rana stopped feet away and cocked her head to the side. Adurna immediately knew that the female Shade had heard the entire conversation.

"Insane, am I?" she asked, pacing forward like a predator. "I won't deny it, but I will not pretend like Durza here to be nice. It's just not in my nature." She smiled cruelly.

Taking hold of Adurna's shoulder like a mother would steer her child, she guided her forward a few feet. The hand tightened and then threw Adurna to the floor. She landed hard, her left shoulder taking most of the impact. She hissed softly as the fresh scrapes on her arm stung and a bruise began to form.

Rana laughed the sound echoing in Adurna's mind.

The Shade leaned down to look her in the eye. "I don't care who your mother or your father are. You are in my prison—don't tell me you don't know?!" Rana cackled long and loud as the situation played through her mind. Adurna glared, angry. It wasn't her fault that she didn't know who her father was. "You don't know, you don't know! Oh, this is just sweet! Now I have the glorious opportunity to tell you myself. I would have thought the Ra'zac would have said something, maybe even the king himself, seeing as he is so involved in this matter. Ha!" She continued laughing.

When she had stopped, Rana leaned in even closer to whisper into her ear. "You want to know, pathetic little Rider?" Her breath smelled worst than Durza's. "Then I'll tell you." She paused, sneering. "Oh, little Rider, how insignificant you are compared to him, I would have thought you would have some of his glory and magnificence. How wrong I was." The crimson iris's grinned, the pupils retracting a little from the excitement the Shade faced. "Oh, little Adurna, daughter of Faena, and Galbatorix." She sneered the last part, eyes dancing in malice.

"No! No, it can't be!" Adurna scurried away, pressing her back to the wall and standing, facing the Shades head on. "He is not my father! I refuse to believe it!"

Rana laughed yet again, Durza smiled as he watched the inner turmoil going on behind Adurna's eyes.

"Oh, believe it!" the female Shade chuckled. "You, a feeble little Rider, a pitiful _girl_, are the daughter of the most powerful Dragon Rider known to history!" She cackled again. "You see the irony? He _contacted_ you all the time! He hinted at it, the Urgals hinted at it, even the _Ra'zac_ started to tell you, but you didn't want to believe it."

"No. No!"

"Adurna, think of the similarities," Durza said coolly, stepping forward to stand with Rana. "Surely you must have noticed it? Your eyes, your hair, the way your body is built. Even the way you stand. You got it all from him."

She broke down into tearless sobs, collapsing onto the stone floor. She vaguely registered the cell door opening and then closing.

How could her father, the one who sired her, be such a monster?


	26. Family Quarrels

_Hey, you guys are great! 190 reviews so far. I didn't think I was going to get that many before the end of this story. But don't worry, there are going to be about nine or ten more chapters before the end if everything goes to plan. Sorry I haven't updated much. I'm in this Summer Bridge Program (not summer school!) because I am going to this technology school and I didn't go to their middle school, so I'm learning how to use different programs right now and its taking up most of my attention._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Eragon, Eldest, Book Three or any characters recognizable from these books, though I do own Adurna, Vanilor, Alavar, Delaney, Morgana, David, and, unfortunately, Rana. _

Chapter Twenty-Three:

Family Quarrels

Alavar was restless.

If restless was even a term adequate to describe how he felt.

His niece, Delaney, as so graciously named by her mother, followed as closely as she could as he paced, tiny little legs straining to keep up with Alavar's longer, stronger ones.

The small four-year-old girl was confused. Dark brown hair with a slight frizz flowed to mid-back length and brown eyes stared out of a pale face, only pale because of the lack of sunlight it received.

On this third-generation girl, the characteristic pale blue eyes of Galbatorix had not dominated; instead, the bastard child had her father's eyes and most likely his hair as well, as this was a family that had not had brown hair before now.

Delaney reached up and grabbed her Uncle's hand. He looked down and stopped pacing.

"Uncle Alavar, why are you so nervous?"

The sweet voice held an underlying intelligence that was not characteristic of a four year old. Perhaps, if she had grown up in a different environment than Urû'baen Castle, she might still have that childish voice she once had and those brown orbs might still hold some wonder for the world out beyond the walls.

But this was not so. No longer did the brown eyes hold curiosity, instead they held calculation, as if she watched carefully, learning how to act and respond to the environment around her. Truly, this calculation was the only thing that had kept her alive for the past four years.

Alavar's voice was low when he finally spoke. He sat down on the window seat and lifted the weightless girl onto his lap. She leaned against his chest, looking up at him with expectation.

He sighed. "Your aunt was captured early this morning."

This seemed to come as no surprise to Delaney. She had already known. Hearing her mother rant and rave that she could not go and interrogate the Rider herself had its uses.

Delaney nodded. Her uncle was worried for his sister, her aunt, who was at the mercy of two Shades. Completely understandable.

Alavar was not surprised by Delaney's reaction and apparent understanding. She was a lot smarter than most gave her credit for, and she also ended up spending too much time with her mother, even though the woman hated her own daughter with vehemence. Galbatorix had told her that it was her own punishment for fooling around with the younger guards of the Castle.

Personally, Alavar thought that his older sister was completely incapable of compassion. Or anything else for that matter except lust, anger, and menace.

A single, sharp knock came at the wooden door and it was swung open without hesitation by the visitor.

Speak of the Devil and She shall appear.

Morgana was nothing like her daughter, in appearance or otherwise.

If the way she held herself up, full of menace and the need to hurt someone, wasn't enough to scare you off first, the expression seemingly perpetually plastered onto her face would be. She was definitely not one to mess with. You could tell that what she wanted, she usually got, and that was most often the permission to interrogate one prisoner or another. Interrogating always meant torture for Morgana.

Startling mismatched eyes, one the palest of blues, the other the deepest of forest greens, stared out, challenging the passerby, daring him to comment. Black hair darker than night itself waved down her back and she walked with an arrogant air.

But at the same time, she was alluring. Frightening, scary, angry looking—but attractive and seductive at the same time.

Maybe, Alavar figured, that was how she had managed to sleep with so many men.

Even the prisoners she was sent to torture thought she was the Devil incarnate, ready to kill, dice, and serve them into Hell.

The twenty-one year old stomped into the room, the perfect figure of evil, her trousers and tunic, complete with leather boots only making her look more like a fierce warrior.

She turned those horribly mismatched eyes onto Alavar after sweeping the room once with her gaze. "Father wants to see us."

Her voice chilled Alavar to the bone, cold and uncaring, even after nearly sixteen years of hearing it. Delaney was likewise affected, and she shivered slightly.

She slid off his lap, taking his hand as he stood, and they followed Morgana to the throne room. Morgana had never been the mothering type, and she didn't even spare a glance in her daughter's direction.

The throne room was dark and gloomy, only a few small slits set high in the walls at periodic intervals allowed any light or fresh air. At the end of the room, was a black marble throne, set on a high pedestal with stairs ascending up to it.

And in the throne, sat King Galbatorix himself.

His blue eyes seemed to glow in the darkness like a cat's, seeking out new prey. Alavar knew this stare, just like all the others. This was the one filled with pure glee. It was only ever used when things went Galbatorix's way.

He motioned for Delaney to go, and small, light steps were heard until the heavy oak double doors shut behind her.

Galbatorix smiled widely as the two bowed to him as required and then stood up straight.

"You called for us, my lord," Alavar stated.

Galbatorix's eyes light up and he grinned madly. "As you both know," he began in a tone of pure joy, "your sister Adurna has been captured."

Morgana snorted. "That little excuse for a Rider? Is that all? She is just as pathetic as the Blue Rider." Under her breath, she muttered just loud enough for Alavar to hear while straining his ears, "Don't see _why_ the dragon hatched for her. I was always the stronger one. Faena was stupid, taking her away."

Alavar gritted his teeth to prevent himself from punching his insufferable sister. Morgana had always been prone to say every rude thought that ever crossed her mind.

"It doesn't matter what you think, Morgana. She is valuable under my control," Galbatorix answered.

"And how so? She hasn't given anything up yet, and she isn't useful unless she is willing. And seeing as she is so stupid as to think she can challenge the Empire and live, I don't see her usefulness," Morgana hissed.

"All in time, Morgana. You have yet to learn the value of patience, child. Soon enough, she will give in."

"When? Faena must have taught her to hate the Empire. Your time would be better spent attacking the Varden, or finding the pitiful son of Morzan."

"Shut up, Morgana."

"And why should I, _drajl_? You can't even use magic."

Morgana had struck a cord. No one, _no one,_ ever mentioned his lack of magic unless they wanted to get hurt. But with the king mere feet away, it would be unwise to start a fight.

"Whore."

Morgana's face twisted in fury, but she did not use magic for fear of retaliation from the king and Alavar.

"Weakling."

"Slut."

"Bastard."

"We came from the same parents, so that makes you a bastard too."

"Why you little—"

"Children!" Galbatorix's voice thundered from above. "I will not have any childish squabbles here. Morgana, compose yourself. Alavar, go to the training grounds."

With that said, he dismissed them, and Alavar stomped out of the throne room and marched to the training grounds. Delaney had disappeared to the kitchens again to see the cook, Dahlia. He suddenly missed Murtagh; the older boy was like his best friend here in the castle. Though when angered, he could have quite a fiery temper, the older man always knew how to calm his friend down. He thought back to when they had tried to escape, only a few months ago.

_Tornac, their trainer, Murtagh, and Alavar were silently tiptoeing out of the castle, careful not to wake anyone. The last guards on duty had already rounded the corner to go to the barracks and get the next patrol out in the corridors. It was the perfect opportunity to leave the castle without being missed until morning._

_They made their way silently to the stables, only having to hide once from a noble that was walking around the castle, apparently unable to sleep._

_Quickly, they saddled the horses, Alavar petting his own bay horse, Tawny, to quiet him. Murtagh gave the signal, and all three mounted, urgently nudging the horses into a quiet trot._

_Alavar was sure that the whole city could hear the clamor that the hooves of the horses made against the cobble stone, but no one came to investigate as they passed through the more rural areas of Urû'baen, for the capital was alive at its heart and drunken men swaggered down the streets, prostitutes hooked onto most of the men's arms. No one seemed to notice as three hooded horsemen made their way through the dark city, silent as the shadows._

_They dismounted their horses as the trio reached the south gates of Urû'baen and they led the steeds through the wrought iron and wooden gates with no problem as of yet._

_Alavar grinned over at Murtagh and Tornac. Tornac smiled back, looking alive, and Alavar was sure this was the most fun the old man had had in years._

_Turning back to look at the opening gates, they waited until there was enough room to pass through before mounting again and riding off into the night. Alavar felt free, alive, and exhilarated as the fresh air of the plains before them rushed over him. But this freedom was short lived._

_They hadn't traveled twenty yards before something was revealed out of the landscape that the moonless night had not shown._

_Fifteen armed soldiers stood in front of them. They turned their horses around to flee as several archers raised bows._

_But they didn't get far before another group of soldiers emerged from the direction of the capital—they were trapped._

_Arrows hailed down upon them like black rain, most clattering against stones alongside the road as they missed their intended targets. Tawny lurched forward, plummeting to the ground as three arrows hit him in the side and chest. Alavar was knocked off the horse, his right leg pinned beneath the dead animal._

_He let out a cry of pain as the dead weight rested heavily onto his leg, crushing it. Murtagh looked back, spotting his friend on the ground and making to help him, but was immediately caught in a knot of soldiers as they cascaded toward Murtagh and Tornac, going after the only men able to fight at the moment._

_He tried to pull his leg out from under the horse, but to no success. Mentally cursing his inability to use magic, he angled himself so he could put his shoulder to the hoses side and hopefully push Tawny off his trapped limb._

_Slowly, Tawny began to slide off of Alavar's leg, and with one last heave, his right leg was freed. He stood, immediately drawing his sword._

_The silver blade gleamed in the light cast off by the stars, and he slashed at the soldier nearest him. Realizing that Alavar was now a threat, the soldiers also converged on him, and he screamed in rage as one brave soul slashed at his arm, making a minor, but aching cut. He lashed out, stabbing the man through the heart._

_He was completely separated from his companions, and, glancing over at them, watched in slow motion as a soldier came up from behind Tornac, slowly raising his blade to chop off his head._

_Alavar tried to yell a warning, but too late._

_The old man fell, knees collapsing, to the ground, and the decapitated corpse rolled over as the head fell to the ground with a muffled thump._

_Murtagh turned, and seeing his dead comrade, roared out a fierce battle cry, making all the soldiers near him shrink back slightly before they reminded themselves of their duty to the king._

_Things slowly went down hill for the duo. Murtagh's arm was injured and Alavar had a cut along his cheek that was bleeding profusely. Murtagh jumped and slashed, and slowly, the soldiers were cut down, until there was only a group of ten or so militia._

_Murtagh threw his sword in a sweeping arc; it whizzed past Alavar and the younger man whirled around, only to find a soldier clutching a bloody sword protruding from his chest._

_But then, to both men's increasing dread, _another_ pack of soldiers appeared as reinforcements for their battling comrades. They surrounded the duo with unerring precision and strategically cut off the two from each other._

_Alavar gasped in pain as a broad sword cut into his shoulder, slicing deeply. Switching sword hands from his left to his right, he continued cutting down the enemy, grimacing in pain as each movement jostled his arm._

_One soldier noticed his weakness, and took the opportunity to carve deeply into his right calve, and Alavar yelled as the blade sliced clean through his muscle and nerves, sending him to the ground._

_Murtagh had a clean getaway route, having had killed all of the king's men that had come near him. His grey warhorse, also named Tornac, after the man, was ready to gallop off, nervous around all the blood._

_He turned to see his life long friend being dragged back to Urû'baen, his right calve mutilated to the point that there may be no recovery, even with magic. Blue eyes met hazel as the rest of the soldiers not restraining or dragging the young man back to the capital started toward him._

_Alavar yelled, "Go! Go, Murtagh! Leave without me! You'll never get another chance!"_

_Murtagh took one last fleeting glance back at his friend before leaping onto Tornac and riding away._

Alavar had made it to the sparring grounds, but at that key moment, his leg started to act up again, and he fell to the ground, clutching his leg as muscle spasms went through it. He gritted his teeth and pressed on the sides of the muscle with his right hand, running it up and down the length of the calve. After several long, tense moments, the spasm passed, and he sighed in relief.

Once the pain had receded, he was able to think clearly enough to regret stomping out of the throne room like that. That kind of activity would only serve to irritate the muscle further.

After the small battle outside Urû'baen so many months ago, he had been sent to the healer, who had done the best she could, but Alavar would still never regain full use of his leg back. And to add to that, if he stretched the wrong way or overexerted his leg, the muscle spasms would come.

At that moment, David, the healer's son, appeared.

Golden brown hair fluttered as a breeze swept past and intelligent sea blue eyes watched with interest as Alavar struggled to his feet. His skin was lightly tanned and muscled contours stood out from underneath his shirt. Add smart, funny, and charming, you got David, one of the most sought after men in Urû'baen, for he was a man. He currently stood two years older than Alavar, making him seventeen.

David came to a stop in front of the raven-haired teen and held out his hand, allowing Alavar to clamor up. Alavar brushed his pants to rid them of the dust they had collected from the dry dirt of the training grounds and looked up to meet David's eyes.

Alavar had always envied David, how carefree he was, how charming, but had never let it interfere with their friendship. David stood back, surveying Alavar with keen interest. "Did the King send you down?" he asked at last.

Alavar nodded. David may have been the healer's son, but he was most definitely not a healer. He had neither the patience to learn nor the skill to do so. Instead, he had trained as a swordsman under Tornac, planning to take his occupation once the old man retired.

David disappeared, reappearing seconds later, carrying two practice swords. He tossed one to Alavar and both took position.

Alavar grinned as he struck first.

_Yes, the end of this chapter. Finally. Though I don't think this is a good as it could be. I'm trying to rewrite some of my chapters so that they are better, but it might take a while. Don't worry, I should be able to update more after this week. Review!_

_Signed,_

_V.H._


	27. Far Too Late

_Um, yeah. I actually have a very good excuse for waiting so long to update. My internet was out for a good week, so I couldn't post this chapter. Good news or Bad news first? Good news, I could a lot of typing done and have some chapters to post. Bad news, you all are probably going to want to hunt me done and murder me after you read what happens in the next chapter, which will be posted in a day or so._

_**Du Shur'tuglar Freohr**__: Yeah, the 'for he was a man' part I used because David is seventeen and therefore a man in the Eragon world. But Alavar is fifteen, and is not. He's technically still a boy. And for Alavar, there is a big difference. It's kind of hard to explain right now. As for a sequel, I guess you'll have to wait to find out, though it is pretty obvious that I am going to make one. I want to work on an original, non-fanfiction story, but I can't just stop this story. I have so many things planned and I love Alavar too much to just leave him. Plus, in Eldest, he gets special. That's all I'm saying right now._

_Remember to review! Because your opinions do really matter to me, contrary to what a lot of people think. Thanks._

Chapter Twenty-Four:

Far Too Late

Adurna grumbled in her sleep. She had had the craziest dream. Something about being captured in Gil'ead and there were two Shades, Rana and Durza, and she had gotten all her memories back and then they had told her she was Galbatorix's daughter. Crazy.

She turned her head, a rough blanket rubbing against her cheek. Opening her eyes, she saw a stone wall.

She shoved her head into the blanket and banged her head on the hard cot several times.

After a few minutes, she stopped, staring at the wall across from where she lay. She was both thirsty and hungry, but couldn't find the will power to move and grab the pitcher and loaf of half-eaten bread.

Repeatedly, the sound of marching footsteps came down the hall and passed her cell, the soldiers marching right on pass the iron barred door. Adurna knew she had to escape, but between Durza, Rana, and any other magicians that were sure to be around, she wasn't sure if she could.

But if she didn't, she was positive she would be brought to Galbatorix, and then used for whatever evil plot he chose.

Again, she tried to contact Vanilor, but was disappointed by the emptiness of her mind. It was funny that after spending fifteen years alone, only a few days without the white dragon could feel like an eternity.

The sound of a lock sliding out of place startled her from her reverie, and she sat up, fearing it was one of the Shades. It took her several moments to realize that it was not, in fact, _her_ door, but one farther down the prison corridor. Scuttling footsteps followed the sound.

Curiosity aroused, she dragged her legs over the edge of the cot, sitting upright. Steel-shod boots came down the hall in quick, precise secession, and Adurna stood, walking swiftly over to the window. Maybe it was some foolish idiot, trying to escape. Make that: trying to escape before the guard changed.

She looked down the hall to her left, and saw seven figures. Six were dressed in heavy metal armor and had their backs to her. The last one was facing in her direction, standing by an open cell door, looking pale and completely drained of energy.

She gasped.

It was Eragon.

He didn't seem to notice her, however, instead watching the soldiers warily as they sized him up.

"Charge!" one yelled, raising his sword and running forward. The rest followed, pounding down the hall. Eragon raised his right hand, the gedwëy ignasia upon it glowing as he prepared to use magic. But then an arrow whizzed past and hit one of the soldiers, sending him crashing to the ground. Another two arrows flew past before embedding themselves into two more of the men.

Whipping her head around, Adurna saw a ragged, bearded man with bow at the other end of the hall, a crutch lying at his feet, apparently unneeded, for he stood straight and tall, his weight evenly distributed on both feet. The three remaining soldiers turned to face the man, and Eragon took advantage of the confusion.

"Thrysta!"

One of the soldiers clutched his chest and fell over with a loud _thump_. Eragon staggered as the magic took its toll on his strength. The bearded man loosed another arrow, piercing one soldier through the neck.

"Don't kill him!"

The last soldier was breathing very hard, thinking that it would be his last day alive, but Eragon had different plans. The bearded man lowered his bow.

Eragon concentrated on the soldier, and comprehension seemed to dawn upon his features as he realized that his life was being spared.

There was a new harshness to Eragon's voice as he next spoke, the tone surprising Adurna. "You've seen what I can do. If you don't answer my questions, the rest of your life will be spent in utter misery and torment. Now where's my sword— its sheath and blade are red—and what cell is the elf in? And where is the other Rider?"

The man clamped his mouth shut, his eyes wide and flickering between Eragon's serious eyes and his raised and glowing palm. The light spiked suddenly as Eragon reached for the magic. "That was the wrong answer," he growled. "Do you know how much pain a grain of sand can cause when it's embedded red hot in your stomach? Especially when it doesn't cool off for the next twenty years and slowly burns its way down to your toes! By the time it gets out of you, you'll be an old man." He paused, letting the information sink in. "Unless you tell me what I want."

Adurna shivered, she had never seen this side of Eragon before, but when you're in prison, she guessed, you got to do what you got to do.

The soldiers eyes bulged, but he didn't open his mouth. Eragon bent down and scraped some dirt off the floor with his fingernails before standing up with it in the palm of his hand. He observed the soldier dispassionately. "This is a bit more than a piece of sand, but be comforted; it'll burn through you faster. Still, it'll leave a bigger hole." The dirt glowed cherry red, and the soldier yelped.

"All right, just don't put that in me!" he yelled. "The elf's in the last cell to the left! I don't know about your sword, but it's probably in the guardroom upstairs. All the weapons are in there. And the girl is in the fourth cell back there!" He gestured franticly.

Eragon nodded and murmured an unintelligible word. The soldier fell to the ground limply.

"Did you kill him?"

The question came from the bearded man at the other end of the hallway, though he was now only a few paces away from Eragon. Adurna narrowed her eyes, trying to recognize him.

Eragon caught on first. "Murtagh! Is that you?"

Adurna nearly knocked herself in the head; of course it was him!

"Yes," Murtagh responded, lifting up the beard briefly to reveal a clean shaven face. "I don't want my face to be seen. Did you kill him?" he repeated.

"No, he's only asleep. How did you get in?"

"There's no time to explain. We have to get up to the next floor before anyone finds us. There'll be an escape route for us in a few minutes. We don't want to miss it."

"Didn't you hear what I said?" _Yes, Eragon, we heard you. Now get me out of this cell!_ "There's an elf in the prison. I saw her! We have to rescue her. I need your help."

Adurna finally found her voice, berating herself for not using it earlier. "Yes, yes, and as much as I understand and completely sympathize with your predicament, I really don't like being in a cell." The two men whirled around and finally spotted her.

"Adurna!" Murtagh cried, making his way quickly over to her cell. "There you are!"

"I've only been standing here the entire time," she muttered, putting on a grimace.

A ring of keys jangled outside of the door as Murtagh searched for the right one. "I took it from one of the guards," he explained.

She practically fell out of the cell as the door opened, and stretched briefly before walking down the hall.

"Where are you going?" Eragon called at her as she walked briskly past him.

"To get the elf. I'm not about to leave one of my kin here," she explained at Murtagh's confused glance.

"This is a mistake. We should flee while we have the chance," Murtagh growled, handing the ring of keys to Eragon. He found the right one and swung the door open. She could barely see the elf over Eragon's and Murtagh's shoulders as the male Rider entered. The elf stood tense and ready, staring Eragon down with her sickly emerald eyes, her head held high with a queen's demeanor. And then, she suddenly trembled and collapsed. Eragon barely caught her before she struck the floor.

Murtagh and Adurna entered the cell.

"She's beautiful!" the older male exclaimed in both shock and surprise.

"But hurt," Eragon said, lifting her up with some trouble. Apparently, Adurna thought, the magic had taken more of a toll than he had let on.

"We can tend to her later. Are you strong enough to carry her?" Murtagh asked. Adurna looked at him and already knew the answer. Eragon shook his head. "Then I'll do it," said Murtagh as he slung the elf easily over his shoulders. "Now upstairs!" He handed Eragon a dagger and Adurna snatched a broadsword from one of the dead soldiers before hurrying down the hall after Eragon.

As Murtagh led them up a stone-hewn staircase, Eragon asked the question that had been nagging at Adurna's mind since Murtagh had suggested it. "How are we going to get out without being noticed?"

"We're not," Murtagh grunted as they turned another corner.

"What?" Adurna asked sharply.

Murtagh ignored her, looking around another corner.

Both Riders listened intently for soldiers or anyone else who might be nearby, Adurna particularly worried about happening upon one of the Shades. Finally, they reached a banquet room filled with broad wooden tables. Shields lined the walls, and the wood ceiling was trussed with curved beams. Murtagh laid the elf down on one of the tables and glanced at the ceiling, worry etched on his face.

"Can you talk to Saphira and Vanilor for me?" he asked.

Adurna shook her head, "I still can't reach him," while Eragon said abruptly, "Yes."

Murtagh turned to Eragon. "Tell them to wait another five minutes."

Shouts were heard in the distance and soldiers marched past the banquet room. Adurna tensed.

"Whatever you're planning to do, I don't think we have much time," Eragon warned.

"Just tell them, and stay out of sight," Murtagh snapped, running off.

Eragon turned to Adurna after relaying the message. "I don't think he knows about the Shades," Eragon said, his voice panicky.

Adurna nodded her head in agreement. She was about to respond, but jumped as she heard men coming up the stairs. Fighting hunger and exhaustion, the pair dragged the elf off the table, Adurna discarding the broadsword, and hid her underneath it. They crouched next to her, both holding their breath anxiously, Eragon readying the dagger and Adurna picking up the broadsword again.

Ten soldiers entered the room. They swept through quickly, only looking under some of the tables before marching out. Adurna let out a pent up breath and sighed quietly, shuddering, as Eragon leaned against a table leg. The relief awakened the hunger and thirst that she had been suppressing. But Eragon was already a step ahead of her, and had darted out from under the table, sprinting towards a tankard of beer and a half-eaten plate of food. He grabbed another loaf of bread on his way back, scuttling under the table again.

He gulped at the beer, drinking most of the amber liquid in two great gulps before setting it aside and attacking the food with ravenous hunger. Adurna snatched the tankard before Eragon could even set it down properly and drank the rest of it. Normally, she was against drinking any form of intoxicating liquid, but this was an exception. She hadn't drunk anything for a while now and was painfully aware of the burning at the back of her throat.

She tossed the empty tankard aside and grabbed the bread, tearing it in half and devouring her half in only a few bites. Satisfied for now, she turned to see Murtagh carrying both familiar red and blue blades and her dagger, along with a strange bow and elegant sword without a sheath.

"I found the other sword and bow in the guardroom. I've never seen weapons like them before, so I assumed they were the elf's."

He handed Zar'roc and Aiedail to their respective owners and tossed a familiar dagger at Adurna, kneeling at the edge of the table. Adurna tucked the knife into her boot. "Let's find out," Eragon grumbled through a mouthful of bread. Adurna took the sword from Murtagh. It was slim and light with a curved cross guard, the ends of which narrowed into sharp points. She slid the blade into the sheath—it fit perfectly. There was no way to tell if the bow was hers, but it was shaped so gracefully that Adurna doubted that it was anyone else's.

She stared down at the elf. Here was the answer! Here was her kin, an elf, here was someone like her. _Maybe we're related,_ she though on a wild whim.

The two males were arguing as she turned back to them. Murtagh was telling Eragon to wait, that the escape had been arranged.

"But you don't understand!" she and Eragon cried in unison. "There are two Shades here!" Adurna continued, "If either one finds us, we're doomed!"

"A Shade!" Murtagh exclaimed. "Two of them! In that case, tell Saphira to come immediately. We were going to wait until the watch changed, but delaying that long is too dangerous now." Murtagh continued as Eragon relayed the message. "You messed up my plans by escaping yourself," groused Murtagh, pointing at Eragon while watching the room's entrance for soldiers.

Eragon smiled. "In that case, perhaps I should have waited. _Your_ timing was perfect, though. I wouldn't have even been able to crawl if I had been forced to fight all those soldiers with magic."

"Enough with the compliments! We got to focus on getting out of here!" Adurna hissed, panic starting to creep into the edges of her consciousness. She _really_ hoped that they wouldn't meet either Shade in their attempt to escape, especially Rana.

"Glad to be of some use," remarked Murtagh. They all stiffened as they heard men running nearby. "Let's just hope the Shades don't find us."

A cold chuckle filled the banquet room, and Adurna's heart sunk as ice crept into her veins. "I'm afraid it is far too late for that."


	28. In the End

_Um…yeah. Don't kill me. Please? I really do value my life, what with the promise of what is to come…so, no hunting me down and chasing me with pitchforks? Pretty please. If you do, you won't be able to read the next chapter that will explain all. And you won't be able to hear about Alavar…I really do love him. Based off one of my friends…_

_Enough with my babbling. I tend to do that when I'm afraid of being killed. __**Faridust **__even considered it after this chapter. And she's my twin for heaven's sake! You'd think being related to me would stop her, but NO._

Chapter Twenty-Five:

In the End

_A cold chuckle filled the banquet room, and Adurna's heart sunk as ice crept into her veins. "I'm afraid it is far too late for that."_

The three spun around. Rana and Durza stood at the end of the room. In each of their hands was a pale sword, Durza's marred by a long, thin scratch and Rana's glimmering evilly in the light cast off by the torches hung from brackets on the walls. Each unclasped the brooch that held their cloaks, the garments fluttering to the floor.

Both had bodies that were like a runner's, thin and compact, but Adurna remembered Brom's warning and knew that the Shade's appearances were deceiving. The memory of Rana with her hand wrapped around Adurna's throat, slowly throttling her, came to mind and she had to repress a shiver.

"So, my young _Riders_, do you wish to test yourselves against us?" sneered Durza, all traces of false politeness gone now. "I shouldn't have trusted the captain when he said that you ate all your food. I will not make that mistake again."

Adurna's hand immediately went to Aiedail, now buckled to her right side, but Murtagh said quietly, "I'll take care of them." He put down his bow and drew his sword.

"No," Eragon said under his breath, eyes trained on Durza. "They want us alive, not you. I think we can stall him for a short while, but then you'd better have a way out for us."

"Fine, go," said Murtagh to the two of them. "You won't have to hold them off for too long."

"I hope not," Eragon said.

Slowly, the two Riders advanced, both fully unsheathing their swords. Aiedail glinted brightly as Adurna took stance several feet away from Eragon. After that moment, everything Eragon did went unnoticed by Adurna as the female Shade smiled evilly.

"Foolish," Rana said with malice in her voice. "Do you really think to defeat me, daughter of Elvenbane? You are weak and I strong. Not even your mother was capable of killing me, what makes you think you can?"

Adurna stared at the Shade's face, waiting for any sign that might show Rana's next move, and not daring to do anything else. She couldn't use magic yet, and she knew that Rana knew that key element was gone. _Oh, why swords? Why not bows and arrows? Those would be so much more useful for me right now._

Before either of them could move, however, the ceiling suddenly boomed and shook violently. Dust came billowing down from the wooden planks, coloring the air gray and settling in Adurna's hair. Screams echoed, and the sound of clashing metal rang from above. Several inhuman roars followed along with more yells. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Durza launch himself at Eragon, and Rana was a split second behind him.

Adurna was just barely able to get her sword up in time to block the blow that Rana sent to her chest. The swords met with a jarring force, and Adurna felt her hand and arm go numb from the attack. _Gods, I didn't know she was _this_ strong!_

It didn't take long for Adurna to figure out that Rana was _toying_ with her, and she doubted that the female Shade was even putting half her true strength into the fight. _She's waiting for me to wear down so then she can defeat me! Well, you got another thing coming._

Rana aimed at her hip, and she parried, whipping around and using the two things that Brom had always said were her advantages. Eragon may have had his skill, but she had strength and speed as her allies, and she wasn't about to abandon them. The next time their swords met, she pressed hard against it, unsettling Rana enough to sweep down and get a small nick just above her knee. Rana's eyes blazed with fury, and she pressed even harder against Adurna as she made to slice her ribs and instead met the blue blade.

Terrible screeches sounded from above, much like iron spikes being drawn across rock. Three very long cracks split the wood beamed ceiling and shingles fell from the slate roof above through the cracks. She tried her best to ignore them, but had to dodge and roll to the side as several of them fell down and just barely missed her. She rolled to the side again and got up, but Rana met her there and cut her just above her right hip. Crimson blood flowed lightly, though not enough to be worried about.

Durza had just disarmed Eragon, the male Rider falling to the floor with the force of the blow. Adurna was now pressed against the wall with no place to retreat, trying desperately to defend against the attacking Shade. The Shade's sword came hurtling at her head, and she ducked, the blade imbedding itself in the wall right next to her head. Rana's scream of fury followed as black hair rained down to the stone floor. Rana pointed the pale blade at her throat, pressing so hard against her flesh that a thin trail of blood flowed from where the swords tip was pressed. Rana kicked Aiedail from her hand and grinned triumphantly.

The screeching sounded again, louder than before. Whatever was going to happen, it was getting closer.

Durza observed them dispassionately. "A powerful piece you both may be in the game being played, but I'm disappointed that this is your best. If the other Riders were this weak, they must have controlled the Empire only through sheer numbers."

Adurna was panting heavily as she turned her head in time to see Eragon shaking his. "No, you forget something."

Eragon's eyes flickered to hers briefly and she immediately caught on.

"Oh, and what might that be?" Rana asked mockingly, her sword lowering slightly.

There was a thunderous reverberation as a large chunk of the ceiling was torn away to reveal the night sky. "The dragons!" both she and Eragon yelled, and Adurna batted away the sword at her throat and rolled out of the Shade's reach. Rana snarled and swung her sword viciously. She missed and lunged, falling onto Adurna. The two grappled on the floor, swords forgotten. Chairs were knocked to the stone floor as Rana ignored the screaming Durza and wrapped both her hands around Adurna's throat again, squeezing.

"I didn't do the job last time, but I will this time!" she shrieked, tightening her hands. A strangled chock came from Adurna's mouth and her eyes bulged, lips beginning to turn blue. Her hands scrabbled at the Shade's thin fingers, trying with all her might to pry them off. Her eyes rolled up into the back of her head and her vision started to go black…

Rana's cackling was all she could hear as sound also began to fade, the screeches from above getting harder and harder to hear…

So this was how she was going to die, under a mad Shade intent on strangling her. This wasn't how she thought things were going to end…

The world spiraled into blackness, the Shade's laughter ringing throughout her mind…


	29. I'll Try

_Hey, um…yeah. Thanks for not murdering me. Really appreciate it. Um…that's it…_

_**Du Shur'tugalar Freohr: **__Don't worry, I'll tell you guys if I publish it, and it actually is quite likely, seeing as there are two of them so I always have one to fall back onto if I get writer's block on one. (chuckles ruefully) Guess my real name's going to be out in the open if I do publish my books. I kind of liked the whole ha-ha-you-don't-know-my-actual-name gig, as sad as it sounds. Whatever. I like Alavar as well, I like getting into his mind, he's kind of morose, and really hasn't had any real experiences, yet. Though I plan to change that._

Chapter Twenty-Six:

I'll Try

_The world spiraled into blackness, the Shade's laughter ringing throughout her mind…_

A scream sounded, and she was suddenly brought back to the Land of the Living. Rana was above her, was clutching her stomach, where multiple arrows protruded, and screaming. Her skin turned gray, and she doubled over, revealing more arrows that were embedded in her back. Mist formed in the air around her, obscuring her figure from view. A shattering cry, and then the cloud vanished, the only thing left being a pile of clothes.

A man shouted from outside the room. "That's it. They failed. Go in and get them!" Soldiers flooded the room, carrying nets and spears. Eragon and Murtagh pulled Adurna quickly to her feet, and she pressed herself against the wall, the elf held up by Murtagh as they watched the soldiers form a menacing half-circle around them.

Adurna was exhausted, and ready to collapse. She was still trying to get her lungs working properly after the near death experience with the female Shade. A cry sounded, and she heard one voice that she was being to think she would never hear again.

_Adurna!_ Vanilor cried, and she watched as both he and Saphira stuck their heads in through the opening in the ceiling. They roared loudly, and Vanilor gripped the edge of the opening and tore at it, ripping off another large section of wooden planks.

_Get away from her!_ He roared, and five soldiers turned and ran, but the rest held their positions.

With a resounding _crack_, the center beam of the ceiling broke and rained down heavy shingles. The ranks scattered as they tried to dodge the deadly barrage. Eragon, Adurna, and Murtagh pressed themselves against the wall to avoid being hit. Saphira and Vanilor roared again, and the remaining soldiers fled, some getting crushed on the way.

With a final titanic effort, the dragons ripped off the rest of the ceiling and jumped down into the destroyed banquet room. They folded their wings and Vanilor laid down on a table, splintering the wood with a sharp crunch. Adurna launched herself at Vanilor, hugging her bond-partner around the neck tightly, tears of joy leaking out of her eyes.

_Oh, my little water lily, I was so worried._

_Vanilor! Don't ever leave me again!_ Adurna sobbed, and Vanilor nuzzled her check with his snout.

_Never,_ he promised. With one swipe of his tale, he cleared a section of floor so that she could mount his back. He turned his head at a snort of surprise from Saphira. Eragon was dragging the elf out from her hiding place and strapping her into place on the female dragon's back. _An elf!_ He exclaimed, his eyes widening. He turned back to Adurna. _You must show me what has happened as we fly,_ he demanded, licking the scratch on her neck that she had gotten from Rana's sword.

She was still dizzy from when Rana had tried to strangle her, and Murtagh quickly helped her on to Vanilor's back before mounting behind her. He handed her Aiedail, and she sheathed the blade.

They ducked as Saphira spread her wings and launched into the dark sky, Eragon and the elf on her back. Vanilor glanced briefly at the two on his back before jumping up to join her. They settled down on the ground beside the banquet hall.

"Look!" Murtagh shouted, pointing at a row of archers on the other side of the roofless hall.

They heard Eragon shout something, and then suddenly Saphira was hurtling through the air away from the hall, and then Vanilor lurched forward, and Adurna struggled to hold on, Murtagh wrapping his arm around her waist to stay on the flying dragon. He struggled to gain altitude, flapping his wings heavily, and Adurna shouted out a warning to him as they finally got into the air.

_Be careful! The archers!_

The musical twang of bowstrings being released followed, and arrows whizzed past them in the dark. Both dragons roared in pain as they were struck and struggled to get out of reach of the volley.

Adurna felt a ghost of the pain Vanilor was feeling and winced. _Where are you hurt?_

_Just my wings and one spot on my underside where the scales didn't over lap all the way._

_Can you make it to wherever camp is?_

_Yes,_ he breathed laboriously.

As they flew on, Adurna became more aware of the up and down motion that Vanilor's wings made while pumping, and knew that soon the dragon would collapse. Finally, they reached a clearing and Saphira and Vanilor landed, each stretching out on the ground. Picketed in the clearing were the horses, who snorted nervously at the dragons' arrival. They dismounted and Adurna and Eragon immediately turned to the dragons injuries while Murtagh readied the horses.

It was too dark to see exactly where the injuries were, so Adurna listened to Vanilor as he described where it hurt and she ran her fingers blindly over his wings, healing the holes she came across. He shivered each time she touched one and flinched. She was able to use magic now, and Vanilor blended their strength each time her own failed her.

Finally, she had gotten the last hole and asked Vanilor where the last arrow was.

_In my underside,_ he grunted, folding his wings and laying on his side to allow access to the arrow. _Move your hand to the place right under my left wing, and then down._ She found the arrow two feet down from where Vanilor's wing was, and grasped the wood shaft.

_This is going to hurt Vanilor, please try to stay still._

_I will,_ he promised.

She first snapped the end off, thick red blood dripping onto her hands. She reached for the magic, and quickly removed the arrow head. The blood poured freely now, and she hurriedly healed it as Eragon called for help.

When Adurna and Murtagh came to help Eragon, he said, "Hold her wing down. I have to remove this arrow." He quickly indicated where he and Adurna should grip, and they held the wind down. Saphira arched her neck and grabbed a small sapling in her teeth. With a yank of her head, she pulled the tree out of the ground and clamped it firmly in her jaws. Vanilor came around and sat by her head, watching them coolly.

"Hold on," Eragon whispered, and he broke off the head of the arrow, swiftly pulling the shaft out of Saphira. As it left the muscle, she let out a small whimper and her wing jerked in voluntarily, clipping Murtagh under the chin and whacking Adurna in the chest.

The breath knocked out of her, Adurna laid on the ground for a moment before she allowed Vanilor to help her up. Eragon helped Murtagh up, who rubbed his scrapped jaw. "She caught me by surprise," he admitted.

"She didn't mean to hit you, either of you," assured Eragon. He went to check on the unconscious elf and Adurna went back to Vanilor.

_What you did was amazing, you know,_ she told him, hugging him tightly.

_Adurna, you should know that I would have done anything to get you back,_ he said, nuzzling her cheek.

She rested her forehead against his and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. _Are you completely healed?_

_Yes, Water Lily._

_Why do you call me that?_

_Because, your name is Water and you remind me of a flower._

_How so?_

_Well, a flower is so innocent and young, but it gets thrown into a world of harshness and cruelty. It can be stepped on, or picked, but it can still survive, even if crippled. You remind me of this. You are so young, and yet, you were thrown into this world, great things expected of you._ There was a moment of comfortable silence._ Tell me what happened after you were captured._

Adurna took another deep breath, and then opened her mind, showing him what had transpired over the last couple of days.

_So you remember now?_

_Yes, Vanilor, I remember. I thought that I would feel relief after knowing everything, but instead I feel even more weighed down._

_From your memories, you had a burdening past, so I would not expect you to feel any different. Do not worry, Adurna. All will become clear in time._

_I guess._

_And I think you'll need a haircut soon._

_Why?_ she asked, confused.

_I case you haven't noticed, about a third of your hair is now shoulder length. The fight with Rana,_ he prompted.

_Oh._

_I must go now,_ he said abruptly, lifting his head to look at Saphira, who was spreading her wings in preparation to fly, the elf strapped to her back._ We will speak later, but you must ride with the others. I love you Adurna, and be safe._

A faint smile came to her lips at the old joke. _I'll try._

_Okay, so she didn't die. So, since you all know that now, will you all leave a review?_

Faridust_: I demand it!_

Me_: Faridust, be nice._

Faridust_: Well, they should leave a review. You were kind enough to leave her alive!_

Me_: Um…okay. Oh, and sis?_

Faridust_: Yeah?_

Me_: Can you please stop hijacking my computer?_

Faridust_: Um…no comment._

Me_: But that is a comment._

Faridust_: Uh…gotta go! Bye!_

Me_: Hey! I'm not done with you yet! (slams down mouse and runs after her, pouncing and tackling her to the ground) I knew those lessons from Aaron would prove useful._

Faridust_: What-ever._


	30. The Strangest Thing

_Hi, Faridust here, or, as some of you might know, Vixie's twin. Haha. She hates it when I call her that. Anyways, Vixie didn't think she needed to put an author's note here, so I bet her five bucks that if she put one here, she'd get over eight reviews. Of course, she still didn't want to put one up, so while mom's forcing her to try on clothes, I decided to sneak up here and put one up. Anyways, I guess our bet doesn't make sense, but I'll get five dollars out of it. RIGHT? Please? Pretty pretty please? I really would like some extra money. Ooh, what do we have here? A chapter fully written out. Oh, and about Alavar too! Is it just me, or is Galbatorix sca_

_Vixen Hood: Sorry guys. Faridust here is being an idiot. And I thought I told you to go hijack your own computer. Ouch! Don't hit me. That hurt._

_Faridust: Well, you shoved me out of the chair. Don't you think that hurt too?_

_Vixen Hood: Move!_

_Faridust: Yu move!_

_Vixen Hood: That's not how you spell you, idiot! How am I related to you!_

_Faridust: I don't know! Ask mom! There has to have been a baby switch in the hospital!_

_Vixen Hood: Get out of my chair, I have to post this._

_Faridust: No._

_Vixen Hood: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Faridust: Okay, problem solved._

_(Since Vixie can't get up right now, I'm going to patch in for her)_

_Vixie: Get off me!_

_Me: No, I think you make a very nice chair. I think your back was made just so I could sit on it._

_Vixie: Don't make me call mom. MO__—ummmmehum!_

_Me: Haha. You can't talk thanks to my amazing ability to stuff a sock in your mouth! Haha!_

_Oh, and I better get this up now. Vixie's giving me the evil eye. Not exactly a happy feeling. Oh, and if you don't hear from me next time, know that I enjoyed disrupting my sister's writing and that I will miss you all. Oh, and tell the police that I'm buried behind the Petunia's. Thank you._

_Really hoping this isn't her last sign off,_

_FariD._

Chapter Twenty Seven:

The Strangest Thing

Durza and Rana stood in front of King Galbatorix in the throne room of Urû'baen. The Shades walked up to the throne and bowed, before Durza said, "My King, the Riders and the elf have escaped."

"I know," Galbatorix answered. "But how did they manage it?" His tone was of suppressed anger and both Shades knew that they were about to be punished.

Rana spoke before Durza could answer. "The male Rider somehow got out of his cell and freed both females. He had outside help."

"Outside help?" Galbatorix leaned forward in his marble throne, blue eyes curious.

"Yes, apparently young Murtagh has joined up with the Riders," Durza responded.

"Murtagh? So he has joined my enemies. How…interesting."

Rana held out a long tress of black hair to Galbatorix. "As we tried to stop them from escaping, a piece of your daughter's hair was cut off. We thought that you might want to have it."

"Indeed," Galbatorix stood up from the throne and said, taking slow steps down the stairs that led to his throne, "But yet, I seem to recall," he paused as he came to the last three stairs and then continued, "Telling you two—" he took a step "—that even if the entire prison population—" he took another step down to the Shades "—and the Rider Eragon—" he stepped down the last step "—and the elf escaped the prison—" he took a menacing step towards the Shades followed by another "—not to let Adurna get away." He stopped directly in front of the Shades. "And yet," he leaned in closer to them, ice blue eyes full of anger and menace. "She still got away." He put on a fake smile. "And now you have set back my plans another step. And not only have you disappointed me, but my children as well." Galbatorix leaned in closer and narrowed his eyes, taking the lock of hair and holding it up. "You manage to get close enough to her to get a piece of her hair, but she still got away?!" His eyes flashed dangerously and the anger seemed to be radiating of his skin. "This is not acceptable," he continued, voice calmer. "I must have Adurna above anything else. She is the prized gem of my collection that has been stolen. Without her, I am vulnerable. Wouldn't you both rather she was in my possession than the Varden's, where she is sure to flee?"

The Shades nodded.

"Then you will take my armies and go to Farthen Dûr, where the rebels are located. You are to capture _both_ Riders and their dragons. You are to bring them here. If you cannot take Eragon and Saphira, you are to make sure that you get Adurna and Vanilor. They must be captured. Now go!"

Both Shades scurried away, fleeing the throne room. "Oh, and another thing."

They turned to see Galbatorix back on his throne.

"If you don't capture Adurna, then you will both be very, very, sorry."

The pair nodded and left the dark throne room. As soon as they were gone, Galbatorix called, "Alavar!" The tall youth appeared from a room behind the throne and stood in front of the King. "Evidently, Durza and Rana were unable to contain your sister. You will have to wait to see her."

Alavar nodded his head solemnly. Secretly, he was elated that the Shades had not been able to stop Adurna from escaping. If he couldn't leave Urû'baen and go to the Varden, then he at least wanted to make sure that his twin sister didn't end up like him, trapped in the Empire's capital. He listened as his so called 'father' continued. "But not to worry, you will see her soon. I have sent the Shades to go and capture her. Now, go to your rooms until I call for you."

He nodded again and hurried out of the dark and depressing throne room, traversing the corridors to his room. He passed Murtagh's old room and silently thanked every god out there that he had escaped Urû'baen and joined up with Adurna and the new Rider.

Alavar plopped onto his bed, deep in thought. Though he didn't want her to be captured, it was not going to be a happy day if Adurna wasn't captured by Durza and Rana. Galbatorix would not be happy at all. Delaney suddenly popped by his side out of nowhere and squeaked excitedly, "Uncle Alavar, Dahlia got a new cat! And guess what color it is!"

Alavar looked down upon the four year old and laughed. "What color is it, Delaney?"

"It's orange! How strange is that?" She tugged at his hand, jumping up and down excitedly. "You have to see it. It's the strangest thing!"

Standing, Alavar followed the girl out of his room and down to the Healer's room, silently marveling at how childlike Delaney could be sometimes.


	31. Close Your Eyes

_Yea! Fari let me out of the closet. But then mom tried to take away the computer and then I had to get a new modem for the computer, oh, and I also started school. I know. My twin started in July and I didn't start until late August. How messed up is that? But it is really her fault she decided she wanted to go to a different high school than me. So, I guess she owes me five dollars, and please review! This chapter is kind of slow._

Chapter Twenty-Eight:

Close Your Eyes

When the dragons were out of sight, the three mounted their horses and began the long ride. They traveled through the night; not daring to stop for fear that the lines of torch-bearing horsemen behind them would find their trail and catch up to them while they rested.

As they rode, Adurna thought about what was going to happen next. Most likely, they would never be able to meet up with Dormnad, so how they would find their way to the Varden was now unclear. And until the elf woke, they wouldn't be able to go anywhere for sanctuary. She knew that it was very likely that the elves and Varden were working together, seeing as they both hated Galbatorix, if for different reasons. But the real question was: Would the elves even let them come into their forests for sanctuary? Surely, they being Riders wanted for treason against the Empire would convince them to help, but a sinking feeling in Adurna's stomach stopped that idea. Vanilor had said it: she looked a great deal like her mother. And even if the elves suspected before Faena died that she was against Galbatorix, there was no sure way for them to prove it. For all they knew, it was all an elaborate plan for Galbatorix to get a spy within his enemy's ranks. So what would stop the elves from not killing her on sight?

Adurna rubbed her temples with her fingers. She was definitely over thinking things way too much. All these 'What if's' were giving her a headache. There would be no going to the elves until the elf woke up, and she couldn't even begin to fathom when that might be. The elf was hurt, Eragon had said. Well, she was also sick. She was too pale, and the whites of her eyes were yellow. There was no way that she wasn't sick.

She struggled to stay conscious as they continued riding. It became hard to even sit upright as the hours drew pass slowly at a snail's pace, and finally, dawn began to lighten the sky. By unspoken consent, they stopped the horses.

"We got to stop," Eragon said wearily. "I must sleep—whether they catch us or not."

"Agreed," both she and Murtagh mumbled, rubbing their eyes.

"Have Saphira and Vanilor land. We'll meet them."

They followed the dragons' instructions and found them drinking from a stream at the base of a small cliff. The elf was still strapped to Saphira's back. The dragons greeted them with a soft bugle as they dismounted. Together, Eragon and Murtagh removed the elf from Saphira's saddle and Adurna picketed the horses near the stream, taking off their saddles and laying them on the ground.

When she was done with the horses she sagged against the rock face, worn out. Vanilor leaned over the elf curiously. _I wonder why she hasn't woken yet. It has been hours since we rescued her and escaped Gil'ead._

_I'm concerned as well, but who knows what they did to her there. For all we know, her body might be trying to recover from whatever it was that happened to her._

Murtagh followed their gaze. "As far as I know, she's the first elf the king has captured. Ever since they went into hiding, he's been looking for them without success—until now. So he's either found their sanctuary, or she was captured by chance. I think it was by chance. If he had found the elf haven, he would have declared war and sent his army after the elves. Since that hasn't happened, the question is, Were Galbatorix's men able to extract the elves' location before we rescued her?"

Eragon and Adurna looked at each other, the former answering for both. "We won't know until she regains consciousness."

"Tell us what happened after we were captured. How did we end up in a Gil'ead prison?" asked Adurna, looking at Murtagh.

Murtagh pushed his hair out of his eyes. "The Urgals are working for the Empire. And, it seems, the Shades as well. Saphira, Vanilor, and I saw the Urgals give you two over to them—though I didn't know who they were at the time—and a group of soldiers. They were the ones who took you to Gil'ead."

_It's true,_ Vanilor said to her, curling his tail around her. _The stench that I could not recognize was the Shades'._

Adurna looked down at the elf again, fingering the ends of her long, curly locks of midnight hair. She heard Eragon exclaim, "This means war! Once the people of the Empire learn of it, they will rebel and support the Varden."

Adurna rolled her eyes and turned back to the conversation.

"Even if they heard of this outrage, few would make it to the Varden. With the Urgals under his command, the king has enough warriors to close the Empire's borders and remain in control, no matter how disruptive people are. With such a rule of terror, he will be able to shape the Empire however he wants. And though he is hated, people could be galvanized into joining him if they had a common enemy."

"Who might that be?" Eragon asked a confused look on his face.

"The elves and the Varden. With the right rumors they can be portrayed as the most despicable monsters in Alagaësia—fiends who are waiting to seize your land and your wealth. The Empire could even say that the Urgals have been misunderstood all this time and that they are really friends and allies against such terrible enemies. I only wonder what the king has promised them in return for their services."

"It wouldn't work," Eragon said, shaking his head. "No one could be deceived that easily about Galbatorix and the Urgals. Besides, why would he want to do that? He's already in power."

"But Eragon, he's only got power inside the Empire. He can't control anything outside of it. And anyways, there are people who support him. People who would gladly die for him. And with two Shades at his command, he can do anything he wants," said Adurna.

"And his authority is challenged by the Varden, with whom people sympathize. There's also Surda, which has defied him since it seceded from the Empire. Like Adurna said, Galbatorix is strong within the Empire, but his arm is weak outside of it. As for people seeing through his deceptions, they'll believe whatever he wants them to. It's happened before." Murtagh stared moodily at the ground.

Silence lapsed, and Adurna was almost asleep, the last corners of her mind starting to doze off, when Eragon spoke again. Annoyed, she opened her eyes again with some difficulty.

"You risked your life to rescue us; we owe you for that. We couldn't have escaped on our own." Adurna nodded her head. It was more than just the fact that they owed him. There was some kind of bond now deeply forged, more so for Eragon, she felt, than for herself, but it was still there. The older male was like a brother to her, and without him she was sure that she would have been dead several times over.

"I'm just glad I could help. It…" Murtagh stopped, rubbing his face. "My main worry now is how we're going to travel with so many men searching for us. Gil'ead's soldiers will be hunting us tomorrow; once they find the horses' tracks, they'll know you two didn't fly away with your dragons."

Adurna agreed glumly, seeing no way out of the situation. Eragon spoke up again. "How did you manage to get into the castle?"

Murtagh laughed softly. "By paying a steep bribe and crawling through a filthy scullery chute. But the plan wouldn't have worked without Saphira and Vanilor. They," he stopped and directed his words at the two dragons, "that is, you two, are the only reason we escaped alive."

Adurna smiled and put a hand on Vanilor's head, and he moved it to her lap. He hummed contentedly, and she looked back at the beautiful elf. She saw Eragon drag himself up reluctantly. "We should make a bed for her."

Adurna got up to her feet and stretched slightly, brushing her pants off. She pulled out a blanket for the elf and laid it out as the two males lifted the elf to lay her down on it. As they lifted her, her sleeve tore on a branch. They put her down on the blanket and Eragon began to pinch together the fabric, but suddenly gasped. Adurna turned to see what all the commotion was about and chocked, her hands going up to her mouth in horror.

Eragon had pulled up the elf's sleeve, and all over her arm were bruises and cuts, some yellowed, as if they were just starting to heal, and others fresh and oozing. Adurna was over by the elf's other side in seconds and, with a sinking feeling, she and Eragon turned her over so he could unlace the back of her shirt, both dreading what they were sure to find.

The leather slipped off, and Murtagh cursed darkly. Adurna's throat tightened, a burning sensation oft associated with tears prickling at the back of her throat. The elf's back was strong and muscled, and what once had been flawless, clear skin was now scabbed over, making her skin look like dry, cracked mud. Adurna knew that judging by the vision, she should have expected something like this, but nothing had prepared her for this. The elf had been whipped mercilessly. Burns covered her back, made from claw-shaped hot irons. Where the skin was not whipped or burned, it was covered in molten bruises, purple and black from the multiple beatings that the elf had received. On her left shoulder was a tattoo inscribed with indigo colored ink. The lines formed the same symbol that was on Adurna's ring.

She wanted to kill whoever had tortured the elf, but right now, they had more pressing matters at hand. Like healing her.

"Can you heal this?" Murtagh asked darkly.

"I—I don't know," Eragon said, looking over at Adurna. "There's so much."

Adurna nodded her head in agreement.

_Adurna, this is an _elf, Vanilor's voice said sharply in her mind._ She is one of your brethren; you cannot just leave her the way she is!_

_I don't want to! But Eragon is right. I'm not sure that we can heal it all, even with yours and Saphira's help._

_We can at least heal some of it._

Adurna met Eragon's eyes and made the decision. "We'll do it together," she said, looking up at Murtagh. "But it is going to take some time. Can you get us some food? Also, boil rags for bandages; we can't heal all of her wounds."

"We can't make a fire without being seen," objected Murtagh. "You'll have to use unwashed cloths, and the food will be cold." Both grimaced, but acquiesced.

They dragons sat on either side of them, and both Adurna and Eragon laid their hands on the elf's back. Together, they spoke the words "Waíse heill!" and a burn on the elf's back disappeared, fresh, unscarred skin flowing beneath their hands seamlessly. They passed over the bruises and scratches that were not life-threatening—healing them all would consume the energy that they needed to heal more serious injuries.

Adurna marveled that the elf was even still alive as she healed another burn. She had been tortured repeatedly to the very edge of death with precision that chilled her. She was sure that the elf could have easily killed herself after each session of torture, and was amazed that she had chose not to commit suicide, but instead kept living.

There was something about the elf, like Adurna should know her, but didn't. With a shock, she realized that the elf looked a lot like the elf queen that had banished Faena. Too tired to put together the information, she filed it away for later.

They worked through dawn on the elf, pausing only occasionally to eat and drink, trying to replenish themselves from escaping Gil'ead and now healing the elf. The dragons remained throughout by their sides, lending their own strength were they could. Finally, the sun was well into the sky and they had finished healing the still unconscious elf.

Eragon stumbled to his feet, stretching, while Adurna just plopped onto the ground, too tired to even try to stand. Eragon tripped over to the saddlebags and pulled out the wineskin, taking a long drink from it. Adurna stretched out, lying spread-eagled on the ground.

"Is it done?" asked Murtagh.

Eragon nodded, trembling and sitting on the ground next to Adurna. She prodded him in the leg, and he gave over the wineskin. She drank deeply from it.

"Will she live?"

"I don't—don't know," Eragon responded in a ravaged voice. "Elves are strong, but even they cannot endure abuse like this with impunity. If I knew more about healing, I might be able to revive her, but…" he trailed off helplessly. Adurna gave him the wineskin and he took another swig to steady himself. "We'd better start riding again."

"No! You two must sleep. You can't even stand properly," protested Murtagh.

"I…"

"We can sleep in the saddle," Adurna mumbled tiredly, her eyes closed. "We can't afford to stay here, not with the soldiers closing on us."

Murtagh sighed reluctantly. "In that case I'll lead Snowfire and Shadowstar while you rest."

_You also can take turns sleeping on me, if you wish,_ Vanilor said, standing.

Adurna opened her eyes._ Are you sure? We really can sleep in the horse's saddles._

_I'm sure._

"Vanilor, you don't have to," Eragon said, standing tiredly and helping pull Adurna to her feet. "I think it might be best if we stay together."

_Then at least let me take some of the weight off the horses. They look tired enough without carrying both you and your belongings._

In the end, they agreed with Vanilor and allowed him to take the saddle bags from the horses. They quickly resaddled the horses, strapped the elf to Saphira again, and departed from the camp. Eragon and Adurna ate while they rode, trying to replace their depleted energy. When she was done, Adurna took a spare strip of leather and tied back her hair the best she could, pushing back the shortened locks that wouldn't stay, and leaned against Shadowstar, closing her eyes.

_Like I said, this chapter is really just a filler. Please, please, please review! It's your reviews that keep me inspired!_

_Signed,_

_V.H._


	32. An Orange Cat

_**I am so sorry for the really long wait!**__ I actually have a good excuse! School started, projects came, and then I got really sick and had to go to the hospital for nearly a week. And now I'm still recovering. I feel really bad and weak, and the doctors have placed me on antibiotics, they think I had Staff. So I apologize if this chapter is really bad, because I simply feel awful, and I can't go back to school and see my friends. I'm lonely, so that only adds to it. __**And I also have a ton of make up work because this will be the third week of school that I have missed. So, please please please review!**__ Your reviews encourage me to write and make me feel better._

Chapter Twenty-Nine:

An Orange Cat

The sun was setting when they stopped again. The day had yielded nothing new—the elf had stirred a few times, but had not woken up yet—and the soldiers were still on their tail—the day had been devoted to avoiding packs of soldiers with hunting dogs. There were many close calls, particularly when they had been in the middle of the woods, and a stream was gurgling nearby. They hadn't realized that there were soldiers about twenty feet behind them until one of the dogs had barked loudly, and they had made a dash for freedom, it taking about an hour to loose the dogs and their masters.

They never actually got to sleep—the constant danger of the soldiers keeping them from sleeping for more than five minutes—and, as a result, both Eragon's and Adurna's tempers had worsened, each snapping at even the friendliest of comments.

They made a small dinner, and Eragon and Murtagh began talking while Adurna lay down on the ground and closed her eyes, zoning out. She was so tired…so, so tired…

"What can?"

Eragon's voice, harsh from sleep deprivation, broke through her thoughts.

"I wish she could tell us where the elves are; perhaps we could seek sanctuary with them," Eragon continued.

"I know where the elves are," Adurna mumbled, half asleep already.

"What?" Murtagh and Eragon asked sharply.

She opened her eyes and sat upright. "I know where they are."

"Where? How?" Eragon asked, flabbergast.

"Hey, I don't ask you about your past, you don't ask about mine."

"But they might take us in!"

"Sorry, step ahead of you. Already thought of that—not going to work."

"And why not?"

"Well, you might not have noticed, but I'm the daughter of one of the Forsworn," Adurna said, talking as if to someone a bit slow. Murtagh hissed loudly, sucking in air.

"Yeah, and what of it?" Eragon snapped, angry.

"Idiot, I look just like her," she snapped, patience completely spent.

"I'm not an idiot! And who cares! They know she turned against Galbatorix!"

"It's complicated, and no, they don't. The elves can't prove it."

"Well, they've seen you, and Faena's dead!"

"Oh, and me being banished from Du Welden Varden will _so_ help me plead my case!"

"This is our lives we're talking about, not some silly game! Everything is a game to you, isn't? I'm not about to let you gamble with our lives."

Adurna slapped him. The resounding _smack_ echoed and both males stared at her. "Don't you _ever_ tell me that I don't care. _Don't you ever._ I can guarantee you, my life and thoughts are a lot more complicated than you would ever even imagine,_ human_. Unlike you, I don't wear my heart on my sleeve and display my emotions for everyone to see. Last time I did that, I was four and my mother was murdered. _Murdered_. And I only ever got hurt the more because of it. So don't tell me that everything's a game. If it were up to me, I would have never have joined you. It was only because of your stupid little quest for revenge that I ever met up with you! I could have stayed in Teirm a bit longer if you hadn't showed up!"

"Adurna—"

"Don't talk to me," she hissed, sending a glare at Eragon that made him flinch. "Just decide for yourselves what you're going to do—I don't care." She stomped over to Vanilor and prepared to mount him.

"What do you think you're doing?" Murtagh asked as she climbed up the white dragon's scaly side.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" she retorted. "I'm going. I'll be back in a few hours for my things."

_Adurna, think this over,_ Vanilor warned as she situated herself.

_I don't need to. I've had enough. You even said you didn't want to travel with them._

_This is all about your anger isn't it?_ He asked once they were in the air._ I know Eragon was an insensitive jerk, but—_

_An insensitive jerk doesn't even begin to cover it._ Tears were rapidly falling down her cheeks only to be blown into her hair by the wind._ He has no idea, none at all—_

_This is why you need to have patience with him. You both just need to cool down and get some sleep. You're just tired._

She rested her head against his warm scales. They landed, and she climbed off, leaning against Vanilor's side._ What happened to it just being us, Vanilor?_ she asked, the tears starting to slow now.

Vanilor nudged her in the arm with his snout. _Adurna, I do not know. But I must say, I think it unwise to leave them._

_Why would you think that? All they've done is get us nearly killed and captured. It would have been better for us if we had never agreed to join them._

_No, it wouldn't have. Eventually, we would have been chased from Teirm, and then we would have been on our own. For all we know, we could have been captured right then and there. With them, yes, we have been in some bad situations. But you have been trained as a Rider, you can use your sword better than I have ever seen, and you have made new companions. And your mother wanted you to go to Brom._

_But Brom is dead now._

_Only in body, Water Lily. He is still with you in mind and spirit._ He nuzzled Adurna's cheek._ Don't tell me that he isn't._

Adurna looked down at the ground and picked up a small, round pebble, rotating it in her hands.

_Are you ready to go back, Adurna?_

_Not yet. I still need time to think._

_You're not still determined to leave our companions, are you?_

_No._

_Then I'll tell Saphira. Just so that she doesn't worry about us._ There was a small pause._ She says that Eragon is pacing around camp. He's upset._

_Serves him right,_ Adurna grumbled.

_Now, now, be nice._

_I am._

They fell into a comfortable silence, only to be interrupted by Vanilor. _You should really cut your hair._

_What?_

_Your hair, it is somewhat annoying._

_How so?_

_Well, half of it is long, and half of it is short._

_And that annoys you?_ she asked, grinning.

_Yes._

_Well, I might just keep it this way,_ she chuckled, taking out the leather and shaking her hair out.

_If you don't cut it, I'll get Murtagh to cut it for you when we get back._

_Murtagh?_

_Yes._

_Why Murtagh?_

_By the way you handled Eragon when you were cutting his hair; I don't think he could do it without you overpowering him first._

_And what makes Murtagh so different?_

_He's smarter._

Adurna snorted._ Probably, but give me another reason._

_He's bigger than Eragon?_

_Okay._ She pulled the dagger out of her boot._ I'll do it. Save you the trouble of convincing someone to cut my hair._

She pulled a lock of hair taunt and rested the dagger against it.

XXX

Finally, she was done. Long pieces for hair littered the ground around her, and she stowed the dagger away again in her boot. Vanilor looked at her approvingly. _Much better,_ he complimented, nodding is huge head. Adurna ran her hand through it. Her head felt oddly light now and each breeze ruffled it slightly. It was much shorter and had a jagged cut, pieces in the front now falling into her eyes. She tucked a lock behind her ear and quickly gathered up the hair on the ground, hiding it under a nearby bush.

She pulled away and looked down, a silver glint on her wrist catching her eye. The bangle that she has found in the music box was shining brightly in the light of the moon, and she gazed down upon it curiously as the intricate carvings on it glinted in the silver light. She had almost forgotten it was even there, so often it was hidden by her sleeve, she had become used to the weight of it. Was it just her eyes, or was the bangle smaller, somehow? She could have sworn that it was big on her wrist, big enough that it could almost slide off, but now it fit snuggly.

Adurna shook her head. She was just tired.

XXX

Alavar walked out of the healer's room in the West Wing of the castle. He had to admit, the new kitten Dahlia had gotten was pretty cute, and watching Delaney bouncing alongside him with the brightly colored cat clutched to her chest was rather amusing.

"I can't believe she gave him to me!" The girl shrilled, skipping down the hallway to keep up with Alavar.

Alavar laughed and patted her on the head. "What's his name, Delaney?"

"Umm…umm…Dahlia said he didn't have a name yet, so I get to name him. But I don't know what to call him." The four year olds eyebrows met in worry.

"Don't worry Delaney, you'll figure it out. Just be patient."

"But it's so hard!"

"You'll have to learn it sometime," Alavar told her as the rounded the corner and found his door. Swinging it open, he ushered Delaney through before shutting the door again. The girl set down the cat and he immediately went to explore his new habitat, poking his nose under the bed and sniffing the muddy tunic on the floor. The cat plopped down onto the tunic.

"Bad, Sylvester, bad," Delaney chaste the cat, wagging her finger at him and picking the cat up, careful to hold him away by the scruff of his neck. "Now look at you, you've gone and gotten yourself all dirty. What would Dahlia say?"

The kitten continued to look at her innocently, eyes wide.

"Don't you give me that look," she said sternly. "I'm not a fool." There was a pause. "Thank you," Delaney said, flattered. "But you should know that flattery won't get you anywhere with me."

Alavar gave her a strange look. "Uh, Delaney?"

"Yeah, Uncle Alavar?"

"Did you just talk to that cat?"

"Yup," was her joyful response.

"And it talked back?" he asked skeptically.

"Yup."

Alavar briefly wondered if he needed to take Delaney back to Dahlia, and not to see an orange cat. Something having to do with whether or not she was quite right in the head.

"And how long has he talked to you?"

His disbelief must have shown, because she quickly filled in. "Oh, I've talked to all sorts of animals. Well, really, they've talked to me. I could tell you all sorts of things. Did you know the stable hand is with one of the castle maids and every spare chance they get they go and kiss in the back of the stable in that empty stall? I think it's the one that helps out Dahlia sometimes. You can't always be sure with the descriptions that animals give you. They see things a bit differently than us," she rambled, bouncing over to the wash basin in the corner and filling it up with warm water. The cat howled in displeasure. "Oh, quiet you," Delaney scolded. "It's your fault you went and got all dirty. You can't just go around all muddy. The maids would have a fit."

The male cat grumbled in displeasure.

"I know Sylvester, but you should think before you do things like that."

"What did you call that cat?"

Delaney turned to look at her uncle. "Oh, yeah, he said his name is Sylvester."

Sylvester splashed around in the basin, taking his only opportunity to escape. But Delaney was fast, and pinned him to the side of the basin with her hands. "Stay put! It'll only take a second…. That's not nice. You shouldn't say things like that about people, especially behind their back. And he's my uncle, you know." There was a slightly scathing tone to her voice, which sounded odd in combination with her adoring voice.

Alavar looked suspiciously at the cat. "What did he say?"

"You really don't want to know, Uncle Alavar." Delaney drained the sink and pulled the bath towel off the rack to dry Sylvester.

"Oh, I think I do," he said angrily, limping forward and squaring his jaw, his arms crossed.

Delaney took one look at the cat, and then rushed through her sentence. "Alright but don't kill him. He said, and these are his words, not mine, that 'you are an insufferable pig, and if you didn't want a feline genius such as himself getting dirty, you should have not left your filthy shirt laying about.'"

"Why you little—" He hadn't finished his sentence before he was flying across the room, intent on throwing the little orange cat out the window, no matter how 'interesting' he was.

But Sylvester wasn't having that. The kitten swiped out at Alavar's hand as he seized him by the scruff of his furry little neck and started to swing him towards the window.

"No, you'll kill him!"

"That cat, has got to be the single most annoying and rude creature that I have every met. And that includes that talking mirror Dahlia has hanging in the infirmary. It has got to go." Sylvester yowled and swiped at Alavar's arm again, drawing little lines of blood. The boy howled in pain, and dropped him, letting flow a loud string of profanities and diving after the orange cat, hopping over the bed and lunging over Delaney at the cat that had streaked in between her legs, dashing on short, but surprisingly quick, legs at the dresser. "No you don't!" he grunted skidding on his stomach as the cat wheeled around and leaped into Delaney's arms.

As they left, he could have swore he saw the cat stick its tongue out at him.

If one thing was for certain in this freak show of a castle, that cat was a pest and had Delaney wrapped right around his little paw.

And Alavar certainly didn't think he was cute anymore.


	33. You need to read this

I am really sorry that this isn't a chapter, but please read this.

Now, I've got a story to tell you. It may not seem significant, or relevant, but I want you to hear it. Now, recently, my mother found a chain of e-mails between four people that work for her. These four people have always given my mother trouble, mainly because my mom is their boss, and is a good twenty years younger than them.

Now, one of these four people sent an e-mail to the others, saying "I hope her kid doesn't make it." At the time of the e-mail, I was deathly sick in the hospital and my mom was missing work so that she could stay with me in the hospital room. At that point, the doctors and my mother and grandparents were afraid that I would die because they didn't know what I had, I was severely dehydrated, and my blood pressure was 70/40, which is very low, and meant that if it went any lower, I would die. These four people knew this, and yet, they wished death upon me, just to make my mother (their boss) upset and hurt. They wished death upon a fourteen year old girl that they hardly even knew, a girl who they knew wanted to be an author and a doctor, who was a straight **A** student, just to hurt someone.

Now, I ask you this:

How can such malice, such a complete hatred of another person, so strong they are willing to hurt someone else to achieve it, exist in a human being?

Can a person even be called a human being after such an act of hate?

Surely, there are people I dislike, but I would never wish them, or anyone they love, death.

I am afraid that I will be taking a temporary leave from my stories.

There is just too much going on, and, quite frankly, I am rather disturbed that someone would wish me death to get at my mother. I am still recovering from the Scarlet and Rheumatic Fever that hospitalized me, and am exhausted and still have a bunch of make-up work to do.

Don't worry, I will write, but please don't expect anything for at least another month.

Yours most truly,

V.H.


	34. I AM SO SORRY

I AM SO SORRY

Oh, gosh. Water and Fire. Well, funny story there. Okay, not so funny. I just can't seem to be able to start writing for it again. To be honest, Eragon has kind of lost its flare for me, to be replaced by Twilight. I'm not going to give up on it yet. But I think I'm going to put it on hiatus for now. I'll try to update, but I'm working on my Twilight stories and my original story which seems to be very promising at the moment. I'm trying to finish it up so I can get it published by the time I'm sixteen (it is one of my life goals). I'm sorry that I've left it for so long, I'm trying really hard to get ideas, but I've just kind of lost my hold on Adurna's character, I can't seem to write her personality properly and I have started to forget what I wanted to happen. Originally, I planned to have her around till at least the third book, but I think I am just going to end it at the end of Eragon. If I can start writing it again, I will post an alternative ending to continue it. I hope you guys can understand. I've lost my ability to write Eragon, because that story idea just doesn't hold my interests anymore. I'm really sorry.


End file.
